False Designation
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: Yugi is a high-school student that regularly meets strangers on the Internet for sex, hiding away from a traumatic past. One day, he meets a stranger called 'Yami', whom is married with children. The attraction however is just too great to be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** False Designation

 **Plot:** Yugi is a high-school student that regularly meets strangers on the Internet for sex, hiding away from a traumatic past. One day, he meets a stranger called 'Yami', whom is married with children. The attraction however is just too great to be ignored.

 **Pairing:** Yami x Yugi

 **Warning:** boyxboy, mature content, violence etc.

 _ **Chapter 1: a stranger appears**_

It was cold today, Yugi thought as he exhaled and looked at the damp clouds coming from his hot breath. It was exceptionally cold. Yugi stood in the middle of Domino square, waiting for a figure that he wouldn't be able to recognize. Hundreds of people passed him as he was standing right at the core, they were on their way to houses, shops, restaurants, or anything else humans like to do on a cold December during the Christmas Holidays. The square was festively decorated with Christmas lights and a humongous Christmas Tree. Yugi frowned while looking at the tree. He honestly hated Christmas and was glad it was over for another year, in one day New Year's Eve would come and he would yet again, face another agonizing year of shallowness. Yes, he absolutely hated Christmas, he thought as he settled himself deeper in his bright red scarf, tugging his gloved hands in his pockets. He hated it so much that every year, instead of celebrating it, he retreated in his room and spent the entire evening on his computer. He liked to talk to strangers, he chatted with them about everything. He even met them, like he would do today, telling himself that he needed some distraction from the agonizing memories he bore on Christmas Eve. Frankly, he was just looking for someone to fuck.

His violet eyes lurked over the square once more. So perhaps he was a bit too soon, having arrived at a quarter to 8, it was now 2 past 8, so he should be here already. Yugi hated tardy people, he couldn't think of a weaker effort as to arrive late when meeting someone, it was just lazy and inappropriate. He took out his smartphone, scrolling over the conversation he had had with the stranger a few days ago to make sure he hadn't misinterpreted the date or hour, but no, he was correct, so he could be here any minute. Suddenly, Yugi felt more nervous than ever before. There was something about this man that had caught his attention, yet he didn't know if it was angst or lust. Maybe it was a bit of both since Yugi was somewhat of a masochist. This stranger that he was going to meet had intrigued him to an unbeknown level to him. They talked differently than other men Yugi had talked to and, surprisingly, he sounded smarter then other men Yugi had talked to. He conjured up words that Yugi had never heard of, he even had to look up some of the words to even try and make up a response. When he talked about his job, he was very passionate, and it sounded like he was some sort of big shot in an important company without bragging about it. He never told him which job of course, like Yugi would never tell him which school he went to. He had done that once with a man, and although they had an age-difference of about twenty years, he would show up regularly at school, stalking him. He was later charged for pedophilia however, since Yugi was only fifteen back then. It's two years later now, and he was still doing the same thing, only this time he was meeting someone that was 28, eleven years older than him. He didn't expect too much of it though, it never was anything special, just sex.

It was seven past, and Yugi shoved his phone in his pocket, ready to leave, when he suddenly saw a man coming his way. With the cold and gray sky he couldn't really tell what he looked like until he came closer. His eyes were alluring, enchanting to be precise, with a deep brown colour that reflected crimson, making his eyes appear red. Yugi couldn't stop himself from drowning in them as they gained distance so confidently, forgetting about the people around him, forgetting about how cold he felt. All he saw were blood-red eyes lurking over him, inviting him, and he fell hard.

"Heba?"

Yugi looked up when he heard the INTERNET name he had invented four years ago escaping the stranger's lips. He was confused, after having stared for so long at the other's eyes, he had completely neglected to look at anything else from the stranger. Even now, when he was able to take in all of his appearance, he couldn't pull away from those mesmerizing eyes and found himself engaged in his deep, soothing voice that had pronounced a fake name so benevolently. Finally, after a few more seconds of doubt, Yugi raised his head and looked at the stranger's face. What he saw was utter perfection: a strong, masculine and yet sharp face, a slightly dark skin, wild, lashing hair with blonde bangs framing his face. Oh, he fell so hard.

"Yami?" He asked, or rather confirmed, acknowledging the man he had talked to for the first time a few days ago. They both looked each other deeply in the eyes until the elder smirked. It wasn't a kind smirk, but rather a scaring one, and it made Yugi shiver through his spine.

* * *

"AAAH! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!"

Yugi screamed out in pleasure, not caring if anyone would hear him because this felt fucking great. This was why he met with so many men on the Internet in the first place, but this time it was double the pleasure. He moaned again when the man that he called Yami thrusted inside hard again without considering the pain Yugi might feel, but honestly that was what Yugi wanted. He wanted someone to screw him senseless, to screw him so hard that he yelled out in both pleasure and pain. He wanted someone to control him and use him, and this Yami did a great job at it.

Yami moaned loudly too, although Yugi could not see the faces that he made. He was lying on the bed on his stomach, his ass pulled up to give better access, blindfolded and his hands strapped behind his back. The noises of pleasure he made were suppressed by a gag ball buckled around his mouth, making it hard for him to breathe sometimes. Yugi groaned deeply when he was being pushed face-forward deeper into the mattress by one hand while the other pulled on the straps around his arms. He thrusted back and forth along with Yami to mimick his movements, desperate for him to go harder and deeper. When Yami pushed the button on a small remote again, the cockring around Yugi's length started vibrating again and it made his erection spring to life once more. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, wetting the blindfold, as he felt he was coming again. He didn't think he could anymore, and then again he wished this would never stop.

After ten more minutes of aggressive sex, Yami dropped himself on the bed, exhausted from the intensive pounding. Yugi lied next to him, curled up in a ball, unable to move from the abusive force that had been used on him. He felt wrecked, but in a good way, yet was too tired to move or ask the stranger to remove the multiple sex toys. What he then felt shocked him, because it had barely happened to him in the past.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, so that he could place small butterfly kisses on the younger's bare shoulders. The touches made Yugi flinch and at first he felt uneasy, but after a while his muscles relaxed and gave into the feeling of care and warmth. He even felt slightly disappointed when Yami stopped the chaste kissing, but was glad he finally removed the several straps and belts. He stayed in the same position for a while, rubbing his burning wrists that prickled a bit in pain, his eyes not leaving the emptiness at which he looked. Even when Yami held him closer in an embrace, repeating his previous act of kissing him softly, he wouldn't move, too engaged in the actions that happened around him. Yugi hadn't felt like this in a while, he felt... warm, and collected. His mind was cloudy and yet so clear. All he could think of were the warm hugs and kisses of his mother when he would crawl into bed with his parents whenever he was afraid of monsters. It made him feel sleepy.

After about two hours, Yugi woke up in the middle of the night. Yami was still lying next to him, but he had rolled on his own side of the bed and was sleeping soundly. Yugi left the warmth and got dressed, gathered his stuff and walked out in the cold that almost burned away his face. A cold breeze struck up and it snowed lightly, but he didn't look back at the duplex. He just wanted to be home.

It was about 12:30 when he opened the door of the Game Shop where he and his grandfather lived. Once he walked through the store, he removed his shoes at the bottom of the stairs and climbed them. The living-room was dark, so naturally Yugi startled when a small light suddenly snapped open. It was his grandpa, lying in the couch with a blanket and a pillow.

"You're back," he spoke, those words containing more relieve than he wanted to, but perhaps he was just a bit more happy to see Yugi was alright than angry that he had come home so late.

"Go to bed, grandpa," Yugi answered and placed a soft kiss on his grandfather's forehead. He watched how his grandpa sheepishly gathered his covers and pillow to walk to his bedroom. Once he was out of sight, Yugi sighed deeply, wishing his grandfather would stop doing that only to make sure Yugi came home. He understood Solomon was worried about him every time he went out, unaware of whatever it was Yugi was doing when he did, but Yugi would always come home, no matter what. After all, he had nowhere else to go.

* * *

 _Two months later_

"If you follow me, we'll go to the stocking area."

Yugi sighed in boredom. He hated school trips. It always made it more obvious that he was an outcast. He sat alone in the bus, he ate alone during lunch, and he walked alone during the tour. Mr. Watashi, his teacher, usually walked beside him though, but it didn't make the loneliness any more bearable. The only reason why he did so was to keep an eye on the delinquent anyway. Not that Yugi was aggressive or anything, but he had the slightest tendency to skip school or run off during a school trip. Yugi eyed his professor for a split second, not granting him anymore attention. He had been caught making out with a teacher once, and the charade wasn't worth going through twice.

All the students followed the secretary on high heels. They made her long legs even more prominent, wearing a skirt but still tall enough to make her appear professional. It wouldn't stop the guys in his class to charge their hormones. Some students looked up however when the woman stopped and they all looked at a door that opened above the stairs. Yugi looked away, annoyed that the tour wouldn't go any quicker. He looked over at an enormous Chinese vase on a pillar, and he didn't know why, but the vase bothered him.

"Mr. Sennen." The woman acknowledged when a few men exited the room. The person she referred to halted on the stairs to look over at the students while the others left.

"Students, this is Mr. Sennen. He is the CEO of our company."

While Yugi's classmates bowed before the man, Yugi could only stare in shock. What he saw were the same mesmerizing pair of eyes that he had seen two months ago, and they were looking straight at him. Yugi was dumb-struck and his tongue was tied down. He felt like he would faint if those eyes would stare at him any longer. He traced an amount of lust and longing in those crimson eyes and it almost frightened him, but amusingly enough the CEO would not show those emotions to the people around him. He did smirk venomously when the walked down the stairs after bowing himself, but with every step he took, he was still looking at that boy that he had fucked two months ago, as if he was playing a cat and mouse game, and obviously he was the cat.

When he turned around to continue his work, Yugi felt himself turning desperate. He longed to have those hands on his skin again, and he wanted him to bite down his neck until there was blood. In a frantic matter, Yugi looked around him as if he was searching for a way out, and then it hit him.

The CEO's clacking of his expensive shoes stopped after a loud noise echoed through the main hall of his company. He turned around and saw how the students had gathered around that boy, their hands in front of their mouths to keep themselves from gasping. He watched as his teacher raged over him and apologized a thousand times to his secretary. On the floor, fragments and splinters of an expensive Chinese vase liedd scattered across the floor, cloaking it like a porcelain carpet. And then he smiled.

He walked over to the scenery and stood next to the teacher, placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. He looked up after he had started collecting some of the shards, while next to him the boy he had known as Heba stood, his face lowered to ignore the gaping eyes around him. He heard students gossiping about him, and it almost sounded like they weren't surprised by his behaviour at all. Maybe this was Heba's usual acting?

The teacher looked up and was met with a charming smile.

"If I may," Yami carefully spoke and pointed at the boy who seemed paralyzed, ignorant to look him in the eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Sennen. I am so sorry for the trouble, he doesn't usually act this way, I assure you."

 _Ah_ , Yami thought, _so it's not_. He wasn't really sure if he should be disappointed by that.

Yami turned around to face Heba, whom finally looked up in shame, and noticed the disdain on Yami's face. He titled his head to the right to urge the boy to follow him, so Yugi did.

* * *

Yami's office was huge, to put it the least. It was classic, with a few modern accents, and in the middle a heavy wooden desk where numerous things like a laptop, a phone, a tablet, etc resided. Yugi took a moment to take it all in as the stranger silently closed the door behind him. Suddenly, a lot of memories from his previous conversations with this man resurfaced. Suddenly, it made a lot more sense why he sounded so intelligent and witty in the chat room, and yet it didn't make any sense at all. A man his age, with a company so big that specialized in auction, arts and trading, should be married right? He should have kids, or at least his wife should be pregnant, then why knock on the door of a complete stranger, a boy that is, merely for sex, while the chance was so high that he could get caught and his career would be destroyed forever?

With that in mind, Yugi watched as the man took a seat in his chair behind his desk. He wrapped his fingers neatly together and rested his chin on them to have a closer look at Yugi. Despite the fact that he had seen Yugi completely naked, he felt more naked now than ever before.

"Do you know how expensive that vase was?" He asked, one eyebrow arched up but he was still smirking, enjoying this.

"No." Yugi responded.

"About six million yen to be precise."

Yugi swallowed painfully, and Yami quirked an even brighter smile.

"Then again, I'm not really sure if you'll ever be able to pay that back."

 _He is right_ , Yugi thought and let his head hang. But he couldn't care less, no, in fact, he didn't even regret pushing that vase. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to leave until he got it. He noticed how Yami creased his eyebrows in confusion, as if he didn't understand why the boy wasn't scared, but it quickly resurfaced in a smile, a laugh at that. He loved Yugi's resolve.

Yugi made his move and walked forward until he was standing in front of his stranger, locking his eyes on his. When he stood right in front of him, he bowed forward to get to the same height as the sitting man, and softly whispered in his ear. "I'll pay you with my body."

He felt how the body below him shivered in anticipation, and Yami suddenly grabbed him. He turned Yugi around and pushed him on his desk, pinning him down as he leaned forward to whisper something back. "You just made a mistake." He smirked, nibbled Yugi's ear seductively while unbuckling him and dropping his pants and underwear to the ground. Soon after he did the same to himself, and without any warning he penetrated Yugi. Yugi screamed but Yami covered his mouth with his own hand, feeling the warm tears of the boy below him roll from his hands. He pounded in and out so hard and fast he had to refrain himself for a while to not come after just a minute. When Yugi had his own yelling under control, Yami firmly wrapped the boys hips to thrust in harder. Yugi tried hard not to moan to loud, but the feeling of being fucked so violently just made him want to cry in pleasure. He would enjoy every moment of this, he loved every moment of this, and he wanted to take in every moment and burn it in his memories as he was screwed senseless by this _stranger_ , this gorgeous man that could get so, so much more if he just made the littlest of efforts.

Yami's muscles tensed when the phone rang, and Yugi felt him reach closer to see which number was calling him, unaware that he was pushing himself deeper inside. Yugi moaned silently, not really knowing what to do. He hitched when Yami picked up the receiver and layed it down next to the telephone, then pushed a button.

"Atemu, I just wanted to let you know that I dropped off Akili at her piano lessons, but her teacher said she'd be running half an hour late, can you pick her up?"

It was a woman, pretty young Yugi thought. Was this his wife?

"Sure, honey."

This was his wife.

"Great," she answered, "Did you close that deal with that Van Gogh painting?"

"Sure did."

Yami tried to remain calm, but he wasn't at all. In fact, he felt like he had been caught red-handed, although his wife couldn't see him. If he played his cards well, no one would ever even know about this, but he had been stupid enough to do it a second time, in his desk on top of that.

His wife continued blabbering about what happened today and told something about another kid, and at first Yugi had remained silent, but then an idea popped in his head. Repulsive at that, but determined to pay Yami back, or rather Atemu, as his name appeared to be. Seductively, he buckled his hips to continue the thrusting motions from a minute ago. The CEO flustered on the phone, he even had to swallow a deep moan as Yugi kept fucking him.

"Oh and Hasani said her first words today! Isn't that great! She said 'mama'!"

"That's, great, honey," Those words came out in all the wrong ways, it sounded more like moaning than talking, but Atemu had already given in to Yugi and had slowly but silently begun fucking him again. And it was even worse when he realized it was more exciting doing it while being on the phone with his wife. That mere fact sickened him to the bone, but it also made him rock-hard and feel like screwing Yugi harder.

"I'm sorry, you're probably busy, I'll let you work, kay? Don't forget to pick up Akili!"

"Sure." After his very short and austere answer, he smacked down the horn. In only a matter of seconds, he pulled out and made Yugi turn around, then picked him up and positioned him on his desk so that he could continue fucking him. Yugi moaned out it pleasure when Atemu pushed himself all the way in again, followed by a moan himself. The desk started shaking and felt damp from the sweat, and Yugi accidentally dropped the CEO's stuff on the floor in an attempt to grab onto something. He was finally able to wrap his hands firmly around the corners of the table while Atemu pumped in and out a few more times before coming. The tanned man arched forward and Yugi slipped his arms around his back to hold him tighter, pushing their naked and sweaty bodies closer.

Atemu Sennen, he thought this man was rather intriguing.

* * *

 _Ah yes, me once again! I was pretty excited about this story, I began writing it while in the middle of two others..._

 _So yeah, Yugi meeting strangers on the Internet, doesn't sound too much like Yugi, I know. He's a bit OOC in this story however, I like it._

 _Please review if you like the story, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it yet. My ideas tend to be sharp at the beginning and after about 2/3 of the story, I have this huge gap in my head. (So sad...) We'll see what comes of it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: secretly meeting**

 _One week later_

Atemu Sennen. That was all Yugi could think of today. Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that... There had been something about this man that Yugi found intriguing, but he wasn't sure what it was. At first, he though it was his beauty, because no one could deny that Atemu was handsome. No, it was before that. The first times they talked, Yugi found him fascinating to listen to, and Yugi wasn't much of a listener. But he had a very descriptive, almost poetic way of talking, and it was apprehensive. Then after, he thought it were the looks, but now, he didn't know it anymore... Atemu was different from the many men he had met on the Internet and fucked. Despite he was very aggressive and greedy during sex, he was always very sensual afterwards. Like the first time, when he began kissing Yugi's shoulders, and the second time in his desk, they had kissed for ten more minutes afterwards. Yugi hadn't mind at all, he enjoyed a passionate kiss as much as sex, but he felt like kissing was something completely different for Atemu. He kissed so slowly, so carefully, like he was almost in pain.

Yugi closed his eyes, realizing he was once again thinking about last week. He didn't know how to feel since it was the first time that he was so fascinated about someone he had met. Usually, it stopped after one date, and Yugi almost never thought about them again. Then why was it different this time? Maybe it were his eyes? It were definitely his eyes.

He refrained from an idea, but decided upon it anyway. Getting up from his bed, he opened his laptop and went to that usual chatting site he always went to. He wanted to talk to someone else to forget about this 'Yami', maybe even meet them and fuck if that was what it was going to take to let go. When he logged on however, he saw 'Yami' was online to his surprise. Yugi pondered over the possibilities as to why he would still be on this website. This man literally had everything he wanted, and yet he risked it all. Did he have some sick fetish that his wife couldn't know of?

And then, Yugi thought he completely lost his mind, when he was so stupid as to click on the name. He waited for a while, not knowing what to say or how to put it in words. Then several rebellious thoughts crossed his mind. So what if Atemu had a wife and kids and a good job? Was that his problem? If he wanted more of this man, should he be bothered by the fact that Atemu could lose them? It wasn't his problem at all!

"Can I have your number?"

Yugi reread the short and straight-forward sentence a few more times when he clicked 'send', but unfortunately for him, the man had turned offline in those lingering moments where Yugi was fighting his conscience. It bothered him, but not to a great extend, so he shut down his computer and went to sleep anyway.

The next morning, Yugi's alarm woke him at seven to get ready for school. He showered, had breakfast and gathered his stuff to leave, but quickly turned on his laptop when he realized he had forgotten to print out his history homework. Hastily, Yugi ran through his documents and printed out his paper when the noticed in his news feed a new message. He clicked for it to open, and a number appeared in the answer. It took a moment for Yugi to remember what this conversation was all about, but when he finally knew, a smile conjured his face. In a rush he wrote down the number on a random sheet of paper and took off for school, having forgotten about his paper.

* * *

"Are you a dog or a cat person?"

" _Cat."_

Yugi smiled. Of course he was a cat person. Atemu looked like a man who preferred an animal that would clean itself over an animal that even needs help cleaning up his own shit. He was a businessman after all. He thought about another question, and typed down 'day or night?' before putting aside his smartphone again. Atemu usually took a while to answer anyway. He had been texting him all day, asking random questions, but he never asked anything back, and Yugi liked that about him. After all, he didn't feel like being interrogated anyway, he prefers asking the questions himself.

Yugi is _smiling_ , his grandfather thought while running through his inventory. He couldn't help but look at his grandson once in a while, startled when he heard someone in the room snickering and grinning. He hadn't heard that in while. At least, not when his parents had...

"You look rather happy," Solomon spoke. Yugi looked up from the television, stuffing another spoon of melon in his mouth. He had this weird habit of eating melon with a spoon.

"Oh, do I?" His voice sounded somewhat sarcastic, but also musing, because he knew it was true. He was happy. For the first time in his life, he finally understood those cliché teenage movies where the protagonists were taking their first steps in the identifiable relationship. It felt rather amusing. His phone flickered, and Yugi read the answer to his message that said 'night'. He smirked, already having guessed the answer.

Still, there was a type of distress haunting his mind. He really liked Atemu's voice, it was so masculine and sexy, and it ached him that he couldn't hear it. Just texting left a lot to the imagination, but it just wasn't the same. He wished he could see him again, hear him, whisper the answers temptingly in his ear. He almost couldn't believe his own thoughts but, he wanted to be with him again.

After dinner and washing the dishes, Yugi retreated in his room as usual. He surfed the web, played some video games, anything to keep him distracted, and he waited. He waited till about 11:30, and then did something so irrational that his mind still hadn't entirely processed it.

He called Atemu.

" _Hello?"_

"Yami."

The phone went silent for a while, and he heard some ruffling noises and then a door closing.

" _Why are you calling me?"_ His voice sounded a bit angry, but Yugi decided to ignore it.

"Well I," and he dropped his back on his mattress "I wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

For a while, Atemu didn't answer and all he heard was thick breathing, so Yugi decided to probe him a little.

"Are you... alone?" he asked in a suggestive way. He could almost hear Yami creasing his brow.

" _Yes."_ His deep voice responded, and Yugi shuddered in the depth of it. This voice should be illegal.

"Me too," he smiled. "I'm in bed, I just took a shower actually, my hair's still a bit damp," and he ruffled through his hair, pretending the other saw.

" _Oh,"_ was the only response Yugi received. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Now that I think of it, the only thing I'm wearing is my nightrobe."

Then there was some more silence. _"Oooooh,"_ Atemu answered, finally understanding what Yugi was trying to do. Yugi laughed silently, Atemu was very smart, but maybe his social skills were less rewarding.

"I can, take it off, if you want?"

" _You may."_

Yugi grinned. He wouldn't have expected a more fitting answer from Atemu. Slowly, he slid off his night gown, exposing his bare skin to a man that wasn't there, and yet if he had enough imagination, he would see all he wanted and more. Even despite there was complete utter silence at the other end of the line, Yugi felt Atemu's eyes concentrating on him, lusting over him.

"What now?" He asked.

At the other side, Atemu swallowed loudly. _"Can I – can I touch you?"_ He asked somewhat hesitant. Ah yes, alas he played along with the game, and Yugi loved it.

"You already are," Yugi replied. He stroked himself, thinking about Atemu's alluring eyes, pretending it were his hands wrapped around his erection. He moaned softly on the phone and heard the man flinch, not really sure from excitement or discomfort. But he continued nonetheless, making beautiful noises through the telephone that made his Yami shiver. He only wished he had an idea of what Atemu was doing at the other side of the line. "I'm hard."

" _I know."_ His Yami finally understood how to play the game. He played along vividly although he didn't say much, but his voice was stimulating enough for Yugi. They both listened to silent moans over the phone, touching themselves while thinking of each other. Yugi had never done this before, but he thought of the experience as refreshing. He liked experimenting once in a while.

" _I want to see you again."_

Yugi halted the pumping motions but still kept his hand around his hardening. He was surprised to hear these words from a usually composed man, and yet he had to admit that he wanted to see him too. Did this mean Yami had been thinking about him too?

"Tomorrow?" Yugi asked, but wouldn't keep his hopes up, after all, he was the CEO of a large company. It's not like Atemu had any free hours, let alone days every once in a while. But there was something bothering Yugi. He caught himself caring too much, he realized he was getting attached, and he didn't like the thought of that.

" _Come back to my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow night, 10 o'clock."_

And then the line went dead.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the apartment where they had fucked the first time at a few minutes to ten. He didn't know why, but his legs were trembling, and it shocked him. Yugi wasn't the type to be fan-girling over someone, it was usually the other way around. Perhaps that was normal when an old man met with an under-aged boy from the Internet that wanted to fuck. You wouldn't get that opportunity every day, right?

He walked in the building and clicked the button in the lift to the fifth floor. The building wasn't that high, actually Atemu's apartment was at the top floor. When the elevator opened, he walked out and stood in front of the door to Yami's apartment. He stopped.

Did he really want this? Why was he so desperate to meet this Yami-person again? Why did he care so much? So many questions flew through his mind that it almost made him sick. He didn't understand any of them and much less had an answer to them. It made him furious. It didn't make sense that Yugi, from all the people, would fall so hard for some random guy he had seen twice. What made the difference? He knew the answer. It was the man himself, and no, not his gorgeous features and soothing voice. It was because, in those two times they had fucked, Yugi had believed that Atemu had different motives for wanting an outlet after work. He wasn't like those other men, desperately searching for an under-aged victim to screw because it was just a sick fetish and, least we forget, illegal. No, Atemu couldn't care less about those things, Yugi even thought that they would've still met even if he had told him he was ten years older. Atemu wanted more than just a good fuck, he gained something more of it, but Yugi wasn't really sure what.

After keeping his mind occupied for two minutes, Yugi finally decided to ring the doorbell. It made a hideous, buzzing sound but was only followed by cold silence. Yugi's face frowned, pulling up his nose in disgust. _What the fuck was this? Was this a joke?_

He pressed the button again, but still no one answered. He was growing annoyed, aside from tardy people, he hated liars even more. Who the hell did Atemu think he was that he could just screw around with him, invite him over and then just openly dump him like a whore?!

 _The door is open?_ Yugi thought after feeling the knob and pushing the door open. He walked inside somewhat hesitantly, and began removing the several layers of clothing to keep the February cold out. Carelessly, he dropped them on the floor and walked over to the coffee table. A sticky note laid patiently next to a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and a platter of fresh fruit. Yugi frowned. Yami couldn't have possibly come home to prepare this and then go back to work. He didn't have time for that, so this must mean he had asked an employee to do this. It made him wonder if Atemu had written the note at all.

 _I'll try cutting it short. In the meantime, make yourself at home._

This was such a Yami-thing to do, even though he had only seen the man twice. The writing on the note was neat, in a fond you learned in pre-school but most children would alter in their own preference while growing. It almost looked like it was typed on a computer and then printed out, or at least someone who practiced calligraphy. Although Yugi wasn't sure it was Atemu's handwriting, it wouldn't surprise him if it was. It fitted his personality at so many levels.

While he was waiting for his Yami to arrive, he allowed himself to look around the apartment. Last time he had been here he hadn't bothered, because he was only there for sex. This time, he would take his time analyzing the apartment, wondering why a CEO of a company, whom had a wife and children, would live in an apartment. The answers unraveled soon after. The wardrobes were empty apart from a few shirts, a tie and a suit. There were no extra pair of shoes whatsoever, and the only thing he found in the bathroom was a toothbrush and a comb. In the kitchen, he only found a bottle of water, uncooked spaghetti and a can of mushrooms. Yami didn't live in this apartment, and if he did, he sure went to a great deal to make it appear he didn't. There were no signs of _life_ in this apartment, no dirty laundry, no pictures, no used sheets on the bed, nothing. And Yugi doubted the family would use this as a vacation home if they probably had a villa across town.

After a while, Yugi sat down on the leather couch and poured himself a glass of water, and then he waited. He waited till about a quarter past 10, or rather almost half an hour, but he told himself otherwise because there was no way in hell Yugi would wait so long for someone so unimportant. And then, at 10:27, he looked up to see the door open carefully, hesitantly, and beautiful crimson eyes peaked in.

"You're here."

Yugi looked oddly at the man standing near the door, saying those words like he sounded surprised, almost happy, like he hadn't expected Yugi to be there at all. He arched a brow in suspicion but didn't invoke the obvious unease Yami radiated through his mimicks.

"Of course," he answered and watched Atemu remove his shoes and tuxedo that he diligently hung on a rack, and soon after picked up Yugi's mess on the floor to do the same. He was smiling while doing so, but the smile carried something different from happiness. It almost looked like he was scared...

Once finished, Yami sat down next to Yugi. "You didn't have to wait for me," he smiled and looked at the untouched bottle of champagne.

"I, wanted to," Yugi answered and placed his hand on Atemu's thigh, but the older man stiffened at the touch. Yugi reluctantly let go again, feeling the tension building in Yami's muscles. His face looked painful and lost, like he didn't want to be here at all. Then again, it was his idea to meet again. Yugi didn't know what to think of him. At first Yami was all over him, and now he felt so little and unimportant to the man. Even when he reached for the bottle of champagne, his hands were shaking non-stop. He poured out two glasses and handed one to Yugi, then looked him in the eyes. Yugi felt the floor around him collapsing as he was drowning in those beautiful dark crimson eyes again, lurking over him. The feelings of resentment and doubt had faded away and were replaced with once again hunger and lust, but Yugi couldn't help but see the slightest bit of sorrow in them.

His eyes wandered to the glass that Atemu had in front of him, waiting for them to toast as if to bless the rest of this unholy night. The ringing sound filled the bitter silence around the room.

"Sorry I was late," Yami spoke after drinking from his glass and putting it on the coffee table, "I had a meeting and, it took a little longer than expected."

"That's okay." Yugi looked at the floor. He didn't like watching Atemu while he was so timid, it didn't suit him at all. "Are you okay? You look... tired." Tired wasn't nearly the right word to describe it. But it did catch Yami's attention. He looked up from his thoughts, realizing he had already finished an entire glass of the expensive champagne. Was it so obvious?

"I'm okay," he whispered so silently it made Yugi jolt in anger. That was the biggest lie he had heard in a while. Yami chuckled and Yugi looked at him in confusion, his eyes asking him to tell why he was laughing.

"I just realized you can't drink alcohol." His smile soon after faded. He had completely forgotten about the fact that Yugi was under-age, but that just confirmed Yugi's suspicion. He wasn't merely after Yugi for his body, he did wanted something more.

"Well," and Yugi arched forward to crawl on top of Atemu. He held his face but inches away from the other man, leaving a thick cloud of tension between them, while Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Hungrily, he stroke his body gently and let his hands slide along Yugi's sides. "I can't fuck you either."

Yami latched his lips onto Yugi's for a passionate kiss, a desperate one at that, messily smacking their lips together and devouring each other. He brushed Yugi's lips with his teeth and tongue, giving into a bottled up frustration that he hadn't realized was there. Yugi opened his mouth to let him enter and devour him whole, loving the greedy tongue that bore into him and tasted every part of him. They played with each other, licked each other, danced their tongues around each other and stopped once in a while to kiss lips again and then continue. It was an intense kiss that lasted for five minutes, and it left them both breathless. When Yugi retreated, he saw that fire in Atemu's eyes once more but this time there was no doubt.

*...*

Yugi held on tight on the suspension strap above him that was built into the ceiling. His wrists weren't chained to it, but he just liked to use it to tilt himself a little higher and plunge down a little harder as he was on top of his Yami, riding him like a horse. For once he was in full charge, and despite he was used to being not, he enjoyed being a sadist once in a while himself. It kept his mind fresh, and his muscles sharp. And who wouldn't want to make Atemu scream so loud in pleasure?

"AAH! Heba, you're so tight," he managed to say as Yugi continued riding him while moaning himself. The name made him laugh while being fucked so hard, he absolutely loved it when he used his fake name, it added something mysterious and kinky to the sex.

"Fuck me harder!" Yugi yelled and began bouncing up and down harder, almost slamming himself down, and Atemu thrusted his hips along the hysterical rhythm. He groaned loudly in pain and pleasure, but wouldn't admit the sex was wearing him out, Yugi wouldn't stop anyway.

Without any warning, Yugi pulled out the anal beads that were still in Yami's entrance, and the older man screamed in pleasure, soon after followed by staggering moaning when he was coming. Yugi smiled wickedly and continued the thrusting while touching his own hardening and mimicking the same thrusts with his hand. Yami came hard and Yugi followed, his seamen flying around the room, on Yami's chest and even some on his face. The man below him panted heavily while Yugi enjoyed his last jolt of his climax, and after slid off to lie down next to Yami. He began running his smooth fingers around Yami's nipple, but the man quickly got up and went to the bathroom. Yugi listened as water ran down the tab and couldn't help but think how _absent_ Yami had appeared during sex. His mind had definitely been somewhere else, or maybe with _someone_ else. This made him angry. He deserved someone that cared about him and wouldn't just meet him for sex, but it turned out Yami was exactly like all those other men before him. It sickened him, so he kicked of the sheets and began dressing himself, suddenly he couldn't leave that man any quicker. He put on his underwear and pulled his shirt over his head when Atemu returned.

"Where are you going?"

Yugi didn't look at him. He was too busy being profoundly mad and gave him the silent treatment, still putting on his clothes.

"Will – will you stay?"

When Yami asked that question, Yugi finally looked at him. The man was still completely naked, but he had taken the liberty to wash his face and chest from Yugi's cum. For the first time, Yugi allowed himself to analyze his toned body and the subtle muscles on his chest and abdomen. He never realized how perfect this man was. The question was followed by a hushed 'please' that made Yugi's heart cringe in pain.

What was with this man?

* * *

Ah, chapter 2! What do you guys think? We'll find out some more about Yami's situation in the next chapter, but don't ask me when cause I haven't even started it, although I already have a few ideas in my head.

Please leave a review! It always makes me smile to see what you guys think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: irreversible**

"I'm not usually like this, I mean, I'm not the type of man who does _this_."

 _Then why do you now?_ Yugi was deeply lost in his thought. Both men sat on the bed, their backs against the headframe, sitting, thinking. Musing over most likely, completely different thoughts, when suddenly, Yami decided to talk. He wasn't expecting Yugi to answer anything, but he wanted a chance to tell his side of the story. Because he felt sickened for the things he had done lately, for cheating on his wife, lying to her, for lusting over another man, a _kid_ for God's sake. It was his way of coming clean with his doubts and he needed to do this. If not, he would just be a broken man.

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

Yami didn't know why he would say something like that. It pretty much sounded like he was labeling Yugi as someone who went after married men and lured them into sex. Yugi had never seduced him in any sort of way, after all he had been the one to talk to Yugi first. There were plenty of sexual references, of course, but he didn't even know he was married. For all he knew, Yami was a lonesome, divorced man with a drinking problem.

"Why did you start talking to me?"

The CEO looked sideways to glance at the younger boy. He wore a confused yet also resolute face.

"Because of your name."

"Name? You mean Heba?"

Atemu smiled and nodded. "It's Egyptian."

"And?" Yugi never even knew his nickname was Egyptian, he hadn't really cared either. Frankly, he had read it in a fanfic once and the name had stuck.

"Well, I'm Egyptian."

 _Ah._ Yugi fell silent. He hadn't seen that coming. He suddenly felt really stupid. It had never crossed his mind that Atemu wouldn't be Japanese, sure his parents probably weren't, but he had just figured Atemu would've been born in Japan. Especially since his nickname 'Yami' was Japanese.

"But, _why_?" Yugi emphasized the last word in his question. He felt himself slide sidewards to lean himself on Atemu's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his muscled one. He was extremely warm, and it comforted him in this heavy conversation. While holding him so tightly, he felt Yami bite his lip, like he hated the answer to Yugi's question, but needed to say it in order to digest it.

"We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore."

Yugi searched for his crimson eyes, but they looked away in agony. He realized Atemu was talking about his wife, but it didn't make him understand any more of it. His wife had sounded very loving and motherly on the phone, so he was a bit surprised to hear it. But maybe it wasn't entirely his wife that had partially withdrawn in the relationship. Yet he wouldn't ask now, because Yami had begun crying, now wasn't the time. Instead Yugi changed the topic and asked him about his kids. They talked the entire night, and Yugi learned that Yami had four kids, which he though was a lot but apparently quite normal in Egypt. His eldest was 10, then 8, one was 2 and the last about 8 months. Yugi smiled as Yami rambled on about his kids, in was nice to hear. It made him wonder if his mother had ever talked about him the same way, so enthusiastically and with so much devotion. He wondered if he would've ever met Yami if his mother would still be alive...

"I don't even know your real name, do I?" Atemu asked.

"It's Yugi," Yugi answered and kissed him softly, "but you can call me Heba."

* * *

Yugi woke up when he heard Atemu moving around the bedroom to gather his stuff. He was putting on his watch while Yugi checked his cellphone. _It's bloody 5 in the morning,_ he yawned and stuffed his head deeper in his pillow, tilting the covers over his head to try and catch more sleep. _Besides, wasn't it Saturday?_

He felt a weight sitting down next to him, and despite he didn't want to, he peaked out his head from his cocoon to look at the older man. He smiled warmly and looked a lot happier than yesterday. Who knows, maybe talking about your problems did help.

"Can I call you tonight?" Atemu asked and stroke his finger over Yugi's chin. He nodded and grumbled a yes, both saying he could but that he had to leave him alone for more sleep too. Yami chuckled. He got up and left a spare key on the coffee table. When he walked out of the apartment, his smile faded to ashes.

* * *

Yugi was lying in his bed, his head resting on his pillow. His arms laid lazily on his forehead while he felt he was having a headache from thinking. He hated fights with his grandpa, preferred avoiding them when possible, but to be honest he hadn't expected his grandpa to have waited all night, only for him to arrive at ten in the morning. He was furious and his eyes held a gloomy red where it was supposed to be white, though if it was from fatigue or crying he couldn't tell. Yugi really wished it was from fatigue, but he knew better than that. And now he was stuck in his room for a whole week, dying of boredom, not wishing to talk to his grandfather although he slightly regretted that. Locking yourself up in a room for an entire day sure made you go mad.

He thought about Yami, or Atemu? He hadn't really figured out what he wanted to call him yet. The conversations they had last night had been so timid, so personal, he would've never thought he'd talk to someone he barely knew so truthfully. And although Yugi had listened most of the times, there had been a shift in their relationship, towards an unknown love he didn't understand. Yugi had never felt this way about anyone, he had way too much going on in his mind to think that he would ever be able to love again, but then, what were these feelings that he felt for Atemu? He wasn't sure, but he never considered love.

His cellphone vibrated, and Yugi picked up.

"Yami."

" _Heba."_

They both smiled at the formality.

" _How was your day?"_

"Disastrous," Yugi answered and watched his nails in fascination. "My grandpa grounded me for a week. I forget to tell him I'd stay over."

" _Awtch. Does that mean I won't be seeing you for a while?"_

"Probably," Yugi rose to take a sitting position on his bed. "Although you could come over here..."

" _I don't think that's a good idea."_

No, no it wasn't. But that didn't make Yugi like it less. "Oh come on. My grandpa's on a boring senior night tonight. I'll let you in and you sneak out before he comes home. Sounds neat, eh?"

" _I don't know..."_ Yami wavered on the phone for a few seconds, but it didn't take Yugi a lot of effort to make him give in. _"Fine, I'll be there at nine. Text me your address."_

Yugi smirked. He always liked getting what he wanted.

* * *

Yugi's room was filled with the smell of sex and cum, it was almost suffocating. The only audible thing was the loud moaning of two men hungry for sex and the slapping of flesh against flesh. Atemu slammed in hard, but Yugi took it all with pleasure. It was the first time they had sex without any tools, and Yugi realized he took a while to come. Maybe he was used to being forced into submission and teased to the extension of feeling pain that it was actually the pain that made him feel pleasure. He kept begging Yami to hit him faster, but it was never enough. It felt good, but it could feel better, and that bothered him. Yesterday Atemu had visited, and the day before that too. They had had sex both nights using straps, tape, whips, restraints, … and it was delicious. And every night Atemu went home before his grandfather arrived. This was a type of relationship Yugi could feel comfortable in, because it provided him enough to survive. He didn't need love to make a relationship stronger, because after all it always hurt when people leave afterwards.

After 15 minutes of wild fucking, Yugi grew tired and arched forward to open the drawer from his nightstand and grab something. Yami was behind him on his knees, still inside him, when Yugi presented him with an enormous silicon dildo that shook left and right in Yugi's hand as he held it before his eyes. Yami looked at the toy eerily, because there was no way in hell he would stick that up his ass.

"Use this," Yugi asked while puffing. He rolled his eyes when Yami pulled a repulsed face. "In me, you idiot."

Yami smirked at the remark. "You fucking slut," he smiled and grabbed it, turning it on so it started vibrating, "one cock just isn't enough, is it."

In the meantime, Yugi positioned him back with his arms and looked away. Even though Yami had been so reluctant at first, he slammed the vibrator right in without any warning, making Yugi scream at the feeling of being filled twice at the same time. He couldn't keep himself from moaning louder and louder as it vibrated so violently inside of him while Yami continued fucking him nonetheless, completely losing himself in extraordinary pleasure. Pain was all Yugi craved in a relationship after all.

"Fuck, Yami! Thats fucking great!"

As soon as Yami had started using the toy, Yugi climaxed after a few seconds of penetration, and although he had already come, Yami wasn't planning on stopping yet. He continued fucking him mercilessly into his own mattress, but because Yami didn't give him any time to recover, the sensation turned into an intense pain that almost made him explode. Yugi was practically screaming his lungs out as he still felt that dildo vibrating inside of him while Yami was pounding inside so roughly. Yami moaned out Yugi's chat name when he felt he was about to come too, and Yugi was coming a second time already.

Unexpectedly, the door to Yugi's room flew open, and Yami's fierce moaning turned into a yelp when Solomon stood at the entrance of it, his face so pale he almost looked dead. In a mere few seconds, Atemu pushed himself off and grabbed the nearby blankets that were neatly dropped around the bed, while Yugi pulled at it to cover himself too.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Yugi couldn't remember ever having seen his grandpa so upset. He looked out of breath, the old man had probably run up the stairs when he heard his grandson screaming, and a man his age shouldn't be doing that anymore. All Yugi could think was how guilty he felt all of a sudden towards his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I – this isn't what it –"

"Don't even say it!"

There wasn't really a point in denying, right? It was everything what it looked like. Yugi looked next to him, Atemu's frightened eyes pinned to the man at the door. Several thoughts crossed his mind that made his body go numb. He could lose his wife, his children, his entire career, just because he was so needy to fuck a fucking high-school kid! How could he have been so reckless?!

"I can't believe this," Yugi's grandfather continued, but his anger faded to sorrow and he started sobbing. Yugi's heart broke while watching it. "Is this what you've been doing all these years behind my back?!"

And even in this desperate moment, Yugi's eyes flinched to Atemu. He didn't want him to know yet, he didn't want this 'relationship' to be over yet, whatever it was he felt towards this man. Because if he found out about Yugi's sick practices, he would leave.

"I knew it," Solomon turned his back and cried, his hands tearing at his hair in grief, "I knew it and I never even stopped it."

Yugi got up, feeling two crimson orbs staring intensely at him but paying them no mind. He didn't care he was naked, all he wanted was to comfort his grandfather, and that was strange because he had never felt this before. Every time Yugi went out to meet someone new he had met on this Internet, he lied to his grandpa, and it had never bothered him. Every time his grandfather tried to talk to him about his parents, he locked himself in his room and it had never bothered him. So why now?

"Grandpa." Yugi spoke softly and gently placed his hand on his grandfather's shoulder. The old man looked over his shoulder, but reverted his eyes soon after as to not look his grandson in the eyes. He just couldn't. "It's not your fault."

"It is. I never stopped you." Yugi felt his hand shake along with Solomon's shoulders.

"Let's talk about this in private downstairs. Give me a minute to get dressed, alright?"

His grandfather didn't respond, he just walked away and closed the door behind him. It surprised Yugi that he hadn't paid Atemu any attention. Speaking of which, the tanned man was still sitting on his bed, legs crossed, his face buried deep in his hands to hide away in shame and fear. Although Yugi wanted to comfort him, he couldn't, not now. Instead, he got dressed and walked downstairs to face his grandfather.

*...*

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, DAMN IT!"

The yelling kept going for an hour. Every time, Solomon tried to sneak in the mentioning of Yugi's parents, and it made him furious. He didn't want to talk about it, or maybe it wasn't because he didn't want to, maybe he just couldn't.

"You need to let go, Yugi, your stepfather is gone!"

"I CAN'T LET GO, ALRIGHT?!"

"Then talk to the psychiatrist! We can make another appointment and –"

"I CAN FIX THIS MYSELF, I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!"

"Oh I'm sure sleeping with strangers you don't know anything about is a much better solution!"

"SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled. He felt his blood boiling as he laid furious eyes on his grandfather who looked back in fear. "JUST SHUP THE FUCK UP!" His words echoed violently in the ice cold room as they were slowly replaced by an anesthetic sobbing from the youngest one present. Yugi looked at his hands to realize they were trembling. He felt so angry, like a non-stop source of hatred poured into his soul and reappeared in words, but he was also tired. He didn't have the strength to say those words out loud anymore, he didn't have the strength to fight with the only member of his family he had left. With the man whom had taken care of him after his parents died, whom cooked for him every day, whom helped him with homework, whom worked to pay the bills so that his grandson could _live_.

 _I'm so tired,_ Yugi thought and rubbed his arms in an attempt to comfort himself. _I don't want this anymore._

For the first time in his lonesome, miserable life, Yugi felt the dead weight of his selfish acts wearing down on him. He felt the pathetic excuses he made up to talk right his many meetings with strange men he met. How he lied to himself that he needed it, that he didn't want any help, that he was fine on his own. His body felt so heavy and was fueled with multiple mistakes and bad choices. He couldn't even hear his own grandpa talking anymore, only his own slow breathing. _I'm so tired._

"Heba."

Yugi looked up to see Atemu across the door, and his eyes shifted in agony. His greatest fear had come true: Yami was leaving him. For the pathetic, sick child that he was. For a broken high-school student with psychological problems. Atemu's eyes were dull just like the expression he wore on his face. While they had grown so close over the week, Yugi felt more estranged from him than ever before. He had fallen so hard, and he hadn't even realized it.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded prostrated and weak. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"I should leave, Yugi. I'm just causing more problems."

Everyone always left in the end, Yami wasn't any different.

"So, you're just leaving me?"

Yugi looked at Atemu with intense eyes. Solomon decided not to mingle. In the depth of his silence, he witnessed something profound in Yugi's eyes. He remembered that, every time Yugi came home from his dates, his eyes always looked so lost. But this time he saw something else, a small light lurking behind them. He cared that this man left, and Solomon didn't understand why.

"You're just leaving me behind?! While you go home to your wife and your kids and your job and your fucking awesome life?!"

Yugi tried to act angry, but he couldn't. He felt so broken and lost that all he managed to do was cry. Atemu didn't answer, but slowly walked forward. While Yugi's head still hung down, Atemu wrapped his fingers around Yugi's wrists and waited for them to make eye-contact.

"Yami, I swear, I haven't seen anyone after I met you." Tears rolled down his cheek as he pleaded for Atemu to believe him.

"I won't leave you behind, okay?" His deep voice quivered in Yugi's ears and made him relax in the grip. They stared into each other's eyes, and Yugi felt he was drowning again in beautiful crimson he had seen for the first time two months ago. There was something burning in his chest that he didn't understand, and it ached his soul to the bone, but it felt so warm and reassuring. The determination in Atemu's eyes was strong, even Yugi's grandpa could see it. Yugi slowly nodded and looked back down, not wanting to break eye-contact with this handsome man, but he suddenly felt an immense fatigue hit him. There were so many questions repeating in his head. What if Yami had heard their fighting and yelling? What conclusions had he drawn from them? Of course he had heard it, how could he not? Of course he knew by now Yugi was emotionally instable, so why would he say that to him? Did he just try to shush him and then immediately after break all contact with him? What if he had just used him for sex, just like his stepfather? And why did it even matter?

"I love you."

The room was so, so quiet when those three poisonous words echoed through the emptiness. Solomon stared at his grandson who had said those words like they were nothing, absolutely hollow. Atemu's face creased in discontempt, but Yugi knew why. Those words were the biggest lie he had ever said in his entire life. He absolutely, did not at all love this gorgeous man before him. The only thing that drove them together was sex in the first place. The only thing those words meant was that he had fallen so deep in a whole that he didn't know how to crawl back out anymore. It had been a futile, sickeningly desperate attempt not to lose Yami for his own selfish actions, and he was ashamed of it. So ashamed that he couldn't even look the man in the eyes.

"I'll stop by tomorrow after work, we'll talk then."

The arms Atemu had been holding dropped nimbly to Yugi's side. He stood defeated in a corner with no means to escape, all he could do was keep crying. Yugi heard the clacking of Yami's expensive shoes on their tiled floor and then the closing of a door. Although his grandpa was there when he succumbed under the pressure, he felt the loneliest he had ever felt in his entire life. Even when his mother had taken her own life, he had never felt so alone in a room. He was crying harder then when he had found his dead mother in a pool of blood in the bathtub, and his grandfather's reassuring strokes on his back didn't comfort him at all. All he wanted to see was his Yami return to him, all he wanted to feel were his hands on his skin, all he wanted to smell was him. All he wanted, was, was... his stepfather. All he wanted was his stepfather, right? Because that's why he purposely met older, pedophilic men on the Internet, right? To find someone like his stepfather, who would molest him like his stepfather, abuse him like his stepfather, rape him like his stepfather. _I'm so disgusting. I'm so fucking disgusting!_

Yugi screamed. He screamed so loud until he could no more, because he finally understood. And still, at that moment, he could only think of his beautiful crimson eyes.

* * *

Omg why is there so much sex in this story?! This part was a bit of a 'Yugi-arc', and I dropped some hints to his traumatic past. It's not that difficult to put them together anyway. I'd say Atemu already has, but from his own perspective.

Please leave a review if you like the story, I'm open to ideas too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: being greedy**

In the early morning, Atemu was sitting behind his desk, biting at the end of a pencil while looking over the selling charts from last month. It was a habit he had done since starting high-school that wouldn't seem to fade, even if he bought plastic ones. It helped him think, although he wasn't thinking about the numbers at all, his mind had wandered of somewhere else.

 _He looked so tired,_ Atemu thought and decided to drop the papers on his desk. He had come to work in an attempt to distract himself, but it did quite the opposite. In actuality, it left him with plenty time to think while perhaps at home, he would've been busy taking care of the kids. He wanted to stay home first, but he couldn't be in the same room with his wife for five minutes. Guilt gnawed his heart while he had to look at her, and just looking her in the eyes caused him to flee to his job. Anything was better than staying home right now.

Yugi was obviously sick, at least emotionally, and that bothered Atemu. He had started to take a liking to him, and he had thought that, after having talked a bit after sex last time in his apartment, perhaps there was something more driving this relationship. But when he had visited Yugi those three nights at his house, all they had done was fuck, and they hadn't talked at all. Maybe Atemu was telling himself lies in the hope of pursuing a passionate affair behind his wife's back out of love, but it was more out of greed. And yet, for the first time, Atemu felt _complete,_ like he had finally found the lost puzzle to finish it, and he hadn't felt like this his entire life.

But why of all people, did he have to choose a kid of seventeen years with psychological problems? Atemu wasn't blind, he had known it from the first time he had talked to Yugi that there was something wrong with him. After all, would there be any other reason for that boy to talk to older strangers on the Internet and then meet? While it was so obviously for sex? Should it really surprise Atemu that he had done it plenty of times before with other men?

"Mr. Sennen."

His secretary knocked on the door and let herself in. She was one of the few in Atemu's company that could walk in without an answer. Atemu had always liked her, she reminded him of his mother although she was a lot younger. She was a very well-behaved woman who liked to do things by the book, yet also kind.

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you." She handed him a cup of black coffee.

"Who?" Atemu took the coffee without thinking and flipped over the first page of the numerals. He guessed that at least some of it had sticked while having stared at it for two hours.

"A boy named Yugi Motou."

Atemu nearly choked in his hot coffee as his secretary exclaimed the name so randomly, because she didn't know it held any significance whatsoever. She eyed her boss inquisitively while he tried to compose himself, but caught him swearing a few times in silence.

"Just send him up."

Despite that she heard the resentful tone he used, she nodded and went back down to fetch the kid she had recognized from that school trip about two weeks ago. It didn't really bother her that much, she could care less what her superior did after work, or who.

Yugi walked up the many stairs he still remembered from last time being in his office. It wasn't natural for Yugi to be up at this hour, 9 o'clock was still too early for him to function, but he had slept poorly and his mind always brought him to the same idea. He wanted to see his Yami, because he still feared he would never see him again if he didn't. And he wasn't ready to let go yet. So, without his grandpa knowing, he decided to skip school, although Solomon hadn't expected him to go to school either since he had been crying and yelling in his sleep all night.

Yugi walked in the fancy office and shrieked when the door behind him immediately shut closed with a loud smack. Yami's eyes were pouring out anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Nervously, Atemu walked past him to his desk. Yugi tried to say something but didn't get the chance.

"I told you I'd drop by tonight, what were you thinking?! Do you know how fucking dangerous this is?!"

His blood-red eyes bore right through Yugi's violet ones, and he stared at him for a while with inquiring arms, expecting a question that never came. Annoyed, he dropped himself on his chair and sighed while covering his face with one hand. He couldn't deal with all the stress anymore, he was tired enough as it was to make up lies every evening to leave his wife.

Yugi sensed how he had dropped the hostility and slowly walked forward. He had come here to talk to Yami, but now that he saw him, so fueled with rage, his mind drifted to a different idea. All he could think of again was to have Yami inside of him, to screw his brains out, and although he desperately tried to block those thoughts, he couldn't. Yugi stood before him and leaned forward, their faces close together so that they could smell each other's skin, and his hands resting on the armrests of Yami's chair to pin him in a corner. Yami's intentions shifted in eagerness as he looked at Yugi with pleading and hurting eyes, obviously considering what steps to take next. He wanted to give in so badly.

Yugi softly slipped his lips on Yami's, stroking them gently in a clean but still sensual kiss. He felt Yami resisting, his lips didn't move along, instead they were taut. But it didn't stop him from continuing, because despite Yami didn't participate, he felt he was also slowly succumbing. Yugi removed his lips and knelt down while his hands slid along Yami's body to the source of his manhood. Without losing eye-contact, he unbuckled the trousers of his suit and pulled them down. He could see the agony in Yami's eyes when a proud erection was presented between them, and Yugi smirked. He had won.

"H-Heba," Yami's voice sounded like music in Yugi's ears when he heard his shaking voice pronounce that name. Yugi clutched his right hand around the hardening and licked the top, letting his tongue slide along the entire length to his balls, and then back up, still looking Yami fixated in his eyes. Yami's muscles tensed when Yugi took it all inside, sucking on his cock and tasting the salty precum pouring right out of it. He devoured Yami, bit in his length and made him moan with the pain, then continued sucking him roughly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's hips and pulled them closer, begging him to participate. He yanked on Yami's hips and allowed the older man to deepthroat him several times, than took the man's hands and placed them on his head, pulling his own hair so that Yami would mimick the movement. And Yami did. He fucked Yugi's mouth so roughly that he almost couldn't breathe, and pulled his hair so violently that even a few hairs were pulled out. Yugi gagged at the intensity but enjoyed it at the same time, sometimes still biting the cock in his mouth while his hands played with the CEO's balls. The older man couldn't refrain himself anymore. He went faster and rougher and grabbed Yugi's head with both his hands, drawing it closer for his climax to come. He moaned Heba's name while coming inside of his beautiful mouth and felt the tender jolts of his afterclimax while Yugi licked him clean, then fell back in his chair, defeated.

"Please, just stop," Yami pleaded as his Heba crawled on top of him. Yugi pulled down his pants and presented him with his own erection, but Atemu flinched and looked away. His tears just turned Yugi on even more. In a wrecked manner, Yugi sat down on Atemu's lap but let his legs bungle over the armrests, sitting in a rather submissive position. The student leaned forward to continue their lovemaking and sucked on Atemu's lips, but the man pushed him away. "Heba, stop."

 _Heh._ Yugi smirked and came closer nonetheless. If Yami really wanted him to stop, he wouldn't use that nickname in the first place. His words were just a facade to tell his own mind that he tried to stop it so he wouldn't feel guilty afterwards.

Suddenly, Atemu kicked Yugi of his chair and the boy fell on the floor with a loud thump. He arched his back in pain from the aftermath and his eyes sprung open, but was quickly refrained by Yami on top of him. Yugi panicked, for the first time he was afraid of the man above him, but didn't understand why. After all, he had provoked him, and this was what he wanted. Yet Yami's eyes were ominous and made him tremble. The older man wrapped his hands around Yugi's throat while bearing his teeth. Yugi gagged as he felt the tension increase and realized Yami was choking him.

"This is what you want, isn't it?! You fucking slut!"

The boy reached for air when Yami released some restraint but still kept his hands firmly around the choker Yugi wore around his neck. When Yami penetrated him, Yugi winced at the pain of the sudden intrusion and began crying. The worst part was that he was actually enjoying it. Even the hard floor on which he was being fucked right now, uncomfortable as it was, pleased him. While Yami thrusted in violently, Yugi felt how he lost the ability to breathe again and desperately tried to reach for air. He grabbed Yami's hands and tried to yank them away, staring into his furious eyes while the man clenched his teeth.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!"

Yugi began losing eye-sight, but before he fainted Yami let go again, this time completely pulling away his hands, watching the younger breathe for air. He held still and didn't move his muscles, just watched how the boy he had been screwing was struggling to breathe, but finally managed to compose himself.

In a radical way, Atemu pulled out and got up to put on his clothes, while Yugi remained silent, still recovering his breath, on the floor. His eyes felt sore and heavy from crying and his throat ached, all he could do was stare at the ceiling without moving a muscle.

"Get out."

Yugi's eyes averted to the man whom was standing near his window, looking outside. His cold words slowly sunk in and Yugi carefully got on his feet to get dressed, holding onto the desk halfway through for support. He was wrecked and beaten, felt like he could faint any moment, and so tired. When he finally put his clothes on, Yugi tried to say Yami's name, but the man intervened.

"Get _the fuck_ out."

Tears started dwelling at his violet eyes because of what he felt. Yugi felt exploited, used and _so, so disgusting_ , but he couldn't blame anything on Atemu. Everything was his fault, he had started it and he had wanted it, no, _needed_ it, but now that he had he wasn't happy at all. Stumbling his way to the door, Yugi let himself out and walked away, leaving the older man alone with his misery.

* * *

 _Maybe this isn't a good idea._

Yugi fidgeted with the buttons of his jacket while sitting in the leather sofa of Atemu's apartment. He was tense and still sore from the abuse this morning. His eyes were still red like he hadn't slept for days.

 _Maybe I should just leave and forget about him._

But how could he? Whatever it was that appealed him in Yami, it had turned his head around and had changed his heart drastically. Never ever in his entire fucked up life had he cared about someone so brilliantly, never had he wished for someone to stay with him and comfort him in an endless night of grief. Yugi wanted to see Atemu and learn about him, meet his kids and visit his native country, to understand him. To finally know what was going on inside that businessman's mind. He pulled out his smartphone and reread the message Yami had sent him a few hours ago.

 _'My apartment, 11, no sex.'_

It was very apathetic and distant. Atemu wanted to see him but made it very clear he didn't want any sex involved this time. Not that it bothered Yugi, but it was apparent that perhaps the little sexual relationship they had wasn't enough to make Atemu happy. Perhaps he wanted to talk things out and end it for good this time, due to Yugi's own selfishness.

Yugi startled when he heard a key fiddling in the lock of the door and jumped up when it opened. There stood Atemu, his jacket carelessly hanging over his arm, his eyes serene. Yugi swallowed, afraid of what was to come as Yami slowly walked forward. The walking turned into running and the older man embraced Yugi fiercely, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and started kissing him passionately. Yugi was absolutely dumb-struck as he was finding himself in Atemu's arms, kissing him tenderly, his mind making all the wrong connections to fix this puzzle. In a whif, Yugi smelled the bitter scent of strong alcohol coming from his mouth and even tasted it when he forced his tongue inside, messily swirling around the other's. Yugi's eyes were wide open in shock however, he gave into temptation and let Yami carry him to the bedroom, where the tanned man flung him on the mattress and crawled over him. They kissed passionately for another few minutes and worked their ways out of their clothes, struggling with the complexity of unbuttoning and untying, until they were finally naked 'enough' to not have any disruptions during sex.

Atemu spread Yugi's legs and placed himself in between. He swung Yugi's legs over his shoulders and roughly entered him, at which Yugi moaned loudly and started playing with himself. He pumped in and out a few times and already felt he was coming, but Yugi was almost ready too. So Yami let go of all breaks and while their lovemaking lasted but a few minutes, he couldn't remember having been this satisfied in a while, or perhaps that was due to the alcohol. Yugi came soon after, and once ready he embraced Atemu tenderly and played with his hair until they fell asleep.

* * *

" _Heba."_

Yugi's eyes tiredly opened, the first hazy looks of what appeared to be a person in front of him. He closed his eyes again, too tired to already wake up.

"Heba."

The voice was louder this time, more pressing. Yugi opened his eyes again and saw someone lying next to him in bed. He saw dark brown, almost crimson eyes analysing his sleeping form, resting on every part of his body, before looking back in his own violet ones.

"Wake up, Heba."

He drowned deeply in those beautiful eyes and allowed the man to carress his cheek with the back of his hand, getting used to his gentle touches although he would've hated them in the past.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked and closed his eyes again for a while.

"It's 3 o'clock."

Atemu chuckled when he saw a displeased frown appear on Yugi's face. He was aware of the unholy hour, but he didn't feel like making family matters worse by letting Yugi stay over again. Yugi ruffled his face in the blanket and grumbled, not feeling like moving any time soon.

"I'll drive you home, okay?"

"Don't wannaaaa."

No, he didn't want to at all, and the comforting caresses of Yami's warm hand didn't help either. It eased his mind from all the stress he had felt the previous days. So he nestled deeper in Yami's embrace and forced himself in his arms, but his eyes were now open with worry. Lying here in his Yami's arms, he suddenly felt the need to come clean, although he had never done that before in his life. Not to his psychiatrist, and definitely not to his grandfather. But the thought of losing Atemu due to himself scared him, and he wanted to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

Yugi rolled over so that he was on top of Yami and looked the man in the eyes. Atemu saw a flash of determination sparkle in them.

"What do you want to know?"

Atemu looked at his Heba, thinking about the question while his answer was already lying on the tip of his tongue. But he wanted to take things slow and not push Yugi into anything unwanted by asking questions so rapidly. His hand caressed the boy's cheek and tug a lock of hair behind his ear to interpret his eyes more clearly.

"Everything," he answered.

Yugi sighed and gathered all the strenght he had, but he wasn't sure if any words would come out of his mouth. He felt like his tongue was swollen and his mouth locked, his body began shaking when the memories he had surpressed for so long resurfaced above an ocean of suffering. _Everything?_ He didn't know where to begin. Everything was so much. Did he even have the time to explain all that? Or maybe it could just be explained in one very short, simple notion. He could form a simple sentence in his mind, but the words never escaped. They wouldn't this time either. The same feeling of emptiness returned whenever he thought about his past, like he was running through a tunnel without seeing anything and without any means of escape. Yugi began panicking and hitched, short of breath but an excess of tears, until he felt Yami's hand reassuring him again and finally saw a light to escape.

"When you're ready." He smiled at the young boy above him, and Yugi smiled back as he placed his hand on top of his.

Yugi didn't talk anymore after that. He had rested on Yami's chest for another half hour until they finally decided to get up and take Yugi home. They walked out of the apartment and got in Atemu's car. Little did they know someone saw them.

* * *

So I was planning on letting Yugi explain what had happened to him, but when I finally got to it I just thought it was too soon and didn't make any sense, so I closed it without the confession (sorry).

The next chapter will probably involve less sex (I think, but I thought that last time too soooo), and a bit more progress in the story from Atemu's side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: an uncalculated mistake**

Yugi was at school that morning. He decided he had skipped enough as it was, but his thoughts weren't on his English classes. He sat behind his desk at the back of the classroom, looking outside the window at other students who had physical education and were running outside. Yet even while watching these unknown people, the memories of yesterday night kept haunting him. He had started the conversation in such a determined conscience, hoping that night would be the night where he would stop lying to himself and the people around him. But when the moment came, all he had to offer was silence. He wasn't able to pronounce the words in his head, didn't have a clue how to drop them from his lips. The prepared speech became a huge mess of letters and words that were incomprehensible, and it left him empty. There was no mistake that he could've explained everything in one baffling sentence, but it stayed behind in his head and waited to be unlocked. And it would wait there, until Yugi would be ready to open it. Until he would be ready to tell Atemu.

" _When you're ready."_

He caressed the spot where Yami's hand had been yesterday, but to no avail because the touch was gone. His violet eyes wandered over the many students in his class, making him wonder if he knew anyone's name at all. He had spent many years with these people in class but he knew nothing of them. They were walking around in class, talking to each other, some of them playing games because there was a small break between this and the next period. It was the moment where Yugi would completely retreat and allow his thoughts to wander.

Two girls walked by Yugi's desk after having bought a snack at one of the vending machines. Yugi watched curiously as they passed and one of them was looking at him while whispering something in her friend's ear. He couldn't help but feel that the conversation was about him, but he had no idea what it was about. Suddenly, he was aware that multiple eyes were looking at him. Yugi was used to being the centre of unwanted attention in high-school, they enjoyed gossiping about his personal life and weird behaviour. But this time felt different. They were looking at him with astonished faces, like they had just unlocked a secret about the guy they were looking at, and now were worried about him. Yugi didn't like the stares at all. They kept gaping at him but quickly averted their eyes when that person they were talking about looked back, pretending to scroll on their cellphones.

"Yugi Motou."

Their teacher from the previous hour walked in, and everyone looked at the woman and then at Yugi. Yugi looked up from his desk at his teacher.

"A word, please."

Hesitantly, Yugi got up from his seat while everyone kept staring at him. He walked behind his teacher and followed her to the principal's office. Inside, the headmaster sat on his chair and greeted Yugi once he entered the room, but he didn't seem mad at all. His English teacher took a seat beside him. Yugi thought about the possibility that he would scold him for having skipped school so much, but most of the times none of the teachers would say anything because they were aware of Yugi's emotional condition. So why was today any different?

"Is there someone, _bothering_ you lately, Mr. Motou?"

Yugi frowned at the extreme emphasis the principal used for that particular word. The man took the expression for a no and opened his tablet that had been lying in front of him. A screen appeared, and he turned it toward Yugi for him to read the title of a news article.

 _Atemu Sennen spotted with high-school student_

Yugi's eyes widened. His eyes were fixated on the revealed screen as the headmaster turned the tablet back to him, allowing the student to let the words sink in. Yugi's eyes were shaking, this wasn't good at all. What if he would be the cause of Atemu's soon to collapse world?

"Yugi," his teacher spoke softly and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Did he force you to do anything?"

Yugi pulled away his eyes from his trembling hands to look at his teacher. She saw a secure and truthful expression lying in his eyes. "Everything he did was with my consent."

The principal sighed. If Yugi didn't want to press any charges, then there was little they could do.

* * *

Atemu never answered his phone that day, or the day after. Yugi had even tried calling him with his grandfather's cellphone, but to no avail. All he heard was the same bloody voicemail over and over again, and he always hung up before the message was finished. Inside Yugi's mind dark assumptions surfaced that he had tried to ignore at first, but now couldn't anymore. He was pissed off for being ignored, even though Atemu probably couldn't help things. He was furious for being used as an object of sexual outlet, but never deserved anything more timid. Even if Yami confirmed that he was not the type to go and fool around behind his wife's back, he had done this time, and if he had thought he could keep it a secret until the day he died, he was wrong. What did he expect to happen? That they could meet once in a while every few weeks to fuck for the courage of facing another day of hardships with his family? It didn't work like that, at least not when it involved Yugi. Yugi always got what he wanted, and he wanted Yami to make a choice.

"Is Mr. Sennen here?"

The secretary looked up from her papers at the boy standing in front of her. A little perplexed, she nodded, recognizing the boy from a few days ago and now also from the tabloids. "I'll contact him."

Like a storm, Atemu barged in through the door and passed by while his eyes were still locked on his cellphone scrolling through multiple emails he had received from art dealers that didn't want to pursue any more exchanges with his company. He was frustrated and it showed through his features, even his walk was forced and tense from the stress he had gone through since yesterday.

"Mr. Sennen!" His secretary was calling him from afar, but he wasn't in the mood for anymore bad news. Two man stood beside the CEO while he snapped back an answer. "WHAT?!"

"Th-there's someone here to see you."

Yugi felt suddenly very small when those angry eyes shot at him and only turned redder. Yami's pupils were so small compared to his usually dark ones. The two men beside him raised their brows while looking back at the kid standing at the entry and then back to the businessman, features of discontempt prevailing.

"Tell him I don't have time."

The CEO turned around to continue his pacing pursued by his colleagues, but a voice stopped him.

"I'm not leaving."

Yami looked over his shoulder to see Yugi still standing in a secure position. He frowned in irritation and walked back to gain distance, seeing how Yugi suddenly recoiled from his spot. The older man stopped right in front of him, their faces close enough to have a private conversation.

"I don't have time to play your games. My lawyer is working on it, but until then I need to lay low. You're only making matters worse by being here." Atemu whispered without looking at Yugi. His eyes were focused on the two men that were still waiting for him at the other side of the room, and by the look on their faces they were not pleased. He couldn't lose these customers too.

"You can at least pick up the phone, right?! Is that too much to ask?" Yugi's voice was silent but urgent, like a stage whisper. The fact that Yami was too busy worrying about his work instead of paying any attention to their conversation drove him even madder.

"No, I can't!" Atemu looked back when he realized he had raised his voice, but it didn't look like anyone heard. "My wife keeps bugging me asking who's been trying to call me, because she knows it's you!"

Atemu wanted to turn around and walk away, but Yugi grabbed his arm. "Can I at least see you tonight? Or tomorrow night? At the apartment?"

"Let go, Yugi."

"Please."

As much as Atemu tried to ignore his puppy eyes, he simply couldn't retort the effect it had on him. He grabbed Yugi's shirt and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "Tomorrow night, 11," and then let go to return to his work, leaving Yugi absolutely aroused by the heating pitch of his voice.

* * *

Yugi lied diligently on the bed, his eyes blindfolded. Around him he heard multiple noises that he couldn't pinpoint to their source. He knew Atemu was walking around the room, naked, because that part he had seen before being blindfolded, but he didn't know what the man was doing. The tension of insecurity made Yugi horny and impatient. Soon after, Yugi winced when he felt a gag ball being strapped around his mouth. He bit down hard on the bit yet hushed himself to breathe slowly while he felt himself being rolled over on the bed. Yami pushed his knees to his arms and began tying it with multiple ropes after he tied Yugi's hands together behind his back. The young boy grew nervous when he was unable to move freely. His knees were tied around his upper arms in an extremely uncomfortable pleat.

A small moan escaped Yugi's lips when he felt a first touch around his now hard length, not having expected what he couldn't see. The tension and fear of a few minutes ago ebbed away in pleasure from being indulged by his Yami's sweet licking. Although he struggled a bit while Yami sucked him, it was mainly because of the multiple straps tying him down. Yugi tried to remain as silent as possible so he could hear the slurping noises Yami made while taking him in. He thought of them as beautiful and wanted it to last forever. Hearing how Yami devoured his erection gave him goosebumps that his eyes could not offer.

But the noises stopped after two minutes already, and Yugi felt frustrated for coming short. He felt Atemu move around him and a buzzing sound appeared. Atemu pushed the anal plug in Yugi's entrance and left it there for prepping while conjuring a smirk that Yugi could not see. Then the gag ball was removed from his mouth and before he could even take a deep breath Yami pushed his cock all the way inside. He forced it in and immediately pulled back, making Yugi inhale rapidly in response. Saliva dripped from the boy's mouth and the sight of his blindfolded, panting face made Atemu impatient. He couldn't wait any longer, after all he had been waiting for this all his life.

Aggressively, Atemu grabbed Heba's chin and pushed some of his fingers in his mouth while his other hand positioned his erection in front of his lips. With the fingers in his mouth he forced it open and then pushed his erection in. He grabbed the back of Heba's head with both his hands and shoved it closer, repeating the action in a steady beat. He heard how Heba gagged every time he was deep throating him but wouldn't try to get away. Instead, his face remained diligently at the spot while his tongue worked hungrily on Atemu's hard on. Atemu closed his eyes and allowed himself to moan in pleasure.

Yugi looked up when Yami removed the blindfold and looked him straight in the eyes while continuing sucking. The older man had a gorgeous smile on his face from enjoying himself so much as he looked at the student. He grinned when Yugi's face returned the signs of obvious pleasure while being abused so roughly.

"You're such a fucking slut."

Yugi's moan vibrated through Atemu's length. He absolutely loved it when Atemu insulted him during sex. It was part of his submissive role that he liked to play during fucking, and it turned him on. The plug inside him was still vibrating, but it didn't satisfy him anymore. He wanted Atemu inside of him more than ever now, and he would scream it if he wouldn't be fucking his mouth right now.

Yami retreated, pulling himself out and Yugi reached for air before the man grabbed his chin again to look him in the eyes. "Beg me."

Yugi swallowed away some of the precum and looked back at Yami, panting heavily. "Please, fuck me Yami." His dark crimson eyes lurked over him with a tone of amusement, but made no move. Yugi realized Yami wanted more.

"Fuck me already!"

He rocked somewhat when struggling with the rope around his hands that refrained him from grabbing Yami closer.

"Molest me! Torture me! Fucking abuse me! I don't fucking care, just fuck me already!"

He saw the shift in Yami's tone and Yugi closed his eyes, preparing himself for intense pain for the rest of the night. Without so much of a question, he opened his mouth when Yami placed the ball back in his mouth and removed the anal plug. But when the buzzing didn't stop, he had to open his eyes to see Yami was putting the plug in himself this time. Their eyes locked when Yami growled while pushing it inside, and Yugi found himself attracted to the sight of Yami's pain.

Atemu reached closer to his Heba and slightly lifted his hips in the air to position himself around them. In a then swift move, he pushed his cock inside very slowly, but immediately all the way in. Heba whimpered when he stopped. Once Atemu had entered him, he began thrusting back and forth violently, painfully, and his Heba couldn't do anything about it because he was tied down. The straps around his knees kept his legs wide open for Atemu to fuck as hard as he wanted without any interference, and that offered him the wildest sex ever. From the many times he had fucked Heba, he had never heard him scream so loudly as tonight, and the whole apartment block would probably hear it. It was beautiful to listen to, and it drove him crazy in anticipation. He fucked Heba hard for a full fifteen minutes, slapping his groin against Yugi's ass over and over until his skin turned a bright red. Heba came first and the cum spurted all over his own chest and face, yelling and crying while Atemu continued fucking him mercilessly. After another five minutes, he followed and came inside of him, filling him up with everything he had and then began kissing the boy underneath his passionately after removing the gag ball, plunging his tongue in and fighting with the other's in a heated kiss that laster another few minutes or so. The kissing slowed down as the fatigue finally kicked in and Atemu felt the after effects from having used his muscles so intensely for so long. He looked down at his Heba whom had closed his eyes and seemed to be falling asleep. Yami smiled at the now so innocent face he performed in his dreams.

* * *

Yugi woke up after about an hour or so. He was lying on the bed next to Atemu whose hands were firmly wrapped around him, and the ropes laid casually on the floor next to them. For a while he though back at the first time when he and Atemu had fucked, and how they had fallen asleep in the exact same position. The warmth and love he had felt from being held so gently, the warmth that reminded him of his mother while he lulled her only son to sleep.

Yugi began humming one of the songs his mother used to sing when he was little. It was a very simple song for children, but it cradled so much reassuring memories of his past before everything became a huge mess. He wondered why, of all the moments, he always thought about his mother while being intimate with Atemu. Then again, he also always thought about his stepfather while being intimate too, so his thoughts weren't really reliable.

Yugi didn't move when a tanned hand started caressing his bare arms. Atemu kissed his neck softly before nuzzling closer to the student's naked body.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yugi responded and rolled over. They smiled at each other when making eye-contact. "Actually, I'm great. You were great."

"I wasn't talking about the sex."

Yugi's smile turned into a frown looking upon Atemu's serious face. Was it so obvious that he was thinking about his mother, just because he was humming a stupid song? It bothered him that Atemu could read him so easily, maybe even better than his own grandfather. Then again, Yugi never really let his grandpa in either.

"Atemu, what did you tell your wife when she saw the picture?"

Atemu rested on his elbows to have a better look at the student. "Nothing. I told her it was just a misunderstanding."

Yugi made a clucking sound and took a sitting position on the bed. He simply could not believe that Atemu had lied so casually about his wife about something so fragile that was obviously not _nothing_ , as he proclaimed it to be. Perhaps _nothing_ was what this relationship was worth to Atemu, but it definitely wasn't to Yugi. He had actually believed that, for the first time in his life, he had grown attached to someone and actually _liked_ that person. And yet here he was, the side person, a third wheel along Atemu's marriage that was nice to play with once in a while but held no priorities whatsoever.

"I can't believe you'd just say something like that!"

"It's not that simple –"

"Yes, yes it is! Why would you stay with her?! Do you even love her?!"

"I do."

Atemu's eyes were dead-serious when he spoke those words and Yugi felt his heart crumble under the weight. The CEO realized for the first time that Yugi was yet a student, too young and immature to comprehend any of this. He still saw everything so black and white while there was more gray in the picture, but he couldn't see that colour. He was blind to it.

"... Just not like that."

Yugi looked at Atemu with hurting eyes. That sentence made him even more confused. If he truly loved his wife, than why cheat on her with another man? Can you love someone without not feeling attracted to them at all? Does that even make any sense? Atemu came closer to him and slowly caressed his cheek, a smile was plastered on his face in an unnatural way that made Yugi feel uncomfortable. There wasn't the slightest evidence on his face that he truly loved his wife, all he saw was hurt and doubt.

"We've been married for ten years, Heba. Of course I love her."

Yugi could feel the gravity in his voice but didn't understand any of it. "Then why did you marry her?"

"Because I had to."

 _Ah,_ Yugi thought and swallowed his tongue. Suddenly, he saw the pieces of the puzzle coming together. It had been such a long time that he saw the gray in between the black and white. Atemu should've been about eighteen when he got married, and it had been probably arranged by his family. So Atemu never wanted to marry her in the first place, but simply was forced to by his parents. And now, after ten years, he finally succumbed to his own needs and decided to give into greed. Then how long had he suffered in unhappiness for being married to someone that he felt no attraction to at all? How was he able to go to work every day and smile in front of his children when secretly inside, he was drowning in his own grief of a lack of freedom?

"I don't want to meet in secret for the rest of my life, Yami... I just can't."

Atemu's spirit sunk to his feet. The happiness he had felt from a few hours ago while being with Yugi, making love to him, it melted away like snow in the sun. He knew that this day would come, they couldn't meet in secret for the rest of their lives, even though Atemu would do anything to make that come through. It just wasn't possible. He had four children and a company to run, and Yugi had a full life ahead of him that, despite the hardships he had endured, would work out eventually.

"Heba..." The older man wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a hug. Despite still being naked, the hug was sincere and tender. "It'll be difficult for a while to keep meeting like this, but I want to enjoy the little time we have left together before it burns away."

Yugi felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes that began rolling down his cheek on Atemu's shoulders. For some reason, this moment felt like farewell, and Yugi simply wasn't ready for that. He had no intention of looking from the sidelines while the only man he ever felt anything toward at all walked away. It was clear to him now that Atemu wasn't content with this situation either, and it bothered him that he couldn't just walk away and leave it all behind. There were probably more reasons that he couldn't just leave his wife other than loving her that Yugi just wasn't aware of. Yami did have a choice, he could decide to leave and start over his life, together with Yugi. It'd be hard, yes, but they'd have each other. Yugi shook his head at that thought. No, he would just have Atemu. Atemu would have a broken family and a failed company, and he had everything but Yugi because Yugi was just a fucked up high-school kid with issues that he hadn't even begin processing. If he really would leave, it would all be for Yugi while Atemu was left behind with nothing, so he would never choose this. Yugi felt small for the particularly tiny role he had in Atemu's life.

"C-can I take a picture of us? As a keepsake when I feel lonely."

Atemu frowned at the request, obviously not keen on the idea. Yugi knew what he was thinking about. Paparazzi had a good way of finding information that wasn't theirs, could he really take the risk? Then again how would they get their hands on a picture on Yugi's phone, the idea was somewhat far-fetched, but still it didn't really convince him. If it weren't for Yugi's mesmerizing eyes, he wouldn't have given into it.

Atemu held the student in his arms and pushed him back on the bed while kissing him passionately as Yugi took several pictures with his smartphone. After taking a few, he carelessly threw his phone aside to return the kiss in favour when he felt Yami's hard on pushing against his groin. Atemu retreated and looked at his Heba with a smirk.

"I'm hard again."

He forced his lips back on the boy and rubbed their bodies together, ready for another round.

* * *

So, I've been thinking quite a while as to how I wanted this chapter to evolve for the rest of the story. The ending doesn't seem like a big deal, but it will be significant for the next chapter, so sorry if it felt sort of like a filler, but it was important for the rest of the story.

I also got a question as to why Atemu doesn't simply divorce, well, I sort of already explained it in this chapter. It's really not that simple. When I witnessed my parents' divorce, I thought the same thing, but it makes you realize that it is indeed not that simple to split after having been married for so long. It's a very difficult and sensitive subject that takes quite a long time to happen. So, have some patience.

I want to thank everyone for their cheering reviews and ask them to keep doing it because it makes me super happy! I hope this chapter is rewarding enough!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: disastrous ideas**

Atemu sat behind his desk, scrolling over multiple data. He was smiling happily as he saw the sales had improved again overnight and hadn't been affected that much after all. As his lawyer had said, it was just the heat of the moment, soon to be forgotten when there wasn't any more proof. People were gossiping herd animals that liked to go with the flow for as long as it kept them entertained.

As he was humming behind his computer, he thought about the previous night with his Heba. While the first sex was aggressive and violent, their second lovemaking had been so gentle and loving. He had never felt so connected to someone while making love, with such pure en genuine motives. Thinking about it made him feel so happy, and he hadn't felt like that in a while. Not in ten years to be precise.

But the humming stopped when he scrolled over the stock numbers. What he saw was devastating. The shares had dropped dramatically in value and people were selling them for less than half the price. The numbers kept decreasing at tremendous speed and Atemu realized he was holding the screen of his laptop in agony.

He flinched when someone called him, but his eyes were still on the constantly changing numbers of the shares of his company. At this rate, his company would be worth nothing by the end of month. By the end of the week he would be bankrupt, and he didn't even know why.

"What?!" It wasn't his intention to yell on the phone, but the discovery left him quivering in fear of losing everything he had worked for so hard. Now that he thought of it, yelling at his secretary is the only thing he'd been doing as of late.

"You might wanna check the tabloids, sir." The woman spoke worriedly, understanding that her boss had probably already seen the results for himself and demanded an explanation.

Atemu slammed down the phone and surfed to the website of a popular tabloid at Domino's. He scrolled down a page not too low because what he had been looking for was such big news it had reached the top three most popular articles today. His pupils turned smaller in fear and his breathing hitched as he watched two carefully selected photos from the ones Yugi had taken yesterday evening. The ones where they were kissing so passionately that even their tongues were visible on the pictures, aside from their both naked chests.

The CEO looked away and held his hand in front of his mouth. Tears dwelled in his eyes and he felt like vomiting but managed to keep it down. He couldn't even begin to describe the sickening experience he felt of having discovered how easily exposed his secret appeared on a tabloid. This could not be happening. This certainly could not be happening. How did they get their hands on those pictures? Did Yugi have anything to do with it? But it was just impossible. The idea crossed his mind that perhaps Yugi had used him to leak pictures to the media for money, but he couldn't believe any of it. What he had with Yugi was so pure and divine, he just couldn't believe Yugi would do something like that. But then the question still remained, how?

Atemu looked in agony as his phone was ringing again. He had never been so scared in his life to pick it up, but he had to. Even if it was a client letting him know he wanted to break off all connections, or his lawyer informing him of the disastrous situation, he had to pick up. Even if it was Yugi, he had to pick up. Although his hands were shaking so nervously, he managed to grab the horn and answer with a fearful voice.

"H-hello?"

" _Atemu."_

For a moment, he felt his heart stop beating. Having run through the possibilities of who could be calling him, he hadn't even thought about his wife. Instead, Yugi was the first person that had crossed his mind. His head was blazing with emotions and words that he couldn't utter of stupidity, like his lips were locked so tight and he failed to speak. He felt a part of himself changing drastically from self-assured to utterly defeated.

" _I take it you saw the news."_

He let his head hang while his free hand rubbed through his own hair. Even if he managed to speak, he didn't know what to say.

" _Atemu?"_

He couldn't answer. Despite she continued talking, nothing escaped his lips. He was so embarrassed about having lied to the woman on the phone so much to an extent it was impossible to say anything at all. At the other end of the line, he heard his wife sigh heavily when she realized her husband wasn't about to answer.

" _I've called my mom. I'm going back to Egypt for a while and I'm taking Babu and Hasani with me so you can sort things out. Will you take care of Nour and Akili? You should be alright, they'll be at school most of the time. Just make sure Nour takes his medicines."_

She acted so normal, so calm and relaxed, Atemu couldn't understand how. He felt how he began crying without even knowing when it had started happening. He had never realized how comforting his wife's voice was until now, and how great of a mother she was for taking care of her kids while being married to... to a _monster_. That's all Atemu was in the end. He had treated his wife so poorly and took her for granted that alas, today, he would pay the ultimate price. His voice quivered and hitched when pronouncing her name.

"R-Rania, I –"

" _Please don't, Atemu. I knew what I signed up for when I was to marry you, but I though we were fine. I guess I just didn't expect you to... fall back to your old customs. You need to decide what to do with your life. Until then, I'll stay in Egypt."_

She thought they were fine? Is that how she described it, fine? Is that how a husband and wife were supposed to be, just _fine_? Or perhaps his whole life had been a lie? The fairy tales and Disney movies where the man and woman fell in love and they lived happily ever after was just a big, fat lie. Living a happy, peaceful life with the person he loved was all he wanted when he was younger, but then you end up marrying someone you don't love, and all your expectations are just shattered in front of your eyes. He didn't want to be fine for the rest of his life, but did he really have a choice in the matter? His wife seemed to think so, but he knew better than that. He knew what she, no, everyone expected him to do, he just wasn't sure if he could.

" _Oh, and Atemu?"_

Atemu snapped back from his thought and clutched the horn tightly.

" _Your parents, they know."_

A fear so intense and provoking cloaked over Atemu and left him hopeless. He figured it had only been a matter of time and yet he didn't want to imagine his parents' reaction after having heard or seen the news.

Rania hung up to leave Atemu with a loud, ice cold sound of rejection. This was the day Atemu's life would change forever, and it was his own damn fault.

* * *

 _You have 58 missed calls and 13 voice mails. To call back, press 1. To listen to your messages, press 2. To delete –_

Yugi swung his phone across the room in an attempt to neglect the many messages and calls Atemu had left on his phone. 58, it was less than the 87 calls from yesterday, but it still left behind a nasty sting. He couldn't face Atemu nor listen to his voice, at least not yet. He wasn't prepared for the news he was about to receive and figured it would be easier to pretend there wasn't any to begin with. It was Yugi's usual and immature way of dealing with problems, but that was just who he was. A lying, immature child.

His grandpa walked in the living-room and threw some laundry on the student's lap whom was sitting thoughtfully in the couch, where he had spent most of his day, and it didn't seem like that was gonna change any time soon.

"Fold your own laundry."

Yugi sighed. His grandfather had been snapping at him for two days in a row and seemed to be very disappointed with his grandson. He hadn't prepared anything for dinner yesterday and today as well, just cooked something easy for himself and had eaten alone in silence in the kitchen. There was a minimal effort of word-exchanging involved that left Yugi clueless what to do, and yet he knew the answer so clearly. He just had to pick up the bloody phone and talk to Atemu, but his grandfather's charade wouldn't convince him. He just didn't understand.

Yugi tried to fold some of the laundry his grandpa had thrown at him but failed miserably when someone rang the door. Solomon returned soon after with a man behind him that Yugi didn't know, but it seemed like the man had been looking for him because a smile conjured on his face at the sight of the student.

"Mr. Motou! I am here to pick you up and take you to Mr. Sennen's mansion."

Everything about that sentence sounded dubiously suspicious. As if Atemu would invite him to his house, maybe have dinner with his kids and wife, great idea!

"Why would I believe any of that?"

"Well," the man hesitated, "Mr. Sennen did try calling you a few times, so he asked me to pick you up anyway."

 _Fuck,_ Yugi thought. The man's words suddenly sounded a lot more reliable. He had in all honesty not even listened to the voice messages Atemu had left him over the phone, the less he heard his voice the better. After all, he didn't want to succumb to it.

He looked at his grandfather who stood beside listening temperately but would not mingle in the issue. Even if Yugi wanted to come, Solomon still had the last say in this matter. The old man felt the lingering eyes on his resting features and pointed at the strange man with his thumb, without making eye-contact.

"You created this mess, better clean it up too."

The youngest among them rolled his eyes in annoyance, having heard that sentence for over ten times today and had grown rather sick of it. But perhaps his grandfather was right. He had, after all, created this mess and was struggling to solve it, because he had absolutely no idea how to. If it hadn't been for him, Atemu wouldn't be drowning in this misery right now. If it hadn't been for him, Atemu would've probably met someone else on that chatting website and had fucked them instead, without that person working him into more problems as it was. But they had met and they shared something different other than sex, something that they both thought was incomprehensible but was always drifting around them and tempted them into seeing each other over and over again. If faith was any more tangible, it probably felt like this.

A few moments later, Yugi sat in the limo after having packed some supplies and fresh clothes. He felt rather uncomfortable in the expensive car, it was the first time he was sitting in a leather car with champagne holder and a freaking table at the back. His violet eyes looked outside to fly over the thick blanket of night lights cloaking Domino City, thinking about what his grandfather had told him before he left the house.

" _Just stop lying to yourself, Yugi... Be safe."_

Now that he thought it through, the message had a lot more meaning than he had first implied. Perhaps this whole mess was a result from lying to himself and with that, all the people around him. It was touching to know that despite the several missteps in his life his grandpa still told him to take care. In his own way, he was saying that he still cared about Yugi, and it made Yugi feel relieved.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Yugi was absolutely stunned. He was gaping his eyes out at the humongous mansion where they halted, after having driven up the ridiculously long driveway. The mansion was a steady rectangular building with several classic decorations around the balustrades and roof. He was so distracted about the mere view that he hadn't even noticed the driver was carrying his luggage. The whole experience was foreign to him as he had never had this much luxury in his life. He considered not following the man at all, but decided he would have to face Atemu eventually and couldn't keep postponing everything for his own sake.

Inside, the building was pretty much the same, a somewhat Victorian interior with dark wallpaper and expensive furniture. The entrance was bigger than Yugi's living-room, and at the centre was a large wooden staircase that led to the top floor.

"Mr. Sennen is in his office, I'll take you to him."

Still dumb-struck by Atemu's home, Yugi snapped his eyes away from the view and began following the man. The mansion was awfully quiet and empty to be so big, and it made Yugi wonder if anyone else was home. They walked through the, once again, astonishing living-room, and then the driver opened the door to Atemu's working place to let Yugi in. Inside, Atemu stood in the middle of the room, worrying eyes skimming through papers he was holding in his hands and dropped one file after the other on the ground when it wasn't the one he was looking for. Yugi looked around the room to see several sheets covering the floor to an extent that the parquet wasn't even visible anymore. There were papers everywhere around the room, on his desk, on his chair, on the sofa and coffee table, and the whole room looked like the aftermath of a bomb explosion while it was normally so elegant. Atemu looked up from the papers and a smile covered his face at the sight of his lover standing near the door.

"Heba! I'm so happy to see you." The CEO walked in a steady pace towards Yugi and hugged him, several emotions of fatigue, stress and fear hiding under the little happiness he felt for finally seeing Yugi. The said boy stood unmoved as he was being hugged tightly, unable to return the gesture. His eyes were wide open with shock, surprised that Yami wasn't angry at all. This could only mean he thought Yugi to be completely innocent in the matter, and it only made everything worse to explain.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried about you."

Atemu rested his forehead on the student and held the boy's face with his rough hands, noticing how Yugi was reluctant to look him in the eyes. Atemu retreated with his hands holding Yugi's shoulder. There was something wrong, but he didn't know what, and he began to fear that Yugi would, after all this time, decide to end whatever little relationship they had.

"What's wrong?"

With a feeble gesture, Yugi grabbed one of Atemu's arms to slid it off his shoulder. "There's something I need to tell you."

Yugi held his breath before spitting out the sentence. "I leaked the pictures."

There was complete silence as both men stared at each other, one in fear and the other perplexed. Yugi noticed how Atemu's breathing turned deeper and faster, frightened by the older man's eyes that had turned so sharp and wide. If Atemu had been mad or scared before, this was nothing compared to it.

"You, what?"

"I'm sorry."

While Atemu's other hand slipped from Yugi's shoulder, the tanned man turned around as to not face Yugi anymore. His hand clutched his face dangerously as he felt his blood boiling in rage but refused to give into it. Anger wasn't Atemu's way of dealing with things, he was a calm and collected man.

"Why?"

"To give you a choice..."

Yugi felt guilty, but what he spoke was the truth. He wanted Yami to make a choice between him and his wife, and even if that meant he would lose Yami in the process, at least he would be able to move on with his life, and Yami too. He knew it would be dangerous, and quite honestly he already regretted it, but things could not be undone anymore.

"A choice. A _choice_? You think I actually have _a choice_ in this matter?!"

Atemu's eyes turned wide in anger as he spun around and looked at the student. He had lost all composure and trembled with rage from the mere thought that Yugi had actually done this on purpose for an act so selfish it almost felt humiliating.

"Do you even realize what you've done?! You've ruined my marriage, my family, my career, my entire fucking life!"

He watched as Yugi shifted in unease, but it just made him more furious. How he acted, talked, _breathed_ made his skin crawl. Overwhelmed by his own anger, Atemu grabbed a chair and swung it right against the wall. The wood cracked under the pressure and lost a leg and armrest while the remains were still in one piece yet on the verge of falling apart. Yugi watched as Atemu yelled furiously and threw whatever was left of it aside, then began picking up item after item to throw it across the room. He felt himself shiver when something hit the window and made the glass shatter to smithereens, followed by Atemu's own laptop that broke in two when it crashed against the wall. Yugi felt absolutely lost, he had never imagined to see Atemu like this, not while he was usually always so collected. The only moments when he was this aggressive was during sex, but that aggression was pointed towards a different objection. All he could see now was the intention of shattering everything around him in the hope it would fix things, at least give him a good outlet for his bottled up frustrations.

The man stopped suddenly and collapsed on the floor, holding himself tightly as a way of comforting himself in a moment he wouldn't have thought to experience in his life. He hated when he lost control, it barely happened but when it did, it was always beyond what anyone could've imagined. He would lose himself, always felt a small part of his heart evaporate when it happened, and always regretted it afterwards. When Yugi tried to gain distance, he retorted. Yugi understood that it was a sign to leave him be before he'd direct his aggression towards him, but he wanted to comfort Yami so badly.

"You want to know why I married Rania?"

His voice had returned to his usual, austere pitch, haunted by a fear that had followed him his entire life. Yugi didn't answer, instead, he looked at the crying man on the floor, unsure of what to do. He had never heard of the woman's name but figured Atemu was talking about his wife, and he would lie if he said it didn't peek his interest.

"My mother set up the marriage after I told her I was gay. She'd slap me in the face every time I tried to talk about it and locked me up in my room. She figured I was possessed by a demon of some sort and wanted to 'help' me."

Atemu swallowed uneasily. He could still remember the screaming and fights he had with his parents over this subject. It hurt him to talk about it, but now that he thought of it he never had, and maybe it was time. Perhaps Yugi would understand why he could not just make a 'choice', why it was so difficult and complicated for him to keep meeting Yugi, how disgusting and sick he felt afterwards.

"So she let the fox guard the hen house, you know. She arranged a marriage when I turned 18 so that perhaps I would forget about my unholy thoughts and dive in."

Yugi hesitated when he took a seat next to Atemu on the floor. Despite there wasn't much he could do, he wanted to be there for Atemu now. "So, did it work?"

"No," he spat out and covered his face with his hands. They clutched around his hair in torment. "I'm a monster Yugi. The first night of our marriage I practically raped my wife in the hopes of forgetting how much I actually hated her. I barely paid attention to her in those ten years, wouldn't even kiss her goodbye or goodnight, never bought her anything for our anniversary. And from the few times we were intimate, I couldn't even look at her face."

Yugi tried to touch Atemu's shoulder, but he flinched away. He didn't feel like he deserved to be consoled. He was disgusted by himself and sick of living a lie.

"I decided not to share a bed anymore after Hasani was born, like I was finally relieved from my duty of producing children. And the whole freaking time, Rania was fine with it. She was always fine with everything. As long as she fulfilled her role as wife like our religion wanted her to, she would be fine..."

Yugi sighed as Atemu's pondering continued. He had never guessed Atemu had so much responsibilities weighing down on him, and all for the sake of his parents who wouldn't accept him for who he was. The struggles it had brought him and the hardships that left his so broken for pretending to be someone he was not. Every day was a torment to him, every day was another lie where he would act as a husband and father of four children, because that was his view of what a healthy man was supposed to be like. It explained why Yami was always so tense when they met and why he was always so emotional after sex. He just wanted someone to love, but instead had to live with someone he didn't, and it beat him down.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Yugi. I'm tired of lying and pretending to be someone I'm not."

"Then why not just leave it behind?"

Oh he wished he could do that, such a simple and easy solution, it had crossed his mind several times, even before meeting Yugi. But he couldn't, and especially now after everything that had happened. If he would just leave now, his wife would definitely have custody over the children after Atemu's scandal of being in a sexual relationship with a student. His lawyer had told him so much, he was driven in a corner without a way out. Even if he did have a choice, it was choosing between his family, his career, his wife and children, and then there was Yugi. Emotionally unstable Yugi.

"It's not that simple, Heba..."

The two men sat in silence on the floor, lost in their own thoughts for a while. They both felt defeated, Atemu for being in this mess and Yugi for being unable to solve it. Guilt washed over him now that he realized how devastating leaking that picture was for Atemu's life, but would he really have stopped if he had known? Would he be able to stand by and watch Atemu have a life of his own with his family while Yugi would have to wait for him at night?

"Daddy?"

Yugi looked up and saw a small, tanned girl with beautiful deep crimson eyes enter the room. She innocently held her hand on the doorknob and watched her father intensely. She didn't look like Atemu at all except for her eyes. Her hair was dark and wavy, tied in two ponytails along her shoulders. Even if she was still young, Yugi could tell she would be beautiful once in high-school, chased after by all the boys in her class.

To his surprise, Atemu didn't look up. His eyes were fixed on the broken window but it was an obvious act to not look at his daughter. Frankly, he couldn't. So Yugi got up and walked over to the small girl across the room. She seemed slightly hesitant but also curious at the young man she had never seen around the house.

"I'm Yugi, what's your name?"

"Akili," she spoke enthusiastically and smiled back at him.

"Well Akili, daddy's a bit tired and needs some rest, okay?"

The girl eyed him in disappointment. She pouted her lips while crossing her arms, not buying the excuse.

"We'll play a game together, alright? How about hide and seek?"

That idea quickly turned her over. She began pulling at Yugi's arm to start playing the game, and the two of them left to give Atemu some time to think. The elder man began crying as soon as his daughter left, realizing he had also messed up his kids' future.

* * *

OMG, no sex in this chapter! I'll make it up next chapter, it would've been too long if I had added it.

About the marriage between Atemu and Rania, I do not want to instigate any stereotypes within the Islam culture, so I want to emphasise that Atemu and Rania's parents are both very traditional. I do not confirm in any way that all Islam families are the same whatsoever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: a bandage on a shot wound**

"Three, two, one, here I co-ome!"

Yugi walked around the mansion, searching for two kids in particular that he had met only a few minutes ago, but had taken an instant liking to. He liked how they were so innocent and didn't have the slightest concern in their lives. It reminded him of how he used to be before his mother had died, resurfacing different memories that he held dear. Akili didn't look one bit like her father, except for the eyes perhaps, but her attitude was very stubborn and outgoing, unlike Atemu. Nour was 10, only two years older than his sister. His bone structure reminded him a lot of Atemu and he had the same shape in face and eyes, although he was still so young. Nour was a rather quiet boy who preferred spending time alone, but for some reason he was very talkative to Yugi and wanted to play along with hide-and-seek.

They had agreed that they could hide anywhere inside the house, except in daddy's study. Yugi figured he needed some time alone and explained to his kids that he didn't feel well. They didn't make a fuzz about it so that obstacle was quickly solved.

"Gotcha!"

Yugi found Nour in a cupboard and now both of them searched for the youngest one in the house. They went through every room but there was no sign of her, and ended up in the last room (a small storage space next to the kitchen).

"What are you doing?"

Atemu stood at the door, his eyes still red and baggy from crying. He looked rather terrible considering he was usually so handsome, but Yugi still thought he was beautiful.

"Playing hide-and-seek!" Nour answered enthusiastically.

Atemu looked awkwardly at the pair who continued their quest. His eyes wandered to the student whom was smiling vividly and hinting his son where Akili was hiding, so that he would find his sister. The sight made his heart warm up, being surprised how good of a parent Yugi could be if he'd ever have kids of his own. Usually he was always so selfish and distant, but while playing with his children he seemed very mature and responsible while pushing aside his own needs.

"Daddy!"

Akili crawled out of a rather uncomfortable drawer and ran towards her dad whom picked her up. She hugged him dearly while Yugi smiled watching the display. Atemu seemed like a great father although he wasn't that much around, he worked hard to afford the best for his kids which was probably Atemu's own way of showing affection, even if he didn't acknowledge it.

"I ordered pizza," Yugi spoke as they all left to walk to the living-room. "They were hungry, so, you know."

Atemu slapped his face with his free hand while the other was still holding onto his daughter. "Oh god, I totally forgot about dinner." He cursed lightly for his children not to hear. He wasn't used to taking care of the kids, Rania was always at home so Atemu preferred not to mingle too much. All he really did was pick up his kids once in a while and... Well, it pretty much stopped there. He barely ate dinner with them because he never had time to and didn't even know when to tuck them in because he never had to. Now that he thought of it, he knew nothing of parenting whatsoever.

"Good thing I did then," Yugi smiled.

After the pizza was delivered, the four of them sat in the living-room where they had pushed aside the couches to cover the floor with a mountain of pillows. They ate on the floor while watching a random cartoon, and around 11 o'clock Atemu had fallen asleep on the pillows while the kids were still watching, so Yugi took it upon himself to tuck them in, figuring they should've been in bed more than two hours ago. Then again, they only ate at nine, so it already was a lost cause.

When Yugi returned, Atemu was fast asleep on the floor, hugging a few pillows nearest to him, so Yugi took a seat beside him. He lied down on top of him and wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing his neck and shoulders without the slightest reply of the sleeping body. Yugi couldn't help it but, despite the fatigue he felt slightly aroused for finally being alone with his Yami, and his sleeping face was so alluring while holding onto his pillow. He kissed Atemu steadier and took off his own shirt, but was only returned with a deep, nagging moan. When his hand reached down to Atemu's pants, he finally breathed out an answer with a heavy sigh.

"'mtired, Heba."

"I know a solution to that," Yugi smiled and leaned over to press his exposed chest against Atemu's back. He felt Yami shift from the touch in anticipation and whispered softly in his ear. "How about I fuck you for once?"

Atemu swallowed but didn't know if it was out of angst or excitement. It wouldn't be his first time, back in Egypt he had met someone before marrying whom he had slept with too, but for some reason this felt different. He was so used of keeping up the charade of a man that he didn't know if he could let his guard down and bottom for once, even if it sounded somewhat groundbreaking. He preferably would switch roles right now and top nonetheless, but his body felt like an unmovable bag of potatoes. He hadn't felt this tired in ages from all the stress and tears, perhaps he should give in just for once.

Taking Atemu's silence as approval, Yugi continued undressing himself until he was completely naked and then started taking off Yami's shirt. It began rather innocently but they both felt how the tension around them was crushing their eagerness. Atemu felt excited for being the submissive one for once, and it was an odd feeling. He let Yugi work diligently on him as he was finally exposed and vulnerable in the position he was, refusing to make eye-contact with the student. Instead, he allowed him to touch him anywhere he wanted while giving into the beautiful feeling of lust and being controlled.

Heba allowed himself to cover every gorgeous part of Yami's chocolate body. He wanted to touch everything while he was still able to in this very rare moment. His tongue worked all the way over his bare back while, one hand caressing his naked chest and the other travelling to Yami's source of excitement. The older man flinched at the touch but Heba pinned him down with his own body, letting him get used to the feeling. Their faces were close together so that Heba could hear the noises Yami escaped from his lips while enjoying the touches. He moaned so beautifully and silently it was almost like humming a song. Heba kissed his neck tenderly before letting go. The student tugged the fingers that had been wrapped around Yami's erection in his own mouth, wetting them in a sucking gesture. Then, he slid his hand down Yami's back to find his entrance and carefully nudged it. Surprisingly, aside from a loud moan, Yami didn't move a muscle. He just pushed his own face deeper in the pillows on which he was lying to reduce his own noises. But he didn't cry when Heba entered him, it didn't hurt him at all. It actually felt great, redeeming. His moan turned in a small laugh because he enjoyed it so much, and Yugi smiled at how eagerly he let him slide in his fingers in. It was almost like he had waited for this moment for years, and finally his long-awaited dream became reality. His cries of pleasure were amusing to listen to and turned Yugi on. He thrusted in deeper and quicker only to be welcomed with a mimicking movement of Atemu's hips. It was almost overwhelming how much Yami seemed to enjoy this, and Yugi felt like he couldn't hold back any longer.

Yugi slit out his fingers and positioned himself between Atemu's legs. He looked lustfully at his Yami participating in the change, nervous to continue his pleasure, his tanned back arched elegantly in a graceful curve. He leaned forward to kiss the Egyptian man's shoulder, like he used to do after sex, and then pushed himself inside. Yami's head tossed back against Heba's when he felt the first rush of excitement entering his body. He quivered in Yugi's whispering words.

"You fit so perfectly, Yami."

"H-Heba."

Yami hadn't felt this complete in a while. He loved how Heba rode him like an animal and thrusted inside so violently.

Yugi didn't know what to think. He liked being on top for once, he definitely did, but it troubled his mind and he couldn't concentrate, wondering if Atemu noticed. By his pleading moans, he doubted he did. For the first time, Yugi was in complete control of everything they were sharing in intimacy. He was used to being bottom and had never minded, he had always enjoyed his submissive role. This time it was the other way around, and he didn't know what to feel. He felt excited while pumping inside his Yami, but also distressed, like something wasn't right.

While being fucked so hard, Atemu shed a silent tear but made sure Yugi didn't see it by nuzzling in the pillow he was hugging tightly. He was disgusted by his own pleasure and the fact that being fucked aroused him. What would his family say if they knew? That he had succumbed to being fucking instead of doing it himself, to stoop so low that he wasn't nearly anything like a normal man. And yet he felt so amazing, so virtuous while making love to someone he actually cared for, whom he allowed to touch and stroke and pleasure him.

"Heba."

Yugi stopped the slamming when the man below him pronounced his name so prosperously. Atemu shifted in his position and rolled over to look at his Heba, and that's when Yugi noticed the tears in his eyes. He'd been crying, and Yugi had continued fucking him without even knowing.

"Yami."

The said man smiled and caressed Yugi's cheek while pulling him closer. He implied Yugi to continue what he had been doing before, but Yugi was hesitant. Atemu was obviously upset about something that he couldn't share. Yami grabbed Heba's butt and pushed it closer in urgency. He didn't want Yugi to stop, this moment felt too pure and relieving for it to ever stop. So he was glad when Heba finally thrusted in again and fucked him harder than before, like he was trying to fuck away the tears out of Yami's eyes. He yelled in pleasure while keeping his eyes on violet ones, longing for every bit of Yugi, not wanting to miss a moment of the faces of pleasure they shared tonight. All he wanted was to look at Yugi's beautiful face while being made love to, to burn the memories in his mind and carry them for the rest of his life.

"H-Heba, I'm coming."

He growled when the first burst of his climax reached his body, feeling how Yugi thrusted in and out quicker than before to participate. When it was finally there, he arched up his back as streams of pleasure flowed through his entire body and made him feel ecstatic. He moaned his Heba's name when he reached his climax and Yugi couldn't suppress it anymore, watching how Yami came all over his chest. He came soon after inside his Yami and pounded a few more times while the last of his seamen entered the man's body. His body felt numb from the intense exercise and he rolled himself next to Yami, but the man grabbed his arm severely.

"Are you still hard?"

Yugi raised a brow in a flurry. "No, sorry." Normally he would be up for another round, but his body was tired from moving and the emotional impact of the previous days. He found Yami's urges also quite disturbing. First he didn't seem too keen on the idea, then he was crying during sex and now he wanted more. Yugi was confused by the mixed messages he received from Atemu.

"There's a vibrator in my night table, can you get it?"

The student looked up in surprise at the Egyptian, baffled by his inquiry. Although he was a bit doubtful about Atemu's request, he stood up none the less to return a few minutes later with the sextoy. It surprised Yugi how large the toy was since Atemu was used to being the top, he hadn't really thought him to be the type of person to be into this shit, especially not after his reaction when Yugi had pulled out his own vibrator last time.

Yami had turned around again in the meantime, covering his face in the pillows while waiting for his Heba to return. The student sat beside him and kissed his lower back tenderly, making Yami flinch when the dildo started vibrating. He began nudging Yami's entrance with the large toy and finally pushed it in, taking in all of Yami's whimpers while being penetrated. Despite he enjoyed the view, Yugi just wanted to watch this time without joining in. He felt like Atemu needed this time for himself to process whatever he was experiencing. So he teased Yami eagerly while watching how he succumbed in ultimate pleasure.

Atemu's head was spinning. He felt disgusting and so good at the same time. During this night, something had snapped in his head. He finally realized he could never overcome his feelings towards Yugi, and he would never be a 'normal' man like his family wanted him to be. While Heba was fucking his ass, he knew he had given up the last bit of masculinity that he had hold on so tightly, in exchange for a night of pleasure with someone that he held dear. And once it had happened, once he and Heba had come, he wanted more. He was too excited to stop and let himself drown in a sensation that made his legs tremble as Heba used the vibrator to pleasure him. He came once, then twice, and then he started crying. He cried in the pillow as to not look Yugi in the eyes, as to not let the boy see the eyes of a hideous monster that couldn't control his own necessities. Yugi pulled out the toy and hugged Atemu when his body began shaking with the shallow tears it spread, but he didn't know why they were at all. Perhaps it was because he realized he had fallen in love with a man.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Don't worry," Yugi smiled merrily at Atemu who was driving, then looked back at the two kids in the backseat whom were waiting impatiently to arrive at their destination. "It'll be fun, right?!"

Nour and Akili answered enthusiastically and began discussing which rides they wanted to go on in KaibaLand. They were awfully ecstatic for being woken up so early because of the two-hour ride to the theme park. Their morning had been absolute chaos. The two previous days, Yugi had always gotten the kids ready for school since he had to go too anyway, allowing Atemu to have some extra sleep which he apparently needed since he had slept till midday twice in a row. It was the first morning where they had woken up and prepared to get ready together, and Atemu realized he wasn't exactly daddy-material after all. Yugi was very calm and had a way of emanating that calmness towards children, Atemu was chaotic and panicky. He hated the ineffectiveness of spending time getting the kids ready because it took ridiculously long and happened in an illogical order. When he realized Nour hadn't taken his medicines in two days he absolutely lost it, and on top of that he had eaten cereal two mornings in a row because Yugi didn't know he couldn't have any sugar. Atemu didn't blame anything on Yugi, he was actually very pleased Yugi had taken the liberty to help out so diligently, but it did make him doubtful towards his own enabling. Rania was a fantastic mother for being able to get four kids ready every morning and it left Atemu clueless as to how she did it.

Atemu frowned behind the steering wheel. If he had known Yugi would've promised his kids a trip to KaibaLand just so they would get out of bed in the morning, he would've done it himself. It was still too early for him to walk around in the open, let alone _with_ Yugi, and show his face in public. People were still hooked on the gossip they had heard four days ago and it was still a much-spoken subject in tabloids and talk shows.

His dark crimson eyes looked over at the boy sitting next to him. He analyzed Yugi's form while paying attention to the road, for the first time noticing the peculiar clothing style Yugi had. What he wore was a somewhat goth/emo-like appearance, with tight, ripped black jeans, combat boots and a long-sleeve with several safety-pins attached to it merely for decoration. It was odd to think that the Egyptian had never paid attention to Yugi's choice of attire, then again it wasn't like he wore them very long when they were together. Atemu didn't really like the particular choice of clothing, at least he'd never wear it himself, but it made Yugi so Yugi. Now that he thought of it, he had a long way of getting to know who Yugi really was, since they only really spent time fucking.

"Are you okay?"

His violet eyes searched for eye-contact with the man who tried keeping his on the road. Atemu answered a short 'I'm fine' but kept his eyes in front of him. Yugi could feel the unease spilling behind those words and his heart sank to his shoes. He had known coming here wasn't the best of ideas, but he had tried so desperately to take care of the kids by himself to give Atemu some rest. It was obvious that the CEO wasn't keen on the idea but couldn't disappoint his kids anymore, after all, they hadn't done anything except for going to school and staying at home because Atemu's lawyer didn't want him to leave the house. They were dying of boredom and it broke their father's heart, so eventually he agreed, but with the necessary doubts.

Once they arrived at the park, Atemu felt watched. While buying entrance tickets, he felt several eyes lurking over him in disapproval, and it left him uncomfortable to put it the least. People were watching him, judging him, while going out with his kids and that _student_ he had molested and abused, as far as their knowledge allowed them to judge. It made him feel sick and prejudiced, wishing he could show these people that they were wrong, that is was so, so much more than that.

While his two eldest kids were rambling on about which ride they'd do first, Atemu cringed. He watched as Yugi crouched down to come to an agreement, but his ears were deaf to his surroundings. All he saw were judging eyes, people walking past them and looking at them, whispering words he couldn't understand. He suddenly felt short of breath and extremely small.

"I-I can't do this."

Yugi looked up from the map he was holding of the theme park while the kids were still arguing, but Atemu was already walking away. He ran behind him and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"I need some time alone."

Yugi watched as the tanned man walked away, but made no move to stop him. His pupils seemed so small that it almost looked like he was going to break down if Yugi held him any tighter.

*...*

Atemu sat in a random, overexpensive coffee shop that was themed in 'Dark Magician', pondering while stirring in his black coffee that had turned cold an hour ago. His eyes were dull and distant, just like his thoughts. He couldn't believe he had just left his kids in the middle of the theme park because he felt 'frowned upon', and yet he was too scared to go and find them himself. The watching eyes were haunting him as he remembered the nauseas gnawing in his stomach it was served with. If he would've stayed any longer, he would've probably vomited, but that didn't make his departure any less selfish.

"Daddy!"

Akili ran across the room to hug her father in a tight embrace, returned by her father but with the necessary reluctance. Behind her, Nour and Yugi followed passively but with a certain degree of smiles on their faces, sinking away in a private conversation they had seemed to share before entering the café. Atemu was surprised to see them both so tranquil since Yugi was usually the unruly type and Nour always so quiet. They seemed to get along just fine even if he was seven years older.

As his youngest kept rambling on while Yugi took a seat next to him, Atemu managed to distract his kids long enough for them to get some privacy. He gave his eldest some money and asked them to get some drinks before turning to Yugi. His violet eyes looked worried back at him as if he'd been brooding as to why Atemu had left so abruptly, but already had his own idea of the answer.

"The more you look, the more eyes you see."

His crimson eyes looked back at the violet once wearing an expression of amusement over him. Yugi continued now that he had his attention. "Trust me, I know."

Bewildered, Atemu stared back at him with a puzzled expression on his face before his kids arrived again with their sodas and what seemed to be a Kuriboh plush that Nour had 'accidentally' bought for his sister.

"Will you come with us this time daddy, pleeeaaase?"

Yugi stood up to hold Akili down as she enthusiastically trampled on her spot, eager for her father to join them on their trip. He watched as Atemu frowned in sorrow at his kid. It was clear he felt guilty for having left them, but he was also lost as to what he should do best. Then, his crimson eyes searched for his violet ones and they locked briefly. In that short moment, Yugi felt all kinds of emotions pour through Atemu's eyes and they looked beautiful. As he looked in his forlorn eyes, he recognized also a love so divine for his children that attracted Yugi. He saw a glimpse of but a small portion of how much he loved Yugi, and it softened his heart. In that brief moment, Yugi realized he had fallen for Atemu since the first day they had laid eyes upon each other. He remembered how he had waited in anticipation on Domino square for a stranger to meet, someone he hadn't seen yet but already knew was gorgeous. And when that someone had come, he had drowned deeply in his eyes and had never escaped them since then. To think that he had pretended not to care for so long, only to fall deeper every time they met over an over again, to fall so deep that he would never be able to climb back out. If Atemu would leave him, what would he do? Would he just keep on living like he used to? He couldn't. He'd rather die than experience a lifetime without him. And then, after that brief moment of intertwining, Yugi noticed the change of heart in his dark red eyes.

Atemu stood up from his feet and smiled brightly. He had the sudden urge to pull Yugi close to him and hold him tight, and without even thinking about it he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist en pulled him in for a kiss. Obviously, Yugi was surprised and his face flustered when the man retreated. He melted in Atemu's deep chuckle as his demeanor had suddenly seemed to loosen up from all the previous tension he was radiating just a minute ago.

The CEO grabbed the student's hand to guide him outside while his kids were pumped up and ready to leave. It was the first time he noticed how perfectly their hands fitted together.

During the whole trip, Atemu looked like he was doing better than before. He didn't seem to let the stares and whispers get to him or even pay attention to them. All he had eyes for were his children and Yugi, the boy he'd fallen in love with and wasn't afraid of revealing anymore. He had figured as much a few days ago as Yugi had spent his time in the mansion, doing his share of the household and seemingly enjoying playing a housemother. The comfort and ease had appealed Atemu more than playing house with his own wife. He didn't feel like running off to work anymore or pretending to be busy so he wouldn't have to spend time with his family. Ever since Yugi had been there, everything felt comfortable. Atemu felt comfortable, and that was something rare.

In the afternoon, the CEO started to whisper things in the student's ear while waiting in queue for the next ride. When his kids weren't paying attention, he held Yugi close and whispered all his wildest dreams of what he wanted to do to him tonight. Yugi would shiver in his breath and sometimes even moan solely by his abundance of fantasy that got the better of him. They were both growing anxious for this day to end, to go home, have dinner and take the kids to sleep so they'd finally be alone.

"I'll give you the night of your life," Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear as it was almost their turn for the next attraction. The student leaned back in his chest to make little contact but with the necessary igniting effect. He too couldn't wait to get home tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: lovemaking and sex**

Yugi was anxiously waiting that evening. He had forgotten how exciting it felt to be unable to know what was happening to him. If Atemu truly had promised him the night of his life, he was damn good at stalling. Yugi felt quite numb from being strapped against the door so uncomfortably, but if it was as promising as the multiple toys strapped around him, it would we worth it. Atemu had pulled out some restraints to be used for over the door, but that wasn't even the first part of it. Aside from the restraints around his neck, arms, chest and legs that forced them open, it also came with restraints around his ass that spread it somewhat open due to the weight of his own body that rested on it. It was connected to a pair of ropes that were tightly knotted around his balls and cock, so moving wasn't really an option, unless he wanted to hurt himself. After that, Atemu had begun putting on other things. First a blindfold so that Yugi couldn't see what would happen to him. Then a gag ring, as if breathing wasn't already difficult enough with the restraints wrapped around his neck that clamped tighter if he bent forward too much. Then a pair of nipple clams not yet screwed too tightly, but painful enough. And around his cock, he put _three_ fucking cockrings, because one just wasn't enough.

The student shivered when he felt the heat of another person coming nearer. He hadn't felt this horny since the first time he had met a stranger on the Internet, so full of anticipation and arousal. It made him sweat and puff heavily. He was ready to take it all in, ready to welcome Yami's frustrations and anger mixed in a combination of desire. The only thing he wanted right now was his Yami, he'd have all of his, he'd use him and abuse him, suck his life out, fuck him until he'd faint, that was all he wanted.

Yugi winced when a first, sharp pain jolted through his spine from a powerful whip against his thigh, moaning with the rhythm of the hit on his bare flesh. The fact that he couldn't see anything made it more exciting because he didn't know when Yami was going to hit him again. When he did so, Yugi gnawed on the metallic gag ring as if he was a horse biting on his bit. The pain was extremely intense but also fulfilling to an extend it made him feel whole, almost at home in a world where he belonged most. He knew Yami was smirking, he always was when Yugi cried out in pain, it turned him on when the student did so.

His Heba wept and shouted every time the leather toy smacked his skin and left a sore-red spot, even louder when it hit his severely throbbing erection. Yami continued the whips for a few turns, smirking, drowning in his Heba's beautiful orchestra of desire. The older man watched as Heba breathed heavily through the gag ring while sweat poured down his forehead, allowing him to recover from the pain before going to the next step. He walked forward and removed the blindfold from his lover's eyes, revealing tears in his lusting orbs that were only half open.

Yami's rough hand grabbed Heba by his cheeks to press them together, forcing his tongue through the open ring between his teeth. Yami played with his tongue and licked it, feeling the vibrations of Yugi's moans through the organ. He plunged his tongue in as far as he could for a wet and sloppy kiss around the gag ring, and even though there was a small object between their lips it was extremely erotic.

"I promise you," Yami smirked and retreated, a greed so dark visible in his orbs that it made Yugi hitch, "after tonight, you won't be able to walk for a week."

Even though Yami had only used words, Yugi sensed he succumbed under an intense arousal. A negative thought crossed his mind about a certain person that he preferred not thinking about during sex, but it would every time he had, although he quickly tried to shake it away. He didn't want anything to interfere in this heavenly night, not even his past, not while he was with his Yami. Tonight would be the night where he would give into his darkest desires, where he wanted to offer Yami everything in exchange for ultimate pleasure but most importantly, in exchange for love. Yugi had come to realize that it was this feeling he experienced while looking at Atemu, while listening to him and holding him, and he was, matter-of-factly, okay with it. He had started to take a liking to the idea that perhaps it was love that drove them together and he was willing to acknowledge those feelings for the first time in his life. After all, the ride was always beautiful, usually it was the destination of love that was disappointing. He had seen it with so many people, and this relationship was no different, but at least he would enjoy the ride until then.

The student jolted when a large object was forced inside of him, leaving him breathless when Yami penetrated him with an enormous vibrator. Yami nudged it all the way in and left it stuck there for a moment as Heba restlessly tried to get accustomed to the feeling. When the boy came to his senses and calmed down, Yami began thrusting it in and out in a steady rhythm, along Heba's short gasps of both pain and pleasure. The older man nestled himself between Yugi's legs, their heating bodies grinding against each other while he still worked zealously with the sextoy. Heba's body spasmed uncontrollably as he turned on the three cockrings around his rock-hard erection, dangerously close to a panic-attack due to the many restraints. Yami needed him to relax and gain control if he could continue their exploring, otherwise Yugi wouldn't enjoy it as much. So he halted the vibrations of the cockrings and just used the vibrator until Yugi's breathing slowed down, then used the cockrings for a short amount of time before turning it off again.

Yugi exploded. His pleasuring was a wild curve of intensity and steadiness and it drove him mad. Yami did his best to alternate the intensity so that the fun wouldn't be over in a just a few minutes, but it turned Yugi crazy. He wasn't sure if he could keep up with this at this pace. Yami penetrated him so roughly and the vibrations around his erection left him whimpering as far as the gag ring around his lips allowed him to do so.

With a silent thud, the large vibrator Atemu had been using fell to the ground. Heba was finally able to fall back his head against the door to regain his composure, and yet not for long. It an almost violent threat, Yami forced himself inside and Heba's eyes widened like dinner-plates. Aggressively, Yami started fucking him like an animal rutting in high-season, pounding himself in while listening to Yugi's ultimate screams of mirth. He groaned loudly and grabbed Yugi's hips to go faster and deeper, several more moans escaping his lips as all frustrations ebbed away in a sea of sensations. His Heba arched forward to welcome every thrust, but the restrain around his neck made it difficult for him to breathe. Soon, Yugi found his senses becoming dull. He had a lack of oxygen from inhaling too quickly and too little while his body was being harassed violently by the only man who'd ever owned him. The view before his eyes became blurry in just a second while he realized he was losing conscience, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yugi? Yugi wake up."

The said student opened his eyes again as Atemu patted his cheek, the other hand holding his chin as to look at him. An immense fatigue weighed down on his shoulders while his head hung low over Atemu's shoulder. He'd never experienced having fainted during sex, especially during sex this intense, but it left him stunned in a rather positive way. This exploring was beyond his wildest imagination and exceeded all his expectations. Now that he had gained conscience, he felt a severe urge of wanting to be screwed senseless again, as if once wasn't enough. How fucking great was a man to be to make someone faint during sex, incredible right? He wanted that man to fuck his brains out right now, if not for the joy of being screwed unconscious.

Yugi's moan was a weak laugh as Atemu continued his pounding nonetheless, happy that this man could read him so easily and didn't stop because of Yugi's condition. A tear rolled down his cheek when the man ground up against him once more, but it wasn't out of pain or pleasure, it was out of happiness. Happy for being able to share this beautiful night with Atemu, for having this man and being able to love him. If only they could run away together to an unknown place where no one could find them, where no one knew them, so that they could fuck like this every night and wake up to fall in love over and over again.

When Yami turned on the cockrings around Yugi's erection again, Yugi found himself in a state where he began bumping the back of his head violently against the door in frustration. The vibrations were extremely satisfying but he couldn't do anything about it since he was tied down so securely. He couldn't hold out much longer if Yami kept this up but it didn't seem like Yami could either. After all, he kept fucking him so hard that he'd come soon enough, even if it was just from Heba's screaming.

As Yami rode him for as long as he could, both men came at the same time when Yami heard Yugi's first yelling of his climax, and they both spurted out their seamen, Yami inside of Heba, Heba all over Yami's chest. They finished each other's moans in loud pleasure and Yami took a steadier pace before finishing and pulling out. After he removed the gag ring around Yugi's face, he hungrily plunged his tongue inside to finally give him that kiss he had been waiting for so eagerly. Yugi participated all too merrily but his lips were still sore from the forced restraints around it that it became sloppy. His entire body felt broken and beaten from the abuse and uncomfortable position he was still sitting in. He felt extremely tired, so much that he couldn't properly return Atemu's pleading lips. The CEO was aware of this and shifted his fierce kissing to small butterfly kissed on Yugi's cheek while removing the several straps and restraints around him. When Yugi was finally free, he succumbed through his knees unable to stand and Atemu picked him up to place him in the bed beside him, where he spooned him lovingly while continuing the small kisses on his bruised arm, neck and shoulders. As he worked his way over Yugi's fragile body, he noticed a small smile tugging on Yugi's lips before the boy fell asleep. The adult smiled back and kissed Yugi's lip one more time before he'd completely pass out.

"I love you," Atemu whispered in his ear and kissed it gently, then nestled his face in the back of Yugi's hair. Yugi's smile widened below his closed eyes, having heard the words, but fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Atemu's eyes frowned. He was beaten from last night and his body still felt sore from the exercise. Their was a disturbing noise in the bedroom that his mind had unconsciously tried to shut out since his body needed more rest, but it had woken him anyway. When he opened his small crimson eyes, he looked over the shoulder of his lover, watching as he respired steadily in his far-away dreams. The view of the motionless student made Atemu's heart melt as he smiled and closed his eyes again, already forgotten why he had woken up in the first place. But the urgent noises returned, and now that he was sleeping so lightly he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Irritated, Atemu rolled over, much to Yugi's disturbance because he remotely budged in his sleep. When the Egyptian reached over to have a look at the source of his disturbance, he found himself suddenly wide awake as he stared back at the name of his wife that appeared on his cell-phone. There were seventeen missed calls since yesterday evening.

In a daze, Atemu got up to walk out of the bedroom and mentally prepare himself to make a phone call with his wife. He sat down on the couch in the living-room, overthinking what he should say before calling her back, but his mind was foggy. It didn't help either when Rania tried calling him again, so he picked up this time to bite the bullet, not entirely ready to talk to her yet but as ready as he would ever be.

"Hello?"

" _Atemu Sennen, you fucking prick, do you know how many times I've been trying to call you?!"_

He held the phone at armlength as his wife ranted on in Arabic with multiple cursewords you couldn't translate to Japanese. When the yelling toned down, he rested it back next to his ear.

" _\- and on top of that, you go to fucking Kaiba Land with the kids and that... that kid, kissing him in front of my children like you're trying to infect their minds with your ludicrous and perverted gay practitions!"_

 _Ah_ , Atemu thought, _so that's how long it takes for the news to spread_. He hadn't even noticed someone taking a picture of them. It was quite sinister to know how dangerous it was for Atemu and his children to leave the house, everyone was looking at them and judging them it seemed.

"The kids were bored, Rania. What was I supposed to do?"

" _Well if I had known you'd ask your fucking boyfriend to come live in our house I would've never left! Have you ever considered how confusing this must be for the children?"_

Atemu chuckled venomously, trying hard to swallow more stinging words than the ones he would use now. "Why? Their dad kissing someone else? It's not like they ever see us kiss, Rania."

" _That, is completely_ your _doing, Atemu."_

Atemu hissed but left it for what it was. He had several things to say back but decided it would be best not to, after all their failing relationship was already on the verge of extinction. Besides, he wasn't really sure if he still needed to save his marriage, because he just wasn't sure if he could anymore. Everything that had happened until now, it was stressing, but in a sense also freeing. He felt happy spending so much time at home with his kids and Yugi, while in the past he always ran off to his work, distracting himself with his job to come home as late as possible, all to avoid his marriage.

He sighed heavily for his wife to hear, hoping she could hear the turmoil in it but wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. It was also his way of implying his wife to ask whatever it was she wanted to, why she would call him at 5 am on a Sunday morning. She got the message because she continued talking.

" _How are the kids?"_

"Fine."

Behind the phone, he heard his wife grunt in frustration for his austere and short replies, although she was quite used to them. Being away for a couple of days had made her realize how tormenting this relationship had been for her too. She couldn't remember a single day where she sincerely felt happy while being married to Atemu, and it made her doubt her whole life. It had been, after all, her father whom had arranged the marriage.

" _I want a divorce, Atemu."_

The CEO went silent on his end of the line. He had prepared himself for this day to come, had replayed it in his head over and over again to have an idea of how it would feel once he would hear the news, but still it felt different than expected. Several thoughts and memories crossed his mind as he uneasily processed every letter in the cursed sentence he had just heard. While spending so much time with Yugi, he was now certain that he could never go back to the days where he pretended to be heterosexual. He had meant those three words he had whispered before Yugi had fallen asleep, but he still found it difficult to accept that his previous life would soon be over. What would happen to the kids he didn't know yet, and that question scared him. He might've not been happy in this marriage, he still loved his kids from the bottom of his heart and wouldn't forgive himself if he'd never see them again, but he had the idea that his wife wouldn't let him anymore.

" _I'm taking a plane in a few hours to get back home with the kids. We'll discuss our divorce then."_

It slightly annoyed Rania that her husband wouldn't say anything, but then again she couldn't really blame him either. A divorce wasn't really a 'normal' thing to do in Egypt, especially with their religion, it was rather frowned upon. But most problems after the divorce were usually shouldered by the woman. Rania would have a hard time remarrying and it definitely wouldn't be someone as rich or handsome as Atemu.

Atemu felt tears rolling down his cheeks that he hadn't really noticed were there. His stomach felt hollow like he hadn't eaten for days. He wasn't really sure if this was how a broken heart felt. There was never true love in their marriage, but he had come to an understanding and respectful relationship with her, and whatever bond they shared Atemu had come to love her eventually, just differently. She was a great mother and a good housewife, beautiful at that, but Atemu couldn't conjure up feelings that weren't there. Having been married for ten years with her had taken its toll, and now he felt the dire consequences of being rejected and replaced. Everything went so quickly, how long would it take until she'd take his kids away from him? Until he'd never see them again and all he had left were faint memories of the little time he had spent with them? Until he'd have to go through illegal procedures to perhaps, see his kids, what, like once a year? He didn't want that to happen, he couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, this entire week felt like the biggest mistake of his life. Could he really leave everything behind and start over with just Yugi? Could he really leave behind his children in order not to live a lie anymore? Words formed on his lips but he couldn't pronounce them. No, he didn't want a divorce, and he definitely didn't want his kids taken away from him. He'd be fine for a few more years in this situation, right? After all, he had survived it until now, why would it be any different now?

Yugi.

Yugi was the difference.

He felt his heart rip in half when he lost the ability to speak. By not responding, he actually approved of what his wife said. It meant he approved of their divorce, it meant he approved of soon losing everything, while he didn't want to at all. _What do I do? What the fuck do I do?_

" _My plane will arrive on Monday morning. I'll see you when I get home."_

As the line on the other end went dead, Atemu's heart sunk to his feet. In the process of his defeat, he dropped the phone with a loud thud on the floor, frozen in the position his wife had hung up on him. Even without looking at himself, he knew his eyes were shaking along with his entire body, a quivering so cold it left his soul estranged. In this very moment, he had decided to throw over his entire life in exchange for his own freedom, and with it he had gambled his kids along the line. If only he had spoken out loud, if only he had said _something_ to stop the most foolish decision in his life. But he hadn't, or rather he couldn't.

In an almost frantic fashion, Atemu grabbed the phone that had been lying on the floor and tossed it across the room, where it shattered to smithereens against the opposite wall. He wasn't sure how to feel, and that made him furious to an extend that it was difficult to breathe. He wasn't ready to face his wife any time soon, he hadn't even considered the possibility that the little time he had spent with his kids and Yugi would soon halter so drastically. In those few days, he had allowed himself to submerge in ease while he let his guard down for once in his fucking life, and the result was vigorous. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been to ever allow himself to act so carelessly. The CEO felt like crying, but his tears didn't come. He wanted to scream but he didn't know how. He wanted to hit something but couldn't move a muscle. Never had something stirred him so much that he lost the ability to do _anything_. In those lingering seconds of utter defeat, all he could think about was Yugi. He wanted the boy close to him and hold him, to kiss him and love him before perhaps he too would leave him. All his brain programmed him to do was to go back to his room and mark the boy as his before it would be too late. He was on the verge of bankruptcy, a divorce and losing his children, the only thing he had left was a high-school student with a zealous sex drive and emotional instability, and even he would leave him sooner or later for the pathetic man he was. A nobody, a monster, unworthy of husband or father, nothing.

*...*

Yugi sighed heavily while stirring in his sleep. He noticed someone entering but paid it no mind, too deep asleep to care anyway. As the student fell into another deep slumber, Atemu moved himself across the room steadily. His eyes lurked over Yugi's fragile body. He was sleeping soundly on his chest, the blankets wrapped around and underneath him exposing enough naked skin for the human eye to see. The older man stood firmly next to him, his eyes fixed on what he now noticed as an extremely skinny person with pale skin and expressive bone structure surfacing underneath his skin that made his body look even more scrawny. He couldn't help but think how he had never noticed the condition in which Yugi's body was, so meagre and weak that it looked like it could fall apart any moment. Even in those several moments where they had had sex, he had never noticed, and he felt selfish for never having paid attention to it.

As he looked over the student's body, his eyes filled with an abundance of lust that seemed to pour right out of them. The urge to mark Yugi as his own was still there, but it left him clueless as to what to do with it. Yugi seemed utterly defeated from last night and his body was in no shape to get up anytime soon. Several thoughts crossed his mind. Yugi would leave him after his divorce, he was certain of it. There wasn't anything left for Yugi to stay after that because he would have nothing, except for a broken heart that he could share with him, but then again, two broken hearts together don't seem to fit too well.

While Yugi breathed heavily in his sleep, Atemu laid down on top of him after having removed the night gown he had put on before leaving for the call. He firmly wrapped his arms around Yugi and even though the boy stirred in his sleep, he didn't let go. Their naked bodies shared the remaining warmth they had through each other, and Atemu suddenly felt like kissing the tender body underneath him. He carefully placed one kiss after another on Yugi's bare back, then after a while it turned more hungry and he felt aroused. Yugi always had this effect on him, even if he hadn't noticed himself. Atemu never managed to keep his head clean from perverted thoughts when holding his Heba so close, there was something about him that made him forget about his problems, and he always liked exploiting the situation when it occurred. Even now, as his life was on the verge of drastic change, all he wanted was his Heba. He wanted him whole, he wanted everything about him. It turned his weak kisses into craving bites as he caressed the body below him. His hands tingled at the touches of his delicate and soft skin as they worked over the boy's body, reluctant to stop his demanding actions while taking advantage of the vulnerable state Yugi was in now. Atemu's mind wasn't in the right place anymore, he felt numb and shallow, unaware of his own actions, too obsessed with his own needs, and Yugi was what he wanted right now. Even if he was crying about the still lingering conversation present in his head, his greed took the better of him.

In an almost pained expression, Atemu's tears rolled on Yugi's back as he impatiently devoured Yugi's naked skin with his mouth. The boy stirred slightly but didn't wake up, and it made Atemu restless. As he realized he was hard from the arousal of being able to control the body below him, he didn't feel like waiting anymore. He held his own erection and positioned it in front of Yugi's entrance, then hesitantly slipped it in before he exploded in a sensation of desire and pleasure. Immediately he thrust in quicker than expected and began fucking Yugi in his sleep, but the quick pacing woke Yugi up. It took a while before he realized what was happening to him, but when he did, his eyes turned wide in horror and his mouth dropped open. In a reflex, Yugi tried to crawl away but felt the heavy weight of Atemu's muscular body weigh down on him and was unable to do anything about it. He panicked and tried to stop the man above him by waving his arms excessively, but the only effect it had was Atemu pinning him down even more severely to and extend he couldn't move at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Yugi screamed loudly but Atemu was deaf to his words, too busy fucking his ass and enjoying it too much. From the corner of his eye, Yugi saw he was crying but couldn't see his face enough to read the expression, after all he was pinned down on the bed and unable to turn his head around.

As the CEO aggressively pounded in solely focused on his own pleasure, Yugi began crying hysterically. Too many memories resurfaced of his own abusing father before he had been locked away in prison, and traumatic events replayed in his head like a horror movie. He screamed and kicked, begging Atemu to stop, but he didn't. He forced himself upon him, and Yugi couldn't do anything about it. It hurt like hell because his body still hadn't recovered from last night, and his breathing became restless and uneven like he was having a panic-attack.

 _This is not the man I fell in love with. This is not Atemu. This is someone else._

He focused hard on that sole sentence, trying to breathe steadily while Atemu kept fucking him mercilessly, forcing his eyes closed to pray to whatever god was out there for this to be over as soon as possible. Before having met Atemu, he had met plenty of other men. They all eagerly took there own selfish share of the sex, but it had never been forced. He had never been raped, because he always gave his consent, and whatever sick or perverted demands they had, he had always accepted them with pleasure. Even with Atemu, he had allowed every hardcore bit of BDSM practices he desired, but it had never been like this. Atemu had never forced himself on Yugi, he had never taken advantage of him without the need of pleasuring Yugi back. What the hell had happened to him?! Why would he act this way?! _This is not Atemu. Please tell me this is not Atemu._

But it was, and that was what broke Yugi's heart. He felt more estranged from him than the first time they had met. As he rode out his climax inside of Yugi, he slowed down the pounding but was still firmly wrapped around Yugi's body as if it was his possession. Even when this torturous event was over, Atemu lied still above him, panting heavily, his cock still inside half-erect, too tired to move. Yugi waited until he felt Atemu relax his muscles and let his guard down. When it did so, he frantically pushed off the older man's body and crawled out of the bed, even succumbed through his knees while trying to get up. Tears shed like waterfalls from his eyes and he cried hysterically, ignoring every bit of Atemu's deep voice that seemed to try and talk to him. The boy flung his arm when he felt Atemu trying to take a hold of it. It was the first time he was _afraid_ of Atemu's touch. Even if it sounded like he had come to his senses, Yugi didn't want him to touch him. He was scared to the bone from this stranger.

"Yugi, please, I didn't –"

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Atemu looked at Yugi, sitting in a miserable heap on the floor, his arms covering his chest as a natural way of protecting himself. The CEO's head was spinning with the realization of what he had just done, of his monstrous act, of how he had screwed up his life even more. He tried holding onto Yugi in a pathetic attempt, fighting away tears that blurred his view from what was happening around him, but the boy always kicked him away. As Yugi scrambled on his feet, Atemu could only watch as he ran weakly to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Why had he done that, what was he thinking? Had it not once crossed his absurdly stupid mind what disastrous act he was doing? Had he not once flinched while doing so, so possessed by his own greed and lust, so obsessed with his own selfishness? Was it his own, retarded way of trying to push Yugi away as he was so fixed on the fact that he would leave him any time soon anyway? _I'm so disgusting. I'm so fucking disgusting._

Yugi could hear the pained crying Atemu shed at the other side of the door, but paid it no mind. He was too busy looking at his shaking form in the mirror, too busy with his own grief as to why this needed to happen. They had been fine until yesterday, he was okay with it all. He had actually enjoyed spending so much time with Atemu and his kids, and he had let his guard down for once only to be taken advantage of once more, like history was destined to repeat itself. And that's when he noticed those lurking blue eyes watching him from the corner of the room. The person wasn't actually there, but the vision was so clear in the reflection in front of him he held on tighter to the sink. Those same blue eyes were watching him, they were laughing with him, _mocking_ him. It was almost like the man was _smiling_ at him while looking at the miserable state Yugi was in now. His head spun and his mind felt blank suddenly.

Wait.

Had he actually enjoyed that?

Had he actually enjoyed how the aggressive and painful touches reminded him of his stepfather. Had he actually longed for this moment to happen again after so many years, to be reminded of the abuse his stepfather had plagued him with for three whole years, to realize he wasn't over those memories whatsoever, to realize that, in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, he still had a sickening longing to please his stepfather with whatever it was he asked of him. No, Yugi didn't want it anymore. In all his years of living with this man, he had always manipulated him until Yugi though he _had_ to sexually please his stepfather because it was why he _existed_. And he was sick of hearing those lies and explanations that had controlled him for so long, that had turned him into the huge mess he was today. _Everything_ , that had happened until today, was that man's fault. Everything. Yugi didn't want to enjoy the abuse anymore, because he was told it was to help his stepfather. He didn't want to accept the pain anymore to make someone else feel better. But he didn't want to lose Atemu either. Why would he do that? Hadn't he told him that he loved him? Was that a lie, like all the other lies he had heard when he was still a kid? Was Atemu just like _him_? Taking advantage of him and abusing him for his own benefits?

Yugi crashed down on the floor and allowed himself to cry, covering his face with his hands so he wouldn't have to look at the figure in the mirror anymore. This day would soon end, and he wished he could forget everything for the sake of being able to stay with Atemu, but he didn't know if he could.

* * *

Please don't hate me. I can explain!

Both Yugi and Atemu experience a severe case of borderline, which makes their relationship extremely complicated because it is expressed in severe mood swings, signs of depression, angst and in some cases also sexually. From a psychological point of view, Yugi's case was created due to emotional and physical abuse when he was a child, which leads in most cases to depression or juvenile behaviour. Yugi's psychological condition is more of a PTSD, often combined with depression as a way of dealing with a trauma. Borderline can often be the result of an untreated case of PTSD. In Atemu's case, his borderline demeanor is a result of emotional exhaustion and depression due to a more recent situation, and can be more compared to a temporary situation as a reaction to dealing with stress, which is also a possibility of the reaction of the brain. Both cases however need to be treated in order for the effects to go away.

I am by no means talking good what just happened in this fic, but I'd just like you to keep that in mind. It's not just a 'sad' story, it's based on a complicated situation of the brain and has a lot of psychological aspects to it. If you know someone or are in a similar situation yourself, ask someone for help.


	9. Chapter 9

"Japanese"

 _"Arabic"_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: mending shattered glass**

It was early Monday morning, and everyone was present in the Sennen mansion due to the school holidays. The kids were home for another week and Atemu felt desperate trying to take care of two nagging kids crying for their mother to return and have a decent meal, at which Atemu had failed on several occasions. Breakfast was usually milk and cereal, lunch was plain bread and some fruit. It was as far as their father's knowledge went, and dinner was usually takeaway or tv-dinner, aside from his cleaning lady having prepared a decent meal once last week. In his 10 years of marriage, he hadn't cooked once, and had never learned it back home because in their culture, only daughters helped their mothers out in the house. So it had never bothered him to have no clue as how to cook, until now. And he was nauseous from the nerves of his wife returning home today.

To make matters worse, Yugi didn't come out of his room. Yesterday morning, Atemu had skilfully left to sleep on the coach because it was obvious the student had no intention of leaving the bathroom with the Egyptian at the other side of the door. Ever since, the boy had locked himself in the bedroom and didn't come out, so Atemu left a plate of food and a bottle of water outside the door on a regular basis. Usually, it was gone after he returned, and he was relieved to know that despite everything that had happened, Yugi was still eating. He had tried a few times to talk through the locked door, but to no avail. Yugi didn't respond and Atemu couldn't blame him either. He was still a mess from yesterday morning and hadn't been able to sleep ever since, not to think how Yugi must be feeling right now. But Atemu had to keep moving, if only for the sake of his kids. Even if he had to live with himself as to what he had become, and with the possible choices Yugi would make after it all.

Later that morning, Yugi sat on the end of the bed, his chin resting in his hand while pondering over the careful choices he needed to make today. He restlessly bit his fingernails in the process. He couldn't hide in this room any longer, he would have to face Atemu some day, although he had also considered a few times just taking his stuff and leaving. But his heart told him something else. Deep down, he wanted to talk to Atemu, perhaps see if they could overcome this. Perhaps see if there was an explanation to Atemu's odd behaviour yesterday morning. After all, he had heard Atemu cry too from the other side of the door, so it seemed that he was in pain too and had regretted his actions, but still. The event had been quite traumatic for Yugi. Maybe in a more 'normal' situation with a 'normal' couple, the action would've been viewed as a jerk move. The girlfriend would complain for having been woken up by her boyfriend, but perhaps not have bothered at all. And if she had told him no, he would've stopped, unlike Atemu. Then again, they weren't exactly in a normal situation. It had taken Yugi back to painful memories he had tried so hard to hide away, and now they were exposed again for the naked eye to see. Even if he and Atemu could talk things out, what had happened yesterday would leave an ugly scar and they would both still think about it sometimes, regret it, maybe cry over it.

As Yugi stumbled down the stairs, he noticed how his body felt heavy and instable. It was difficult for him to walk and keep his eyes open due to a lack of sleep, and he was having a hard time not crashing to the floor. When he finally managed to walk down the stairs, he moved steadily to the kitchen where he heard noises. In the dining-room, two familiar small persons were sitting around the table, drawing or playing games, next to a small child Yugi hadn't met yet. He sat in a tall chair, messily drawing a pink Blue Eyes White Dragon, before he looked up and stared awkwardly at the stranger that had entered his territory. He smiled awkwardly, and Yugi smiled back the same way.

He walked past the busy children towards the kitchen, but froze when he heard a female voice talk in a language that he didn't understand. In that little time he realized how that third kid had ended up there, and the thought made him scared. Hesitantly, he looked inside to see a tall, dark-haired woman sit on a stool while nursing a baby in her arms. She was talking to Atemu while he stood behind the stove, answering with a 'hmm' once in a while as a sign that he was listening. As Yugi wanted to turn around and leave, Atemu suddenly noticed him.

"Yugi."

The said boy halted when his name was pronounced, and turned his head to face Atemu with a frown on his face. He noticed the sorrow and agony in those crimson eyes, but didn't return it with sympathy, still disappointed with the way Atemu had acted.

"You can sit down, if you want."

It bothered Yugi how prosperous Atemu's voice was, since it was usually so confident. It made him think he didn't know Atemu at all, as if he'd been wearing a mask all along. The boy frowned, not sure as to what to do best. He watched as the woman whom was sitting down gave the baby to Atemu and rearranged her clothing. She then looked back to have a look at the young man herself.

"Jeez, just come in already. I won't bite your head off." She spoke with an accent, but her Japanese was fluent enough to understand. Yugi hesitated, but noticed, despite the agitated tone, that she was sincere. Calmly, he walked around and took a seat on a stool far across the table, not too close to the woman nor Yami.

 _"How's your mother?"_ Atemu continued talking to his wife as before Yugi had entered. He turned to the stove after returning his youngest to his wife, trying to fix some breakfast, even if was already 11 o'clock.

 _"She still hates you. Probably even more now."_

Atemu chuckled at the response. Her mother had never liked him, and she had, matter-of-factly, always said that one day Atemu would leave her for a man. Instead, her father had continued the marriage anyway because he was too stubborn and because the Sennen family was a big name in Egypt, wealthy at that.

 _"I guess so. And your sisters? Did you see them?"_

 _"I only saw Hamadi, and she's going to get married soon too."_

 _"Isn't she too young?"_

The woman shrugged, _"She's sixteen, old enough for papa. We got married when I was sixteen too."_

Yugi sat diligently while taking in the conversation of the married couple, even if he didn't understand a word of it. He took the moment to analyze the woman he remembered was called Rania. She wore clothes that covered her entire body, but still a tad more modern than the traditional Egyptian clothing. She didn't wear a burka but it did lay casually aside on the table, so she probably only wore it outside the house. And, if Yugi had any knowledge of female beauty, she was indeed the definition of the word. Her hair was dark and long, thick curls draping over her shoulders while the rest was held together in a loose ponytail. Her face was slender with an outspoken but still feminine bone structure, and she had large hazel-brown eyes with tall lashes. If it wasn't for her religion, this woman could be able to make the cover of every fashion magazine. Everyone could take Atemu for a fool for not falling in love with a woman like Rania, she was truly a work of art, and it was unfortunate that she covered herself in multiple layers of clothing.

As Atemu clumped trying to scramble the eggs, he remembered his wedding day with his wife. Rania had turned sixteen just the day before and they both looked unhappy and scared on their wedding day while the ceremony started. Their parents wanted them to marry as quickly as possible to get rid of Atemu's 'satanist' thoughts. It was, as of today, still one of the saddest memories of his life. The first days of their marriage they had lived with Atemu's parents, but after two weeks he had decided to go to Europe for college while Rania was already pregnant. As soon as he had returned from three years of college, he had sealed a deal in Japan via an internship so they moved, and then soon after he started his own company.

As the attempted omelet was finally ready, Atemu threw it on a plate and shoved the not so spectacular breakfast to Yugi who sat across the table, his pulses still on alert by his environment. It wasn't the best Atemu could do to make it up, but it was in fact the only thing he could right now, considering he had never touched a frying pan in his entire life before. He grew anxious to talk to Yugi, but couldn't right now, and this made the entire air in the kitchen even more tense. As if his lover sitting in the same room with his soon-to-be ex-wife wasn't awkward enough.

 _"I talked to my mom. She said she'd be fine with me living back home for a while before remarrying."_

Atemu listened half-heartedly, sinking away in his thoughts while looking at Yugi whom stared blankly at the failed omelet in front of him. While his wife continued talking, he began rinsing the dishes and stocked them in the dishwasher.

 _"I'm taking the kids with me."_

 _"No, you're not."_

The woman flinched, surprised by how quick Atemu had answered. She narrowed her eyes aversely. It seemed they had both prepared for this argument and weren't going to give in easily.

 _"Yes, I am."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Then I'll get a lawyer."_

 _"Good luck paying them while I close off_ your _share of_ my _money at the bank."_

"Ugh!" His wife grunted in agitation and swung her arms in the air. This was exactly why she wasn't happy in this marriage. Atemu was stubborn and always made sure things would go his way. Annoyed, she stood up and thumped her way to the dining-room to spend more time with her kids she had missed so terribly while being away for a week. Anywhere else was fine as long as she didn't have to share a room with this man. Besides, she knew Atemu wouldn't have the guts to pull that off. Whatever it was he bragged about now, he wouldn't do it, he was just too kind for that.

The Egyptian sighed heavily, relieved that his wife finally had left for he didn't know how long he could handle being in the same room with her any longer. Instead, he refocused his gaze on Yugi's innocent form, restlessly staring at his half-eaten breakfast with a tad of pain in his eyes. The boy flinched when Atemu took a seat in front of him and covered his eyes by averting them to look down, covering it with his blonde bangs enough to negate eye-contact.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Yugi looked up to meet Atemu's face, realizing after a few seconds that he was talking about the omelet he had prepared for him. He smiled meagerly, finding it difficult to act so normal around one another.

"It was pretty bad," he chuckled, but it died away in a painful silence that stabbed right through Atemu's heart. The older man didn't know what to do. He wanted to say sorry so badly, but wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. He wanted to hold Yugi again, but he'd probably push him away. And he couldn't blame Yugi for that.

"Yugi, I -"

"Can we please not talk about it?" Yugi asked, his eyes vexed on Atemu's pleading ones. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I just," Atemu continued, resting his hands on the table. He suppressed a sudden urge to hold Yugi's, even though it hurt. "I wanted to let you know that, whatever you decide from here on out, I'll accept it."

Yugi looked away in an attempt to hide away the tears that had slowly begun to build behind his eyes. Several memories flashed before his eyes as how Atemu had forced himself upon him, and yet for some reason, he held no real grudge towards his man. But that was what frightened him the most. Yugi wasn't sure if Atemu understood the gravity of his situation. It wasn't so much as what happened that bothered him, it was the effect of it, and the effect was that now, every time he looked in the mirror, all he saw were blue eyes. Every time he looked at Atemu, he saw blue instead of crimson, and it scared him. It had never happened to him before, and it came with the understanding that perhaps Yugi wasn't that healthy in his head as he had believed himself to be. And maybe the event of yesterday morning was what had really pushed him over the edge.

Atemu didn't take the silence as a good sign. It made his heart pound in an unhealthy way while becoming aware that their time together would soon be over, and it was all his own damn fault.

"Rania is staying here for a while with the kids. In the meantime, I'll be staying at the apartment. I can drop you off tonight at your grandpa's if you want."

 _No!_ That was the first thing that came to Yugi's mind as Atemu proposed the offer so carefully. He wasn't ready to separate from Atemu, he had too many things that he wanted to share with this man, both physically and emotionally. He wanted to explain what was going on in his head, hear the soothing words Atemu would whisper to him as comfort, feel his guarding arms protecting him from the agonizing horrors that wandered in his head. If only he knew how Yugi really felt. How emotionally troubled he was for having fallen in love for the first time, and the additional terrors that attachment brought with it. Where did he have to start? How could he ever hope to explain this if he couldn't even voice his own past to this man?

"I want to come with you."

Startled, Atemu's eyes glistened with a dull amount of hope, not too much but still there. Even if Yugi told him he wanted to stay with him, he had no idea as to how sincere his wishes were, or perhaps trampled with due to his psychological condition. It was, by no means, a guaranty for a possible mending of their hopeless relationship, but there was no harm in keeping your hopes up.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not ready to let go yet."

They looked at each other, both austere but with a flash of confidence as well. It was a strange emotion to share with each other, but it felt genuine and strong.

"Just, take it slow, okay?" Yugi asked. If eyes could speak, he knew that Atemu agreed to his wish more stead-fast than intended. No, he had no idea if this was a good idea, but he'd be damned if he let it bleed out like this. Even if he realized that, in the midst of a conversation he could not understand between two people he barely knew nothing about, because let's face it what did he know about Atemu? Even in that moment, he realized he was of such little importance when it came to Atemu's life. He was but a cancerous swelling growing nimbly at the side, trying to destroy the body from the inside by penetrating unnoticed. In this case, the prey a collapsing family that was already on the verge of crumbling down, but didn't make the crime any less severe. He was the source of Atemu's downfall, the death of his career, the instigation behind his broken family, if he were to leave Atemu now, what would he leave behind? A broken man with nothing left to live for? Wasn't he just like that?

* * *

Thoughts lingered considerate around an empty room, flying above the heads of their owners, restlessly crashing against one another and leaving a shallow, breathless oxygen. Everything around them, this entire situation felt forced upon, but they were comfortable, or rather fine with the situation. Anything but having to give up this relationship. In a normal situation, the way how they draped over the couch in the inactive state they were in now, was probably considered natural, even if it was everything but. They could both feel the tension swaying in the air but never mentioned it. Their entire being felt dull and expressionless, and yet they stayed like this, watching the singing and dancing figures on the television screen swaying left and right in the movie. It was Grease, one of Atemu's surprisingly favourite movies, and also one of the few he had stocked in the apartment on DVD. Yugi didn't mind watching it, he had never seen it but he was open to new ideas, and what else was their to watch except for mindless tv in the middle of the night?

Yugi thought back about their evening together. He twinkled thinking back about their romantic date, yet his happiness was of short temper as his smile curled down. Atemu was a gentleman. He was respectful and had indeed taken it slow, perhaps even too slow. They had gone to a restaurant, one of those fancy and overpriced ones that common people couldn't afford, where Yugi felt ultimately under-dressed and learned he didn't know anything about etiquettes when having to pick his utensils in an apparently fixed order. Furthermore, he didn't even know how to use certain utensils, let alone know what kind of food was placed under his nose in a minimalistic designed dinner that seemed to hold nothing nutritious whatsoever. Most girls would swoon having a boyfriend like that, and yet all Yugi could do was smile during dinner. If only his smiles wouldn't have been fake, because he knew Atemu could tell they were. It made their dinner awkward and they ate in silence, exchanging minimal conversation and sharing but the slightest glimpse. Even after returning home, he benevolently took Yugi's jacket and hung it on a rack. He tried so hard to do his best, and it was tearing Yugi apart from the inside. Why? Because deep down, he knew this wasn't what Yugi wanted. Deep down he knew all he wanted was Atemu inside of him again, to screw him senseless, to scream his name in ultimate pleasure, to make him feel wanted and needed instead of the third wheel to a family that he didn't belong to.

Yugi flinched by his own disturbing thoughts. They were in no way healthy, and it worried him. It was everything but normal for him to feel this way, for those thoughts to cross his mind, after everything that had happened. In that pure moment where he had asked Atemu to take it slow, he felt normal for the first time, and he was certain Atemu was relieved to hear this perfectly comprehensive request. But now he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Deep down he knew he should indeed hold back his horses and enjoy the time where Atemu tried to fix what he had broken, even take advantage of it. But his head was cracking under the pressure and made way for an instinct that was greater than his conscience. He wanted Atemu to make him feel like he was the only one whom mattered in his life, that he was of great importance to him while all the rest came in second, even if it was a lie. He wanted to feel whole again.

Restlessly, he budged his head to look up from his lying position in the couch, watching Atemu sit on the other end with seemingly closed eyes. The movie was finished but he didn't seem to notice and found him in a vulnerable state of half-sleeping. Yugi shifted on his spot to take a sitting-position, careful not to wake Atemu in the process. As he still looked asleep, Yugi took a moment to analyze his gorgeous features. He watched his high cheek-boned face and slightly open mouth in pure innocence relaxing in the embrace of rest. His sharp eyes were closed and framed by his blonde bangs slightly covering his face. The hairline around his ears revealed an exposed tanned neck as his head was slightly tilted to the left. It was the first time Yugi noticed a small hole in Atemu's ear from an old piercing at the top of the shell. His breathing was moist and heavy, and Yugi licked his lips hungrily, forcing out whatever perverted thoughts he had, but to no avail.

Seductively, he went to sit on Atemu's lap while sliding of his own shirt, softly nibbling the exposed ear and licking it, waking the CEO. Bewildered, his eyes snapped open as he realized Yugi had forced himself upon him and was enjoying himself licking every inch of Atemu's neck. He innerly cursed while escaping a steady moan, not wanting to give in.

"Yugi," he hissed when the boy planted a long trail of licking behind his ear, "stop it." It wasn't so much that he didn't want it, but he was more concerned about Yugi's well-being. What they were doing now was way too quick and not a good idea so soon after what had happened, even if he was aroused to a certain extend.

"Let's fuck," Yugi purred and smiled seductively. He greeted Atemu with his poignant lips and hungrily devoured him, meeting his tongue and dancing around it in a battle over dominance. He kissed so hard and with so much force it almost hurt, and Atemu didn't have a chance to break it. The student forced his tongue inside and twirled it around, exploring every part of his Yami that he hadn't until now, taking in the warmth and wetness while sucking gently. It was a heated and aggressive kiss that Atemu didn't necessarily want to break, but again, had to.

"I said stop!" He breathed heavily, his brows lowered in an angry glare that both frightened and aroused Yugi. He had almost forgotten how swooning Atemu's voice was. "It's too soon."

At that, Yugi turned mad and frowned, gritting his teeth together. "Isn't that _my_ choice to make?"

Too obsessed with his own needs, Yugi continued the playful licking and worked his way down Atemu's throat, kissing his collarbone and first glimpse of his exposed chest as he needly began unbuttoning the expensive shirt the man below him wore. Atemu grabbed Yugi's wrists and tried to yank them away, but he was surprised how much force Yugi had and continued nonetheless, annoyed and frustrated at that by Atemu's stubbornness.

"For fuck's sake, I said I wanted to fuck so let's fuck! You can at least do that for me!"

Atemu's eyes widened. He winced at the sudden touch when Yugi ripped off his shirt and tossed it aside while plastering his tongue on the now bare flesh underneath him. Even if he craved for Yugi's body, which he does almost everyday, he didn't want this to happen. He knew from experience Yugi was selfish and needy, but this exceeded all their previous moments.

He flinched in his seat, piercing his nails in the fabric of the couch after he noticed Yugi had successfully undressed himself while he wasn't paying attention, and was now rubbing his hardening against Atemu's unexposed one. The man groaned in frustration, his eyes half-lidded as if in pain from the tantalizing touches around him. He couldn't give in, if he would, he would lose himself in the process and every expect of a 'normal' relationship he could ever hope to achieve with Yugi.

"STOP!" Atemu grabbed Yugi's wrists again that were trying hard to unbuckle him. In a flash, a fierce smack met his cheek and left a sore, red print behind from Yugi's hand.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK!" He yelled loudly and crawled off, thumping down the bedroom to take care of his problem himself. Yugi was beyond his limits. He couldn't control his own greed anymore and wanted _something_ inside of his, even if Atemu wouldn't cooperate.

Shocked, Atemu sat clamped in the couch while trying to process what had just happened. He couldn't believe Yugi had just slapped him in the face because he was trying to stop him from having sex. This was the exact opposite of what his intentions were! What the hell was wrong with that kid that he had the guts to hit someone because he couldn't hold his cock in his pants?! The mere questions made Atemu furious with an uncontrollable rage. This kid was sick beyond saving! From the back of his ear, he heard a soft crying and moaning behind the door of the bedroom. Yugi was obviously trying to get rid of his urges himself, and a letdown like an unconsensual boyfriend wouldn't stop him, and it drove Atemu mad. So mad that his pupils turned small and trembled in adornment, that he stormed to the door and kicked it open as to see Yugi lying in the bed with a sextoy up his arse and his hand wrapped around his erection. Yugi startled, but the emotion of indulgence obviously exceeded. His eyes were half-open with a longing for pleasuring that poured right out of it, challenging Atemu into succumbing to his own animal instincts. The view Yugi held in front of him now, a broiling gorgeous tanned man clenching his fists, infuriated beyond his limits, Yugi burned it in his eyes as he without bother continued enjoying himself while locking eyes with the man in front of him. He would swallow every bit of fury and hatred Atemu would allow to show tonight, he wanted him to ravish him and abuse him, he'd welcome everything about his rage and reward it with his own body.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" In a violent threat, Atemu grabbed Yugi by his thighs and dragged him closer, pulling out the dildo and throwing it aside. Yugi drowned in his eyes full of hate, moaning by his aggressive and rough touches and the mere thought of what this man would do to him tonight. In a frantic manner, Atemu began unbuckling and dropped his pants to his knees, immediately penetrating the boy below him mercilessly, filling him up as far as he could to hear him scream, taking in every pained sound he made that would satisfy his savage. If Yugi wanted him to fuck his brains out, he would, if he wanted him to screw him until he bled, he would. He wouldn't hold back, he'd fuck him all night if he had to, to hear him scream, yell, cry, beg him to stop and push him away. Until Yugi wasn't afraid of him in the state he was now, he'd fuck him violently and painfully.

"A-aaah! Fuck, Yami, ha-harder!"

As Yugi tried to share the ecstasy he felt boiling inside of him, a fierce smack in his face awakened him from his ardour. The touch was severe and stung that he immediately began rubbing the sore spot with his hand, looking back at bloodshed eyes above him. As their eyes lock, Yugi grew anxious for more. He was willing to let Yami punch him unconscious if that was what it took to continue this moment. Aroused, he grinned back seductively at the man above him whom continued fucking him nonetheless, pushing back and forth with all might he had to ravish what was underneath him.

"Do it again," Yugi demanded and rolled his head slightly to press the matter. His eyes pierced closed as his hand touched the still sore flesh on his cheek with a hard touch, but he also moaned in the touch, almost laughing with enjoyment.

Atemu couldn't believe his eyes. Yugi's face showed everything but disobedience. His orbs danced in a mesmerizing ecstasy that screamed out the pleasure he experienced from being abused to heartlessly. They cried tears of bliss while singing moans spilled from his lips in pure joy. It was disgusting, it made every hair on Atemu's arms go rigid, and yet he continued pounding into him like an animal who hadn't had sex in ages. He busted himself in indulging this moment too even if he didn't want to, he moaned while Yugi made those submissive faces of pleasure even if he found it revolting. With trembling hands, he wrapped them around Yugi's neck and began yanking it fearfully, slightly choking the boy in the process as he shook him violently deeper in the bed. He screamed while doing it, hearing the hitched breaths and chokes that barely escaped Yugi's lips, quivering at the rough touches he forced upon Yugi but sunk too deep to be aware of what he was doing. In the process of almost chocking him, Atemu came inside from the mere view of the struggling student below him, whom came soon after in anticipation from being filled like an animal. Atemu dropped under his own weight, exceedingly exhausted in both mind and body from the aggressive sex, releasing all restraint around the boy's neck. Yugi inhaled deeply, couching for a way to get back air in his lungs.

"Yami," his voice sounded prosperous and trembled as he began caressing every naked part of his Yami's body. He slid his hands over the older man's body, from his bare back to his perfectly formed but, hissing in the man's neck with a lust for more. "I want more. Please, give me more."

What the hell have they become?! This was everything but okay, did Yugi not see that? What in the world had Atemu triggered last time that had chased their relationship to a bottomless pit of angst. Atemu closed his eyes painfully, trying hard not to let any tears escape while Yugi rolled him over and took a seat above him. He couldn't believe he had given in _again_ , and how! Was he not yet monsterous enough that Yugi had to drive him to the edge of insanity?

"AARGH! Fuck, yes!"

Yugi pushed in Atemu's still hard cock and rode it wildly, swinging his body along with the hasty rhythm he had created himself as a need of wanting to climax as quickly as possible. Atemu filling him up drove him insane and he yelled loudly in pleasure, several meaningless sounds rolling off his tongue. Too engulfed, he did not notice the silent tears Atemu shed while having sex. He didn't notice the reluctance Atemu radiated in this unholy moment where he didn't know what to do. Should he push Yugi off and keep him from breaking his own mental health any further? But what if Yugi would leave him because Atemu wasn't enough to satisfy his lusts? He'd be all alone and have no one, while Yugi would be off just meeting a different man he had met on a chat room, let that stranger fuck him senseless and only fall deeper in his own created misery. So he let Yugi do whatever he desired to him, even if Atemu didn't want to. Even if everything Yugi did to him tonight didn't feel good, felt forced and everything but consensual. Because he deserved to be treated the same way as he had treated Yugi. As long as he could reduce the sexual need Yugi so unconditionally had to fulfill, he'd do it all over again.

* * *

Once again, don't kill me! As I explained in the previous chapter, this is a borderline relationship and if both partners show signs of it, it is very complicated to solve or even understand how their relationship works. Atemu feels guilty for having abused Yugi, and therefore lets Yugi abuse him, also in the hope of Yugi staying with him because he's afraid if he won't. Yugi forces himself on Atemu because he thinks it's the only way to stop thinking about his stepfather, an effect from his PTSD, and that in itself creates a very fucked up relationship indeed. This is just a chapter to explain the gravity behind their failing relationship due to their emotional conditions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: terrible ideas**

Yugi grabbed the boarding of the sink in front of him tightly. He panted heavily as he looked back in icy blue eyes laughing with him. For a few seconds, he shut his eyes closed and reopened them again, but still saw the same blue eyes watching him. No matter how many times he looked away, the eyes always came back in an austere and yet seductive stare over his shoulders. But they were never there when Yugi turned around and looked at the corner, he only saw them in the mirror.

His body was aching and trembling. It was their third night in the apartment, alone, and he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into a hole he couldn't get out of anymore. It was the third night he had an uncontrollable hunger for sex that evolved from one round to a second, to a third, sometimes a fourth, in which he reached for a climax every time in the hope of forgetting which eyes he was truly looking at. He saw Atemu's crimson eyes crying every night, lost and broken, beaten to defeat, and yet at the same time he saw a blue colour reflected in them as well. Yugi was aware he couldn't keep this up anymore. As much as he tried to recoil the memories, all he saw was that man. As much as he forced himself upon Atemu in the hopes of realizing he was making love to a man that he wanted to, he was only seeing the man that had ruined his life to the core.

Yugi hissed, furiously looking over the blue eyes he was once looking back at in the mirror. He couldn't live like this anymore. His body was on the verge of collapsing from the physical damage, he was sore at every spot around his hips and his head was spinning and throbbing with an intense headache. He didn't want to force himself upon Atemu in the hopes of forgetting the misery around him, he didn't want to watch Atemu cry after the poor and abusive sex they shared every night. Everything that happened, the misery in which both he and Atemu drowned, the losses they shared, everything was that man's fault. That fucking, shithole of a man who was looking at him from the corner of the room through the mirror. Yugi's muscles tensed and his blood boiled with rage, sick of looking at him, sick of being what he has become today. No more. No more. No more goddammit!

With a ferocious hit, Yugi struck the mirror in front of him with his fist as the glass around it shattered to smithereens. He hit again and again, unaware of the deep cuts and pieces of glass piercing through his flesh until there wasn't a piece left, not a corner through which those blue eyes could look at him, nothing! He slammed and cried, screamed his lungs out, until a steady, determined hand stopped him. Yugi's entire body blocked and gave into the strong but gentle touch, his bleeding hand numbly retreating.

"I'm so tired," Yugi sobbed like a child and fell through his knees, but Atemu caught him and pulled the body into his lap, "I'm so fucking tired." Atemu slid down against the wall, holding the crying teenager steadily in his arms while their still naked bodies shared what little of body heat they still had. His hand was still firmly wrapped around Yugi's shaking wrist, uncontrollably spasming to and fro. His baritone voice hushed him into a tranquility he hadn't felt in days and Yugi finally allowed his body to relax. Only then he became aware of how bruised and battered his body was from the previous nights, how neglected it had become from barely eating. He breathed in the sweaty smell of his Yami, the panic ebbing away as he recognized the different spices that belonged to Atemu, that made him the man he had fallen in love with, but could, to no avail, come to love him back respectfully. He wished he could stay in his arms like the huge mess he was now forever, die here if he had to, only to never have to live another day again. To never hurt his Yami again.

*...*

In the living-room, Atemu nursed Yugi's bleeding hand with the first-aid kit, securely wrapping bandages around his fingers and palm until all the cuts were covered up. His thoughts were unrepresented as he sunk away in agonizing realities that he tried hard to ignore. They couldn't continue like this, everyone could tell that, hell, even the neighbours could since they started complaining on several occasions because they were too loud, may it be from sex or crying. And yet, Atemu couldn't bring himself from mentioning it, afraid that, if he voiced the truth, Yugi would realize it and leave him for good. But when he looked at the boy in front of him all he could feel was a guilt gnawing so hard it was eating him from the inside. Yugi looked terrible. His body was pale and covered in bruises and marks, his eyes were baggy and red, his lips dry and hoarse. His entire posture was so ragged it looked like he could fall apart any moment, and he had barely eaten ever since they returned from the restaurant three days ago. Due to a lack of sleep, his pupils had turned incredibly small and showed effects of exhaustion and dehydration, and Atemu couldn't do anything about it! Yugi demanded sex every night and for several hours until he was on the verge of collapsing in the hopes of finally catching some much-wanted sleep, only to wake up after two hours and demand more. And Atemu gave in, he always did, because he didn't know what else to do. He didn't mind Yugi could care less Atemu was crying, after all it was what he deserved, but it pained him to see he was putting himself through so much distort, and he couldn't phantom why. They were fine before all this, perhaps a mess, but still together. Now they were further apart then every before, unable to recognize each other and talk to one another.

"I want to visit my father tomorrow."

The way Yugi said that, Atemu flinched at the words and looked up from nursing his wounds to face the beaten state in which Yugi was in now. He swallowed uneasily as he remembered this was partially his fault, but visiting his stepfather? In jail? Was that even a good idea? Atemu didn't know what had happened between him and the man because Yugi had never told him, but he had deciphered enough from the fight with his grandfather to have the slightest idea about it. Whether is was emotional or physical abuse, the man had inflicted something grave upon Yugi that had left him scarred for the rest of his life.

"Is that a good idea?"

Yugi was surprised to hear the hoarse voice Atemu was talking with. His usual warm voice now sounded broken beyond repair. But to answer his question, no, he wasn't really sure, but he was out of options and sick of waiting around for something to happen. He had to do something.

"I don't know," Yugi whispered, lowering his eyes and hiding them behind his bangs, "but I don't want to run away anymore."

If his stepfather was the reason behind his angst and fears at night, the turmoil behind an inability to love, then Yugi would face it. Perhaps, as he would sit across his father and tell him he wasn't afraid anymore, he would finally be able to let go. He heard Atemu sigh in front of him but paid it no mind. He had already made up his mind, had thought about it every night, and no one would stop him from doing this. Not even Yami.

* * *

Yugi paced restlessly up and down the room, unable to suppress the nerves biting his toes. He hadn't felt this scared in a long time, at least not since the police had barged into his house to finally free him from the extortion he had gone through every day for three months. He still remembered it like yesterday. There was so much chaos and disorder that morning, he had crawled in a corner because he couldn't understand what was going on or why his stepfather was so desperate to swallow every med in the bathroom cabinet before the police would run over the door. It had taken him two years to realize he had tried to commit suicide to not end up in jail but had failed. Even after everything he had put Yugi through, he would be as cowardly to take his own life instead of pay for his sins.

He startled when Atemu grabbed his arm and halted his nerve-wrecking pacing.

"We can always leave if you think this is too much." The tanned man smiled comfortingly at him, squeezing Yugi's arm slightly in the process, but there was also anguish in his eyes. As much as Yugi had argued to be here, Atemu wasn't keen, but Yugi was too stubborn to change his mind.

"I'm not."

"Okay," Atemu sighed and let go. He turned around as he witnessed two men entering the seated room and a heavily protected door creaking open. "I'll stand over there. Promise you'll call me if anything happens."

It wasn't a question, but Yugi nodded anyway while he turned around to see the man the guards were escorting. He shivered through his spine, taking a seat at a random table as he felt his head suddenly becoming heavy from blazing memories. The man still had blonde hair and a beard, but he had aged considerably. Yet his eyes remained the same ice cold stare as before, and they looked straight at him. He smirked and then silently chuckled while following the guard in front of him.

"I gotta admit," he mused in his American accent, "I was surprised to hear I had a visitor, but you? I wouldn't have guessed it in a million years."

As the second guard yanked him on the seat across from Yugi, the other one released the cuffs around his wrists. Yugi watched them closely as they walked a few feet away but remained close at a safe distance. Security in Japanese prison was tight, and visiting wasn't really easy either.

"Mitch," Yugi spat and crossed his arms, but couldn't help but flinch when the said man steadily rested his now uncuffed hands on the table between them. He busted himself quickening his breathing as he realized the man in front of him could touch him if he only held out his hand, and it scared him. Even as he spoke his name in disgust, he betrayed a certain insecurity that the man in front of him could reek.

"Aw, no papa anymore?" The elder purred, but instead of showing disgust all Yugi could do was tremble. "Look at you, haven't you grown into a beautiful young man."

Yugi frowned his brows, his face repulsed from the man's words.

"How's your mother? Oh yeah, she dead. Sorry. And your grandpa? The old man still alive?"

Yugi's eyes widened like dinner-plates, hurt by his stepfather's words. He hadn't changed one bit, he was still mean, sarcastic and ego-centered. Even the tone with which he talked was the exact same as when Yugi was younger. He was playing with him, trying to crack him like he used to before, until Yugi would give up and stop protesting. That was just how he was, he lured you into thinking low of yourself, took advantage of your weakest traits and then manipulated you into doing what he wanted you to do. Yugi had fallen for it so many times, but he was determined not to now. Even if he was afraid and shaking in his shoes.

"He your boyfriend?"

Yugi followed the man's gaze toward Atemu, whom stood gazing against the wall, watching them closely without hearing anything of the conversation. Yugi swallowed hard as he realized Atemu was still there to protect him, but had begun to already evaporate into fear as if everyone had abandoned him to leave him alone with this freak.

"Aren't you mister popular. Did you miss me so much that you had to find a replacement?"

 _Why am I just sitting here? Say something already!_ Even while trying hard, the only thing breaking through the silence in his mind was the maniacal thumping of his heart which turned all his senses on sharp. He had come to this place so determined, ready to face his darkest fears, and yet he couldn't bring himself from uttering a single vowel. His fear was visible throughout his whole body, his pupils small, his breathing hitched, his hands trembling uncontrollably. This was not how he had envisioned the encounter with his stepfather, and yet here he sat, his mind blank and his heart cold. Suddenly, this whole idea felt so stupidly bad he wanted to run away. Suddenly, all the traumas, the horrible memories that hunted his dreams surrounded him and smacked him down, only to not get back up. He tried hard not to look back at those blue eyes, vulnerable for the mesmerizing effect it had on him since he was a kid.

 _I need your help._

 _I need your help, Yugi._

" _Yugi, I need your help."_

 _The said boy looked up from his toys lying scattered across the floor. What he saw were warm, blue eyes melting in a sincere smile from his stepfather. The man radiated a love so pure it made Yugi blush, and he curled his lips in admiration._

" _Help with what, papa?"_

 _The older man knelt next to the boy and gentle nudged his wrist, making him let go of the train he had been riding across the room all evening. His mother had left for another emergency at the hospital, seeing she was a nurse and ran a lot of late night shifts to cover the bills. Ever since Mitch came around, paying off debt had been easier but money was still a luxury. She was thankful her son was so kind-hearted to never blame her for barely being around. He understood the situation they were in, even if he was only ten years old._

" _First, you need to promise me you won't tell your mother, can you do that? It's like, a secret mission."_

 _His bright violet eyes widened in anticipation. A secret mission, wow! He'd do anything to help his father on this secret mission!_

" _What do I have to do?!" He chirped excited, trampling with his feet to hear more about this mission. His stepfather grinned at his enthusiasm._

" _Well, you see, papa's very sick, Yugi."_

" _You're sick?"_

" _Yes, unfortunately... I know a way to cure it but, I need your help."_

" _Okay."_

 _Yugi had, as a matter of fact, always been naive when he was younger, which is surprising considering how he would grow out to be in the future. It was almost too easy to manipulate this child, but it only made it more entertaining for Mitch. He had fled America in the hopes of starting over again here in Japan, had met a beautiful woman, and then there was Yugi. Oh how he had been temped by those mesmerizing violet eyes to touch that so divine, so innocent and frail body. He waited for a year to gain that boy's trust, now he even called him dad. A year he had waited, but he couldn't any longer._

 _What happened then was a daze of hazy memories that crept together in his thoughts. He remembered how his stepfather began touching him in ways he didn't understand. It didn't feel nice, it was rather uncomfortable, but Mitch said Yugi had to help him, so he let him. Even when it hurt when the older man's weight pushed down on Yugi, he never objected. Even as he forced something inside of him, at a place that didn't make sense to him, he obliged. Never willfully, he would cry a lot when Mitch asked him the same thing every two months, but he was convinced it was for a better cause, determined to help the father that he had come to love so much. And just like he had promised him, he never told his mother. Until she found out herself after two years and committed suicide. And then the torture began, only then Yugi realized he was being abused for three full months day in and day out, to finally be rescued when his grandfather had the idea that something was going on._

" _You're such a good boy, Yugi."_

" _Promise me you won't tell your mother."_

" _I need your help again, Yugi."_

"Aah," Yugi cried audibly without intending to, but he felt a pain throbbing around his heart. Several haunting memories flashed before his eyes and left him paralyzed in intense fear. His body began rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort himself like he used to do when he was younger, absorbed by his nightmares that made him relive every bad moment in his past. He felt like the helpless 12-year-old kid again that never understood what was happening to him or why.

Mitch saw the despair in his eyes and grinned wildly. "It's okay, Yugi," he spoke slyly, slithering his hand to Yugi's and touched it ever so softly, every word slipping from his tongue like poison. "Papa's here now."

 _He is?_ Yugi thought. Then why was he so scared? Was papa going to hurt him again? Did he need his help again? Yugi didn't want to help him anymore. Every time he did it hurt. He was so so scared, but the reassuring hand on his calmed his nerves, unaware of their environment and the people around him. When he looked up, he stared back in gorgeous blue eyes that smiled lovingly at him. His papa was there, holding his hand, and he was kind. Yugi felt the forgotten nerves ebb away, and yet there was something drastically pulling his conscience, unspokenly telling him to run away. But why?

"I'll make you forget aaaall the misery."

At that sentence, Yugi snapped back to reality. His breathing became thick and incoherent as the touch of his stepfather burned his skin. In a natural reflex, he was about to stand up an lean closer to his father.

"That's enough!"

Atemu snapped away Yugi's chair and shoved it side-wards to pull away his eyes. As if a broken spell, reality finally sank back, but before Yugi could do anything Atemu grabbed his wrists and yanked him away, pacing off in a staggering velocity. Yugi managed to keep up without tripping over his own feet although it was difficult not to with the force Atemu was dragging him.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET RID OF ME, YUGI!"

Across the room, in the distant state Yugi was in now, he looked back with glazing eyes watching the raging man in horror being oppressed by two guards asking for back-up.

"EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS, I'LL COME FOR YOU!"

With that last forceful yell, Atemu finally managed to get them out of the room. Everything happened quickly after that. He was too worked-up to slow down his pace. As they finally reached the car, Atemu plumped down in the driver's seat and buckled up Yugi to drive away from this horrid place and leave it behind like so many other traumas they had in their past. It was but when they reached home and entered the apartment again that Atemu finally made time to approach what seemed like a broken child.

"Are you okay?" There was more distress present in his question then concern. Yugi just stood there in the middle of the living-room, not the slightest stir of life, just unbearable silence that made every second tick by in heavy and painful punches. When Atemu reached closer to place his hands on Yugi's shoulders, the student finally collapsed. He began crying hysterically as he had done for the past few days, his hands clutching for the little support he could as to not crack to the ground. An incoherent mess of unintelligible cries spit through his lips as if he poured every mourning emotion of angst out, trembling on weak legs that fought hard to keep the scrawny body up. As Atemu reached closer to comfort his lover in an embrace, the clutching around his back became more pressing and painful as short fingernails dug in his skin. Yugi continued crying out loud, tears streaming like waterfalls and quivering lips mumbling strange words. His trembling hands were restlessly caressing the back of Atemu as to not let go, but too shaken to keep them at one place while doing so. His mind was clouded with everything but light, engrossed by a grief so overwhelming he felt like choking in it. In that brief moment of having said nothing, absolutely nothing to a man that he apparently still feared even in his dreams, he had realized he hadn't overcome anything over the years of having been saved from him. In fact, after having only spent two minutes with this man he would've been ready to give in again, to allow every bit of turmoil inflicted upon him once more so long as it meant he would have the warmth of a loving parent again. How could he give in so easily? What was wrong with him that he would even consider such a thing? And what the hell would've happened if Atemu hadn't intervened? Would he have given in? Held him? Touched him? Kissed him? Do all of that while Atemu would watch in agony and disgust?

"Y-y-yami please, help," he sobbed in prostrate words that were barely audible, "I-I need you, please!"

As his mind was fighting invisible demons, Atemu held on tight to his hands and locked their fingers together as in signing him he was there to help him, but Yugi's movements grew more offensive.

"I want you!" He let go of Atemu's hands to wrap his arms again around him, only this time they began reaching for the CEO's hem of his shirt. As he tried desperately to remove the article of clothing, Atemu pushed his hands away, much to Yugi's displease. But there was no way that Atemu was going to allow Yugi to continue his actions this time. "Please, please Yami please!"

Atemu remained silent, his hands around Yugi's to prevent them from undressing him. The boy arched in his grasp and fell on his knees, drowning in tears that he had held back for so long. The emotions he had bottled up for all those years finally showed through the hardship he had endured along the way, never having shared it with anyone, and now completely defeated and not knowing how to control them anymore. He wanted Yami so badly, like all the previous nights, to make him forget what a worthless piece of junk he was, of what little importance he truly was in life. He'd die to make love to this man one last time, to never come back again and finally seal the never-ending pain he had endured up till now. If he would die right now, he'd be fine, he was ready to take his own life if it meant to give it back to Atemu. There was no more hope left for him, he was a dying case beyond repair and he knew it, and yet all he wanted was his Yami now. To look in those crimson eyes while being fucked mercilessly while the blue which he longed to see more reflected in them. Was that why he had met and fucked so many older men in the past? To be reminded of his father over and over again? So in the end, that was all Yugi was, eeh? A damaged child that had grown so needy for his father's touches because he thought it was the only thing he was truly good at, the only reason why he lived. So if he couldn't even fulfill that right now, was there any more reason for him to continue this poor excuse of a life?

"I want to die," he whispered in Atemu's neck. He too had fallen through his knees to hug the student in the hopes of comforting him, but the words left a lingering fear behind in his ears. Almost automatically, Atemu squeezed his arms so tight around Yugi's waist it was probably hurting him. He dug his face in Yugi's neck to suppress any concealed tears caused by those words. No one would want to find out that their lover preferred death over living a wrecked life with the one they loved. It crushed Atemu's heart to imagine how Yugi would willingly take his own life if only to make the angst stop.

"I won't allow you."

"Please," he begged in distraught. He knew of course Atemu wouldn't let him, but the growing urge to end it all by a mere act of suicide suddenly sounded attractive. He had never understood as much as today why his mother had taken her own life after having found out her new boyfriend was a child molester.

"I won't allow you," Atemu repeated again, but this time with more assurance. "I love you, Yugi."

As he spoke those words, Yugi looked back bewildered, eyes growing wide in surprise. He noticed the subtle yet shining tears rolling down Atemu's cheeks as he continued.

"I love you, even if you're sick and hurt and will never heal, I won't let go of you. I'll stick by your side as long as it takes until we can fix this." He shifted forward on his knees to take Yugi in another embrace. "Whatever happens, I won't stop loving you. Never."

More tears prickled at the back of Yugi's eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was still from the suffering he felt or the joy from hearing those words. He couldn't remember when their odd feelings of pure sexual tension had turned into an actual tangible form of love, but it made him feel welcomed and warm. Even if this moment would only last for a short period, he wanted to stay on the floor with Atemu the whole night before he'd decide what to do with his life. Even if he already knew what he needed to do.

* * *

I needed a motive for Yugi's thoughts for the next chapter, and I thought this idea to be pretty interesting. Yugi now realized he hasn't overcome anything over the years of grief and it is a divine realization to conclude the next steps in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: the ultimate act**

" _I need your help, Yugi."_

" _I'll give you the night of your life."_

" _You need to let go, Yugi, your stepfather is gone!"_

" _Promise me you won't tell your mother."_

" _I'm taking the kids with me."_

" _I love you."_

 _I love you too._ Why couldn't he tell Atemu? What was wrong with him that he couldn't answer back the love that he deserved? Everything hurt. His body, his eyes, his head, his heart, everything. Yugi couldn't sleep. Every sentence of every conversation he had shared was whispered over and over in his head, but his thoughts always came back to those three words Atemu had whispered on the last night of their happiness. Then, the real problems had started, then everything had only gotten worse. Was it because Yugi wasn't allowed to be loved? Was he so cursed that something bad needed to happen after something good had?

If he would leave, Atemu could move on with his life. Yeah, he could, if he wanted to, return to his normal life before he had met Yugi. He could go back to being a father of kids that he loved, rebuild his company perhaps, make good money to pay off college for his kids. Everything would be so easy for him if Yugi wouldn't be there. Why did he stay with him? It didn't make sense. What did Yugi have, that he decided to give up everything for a relationship failing so hard that it was beyond repairs.

Yugi's hands blinked away newly-shed tears in his eyes, nuzzling deeper in the blanket that he had wrapped around him. Looking behind him, he saw Atemu still restlessly sleeping in bed. The man had tried to stay awake as long as possible to comfort Yugi in his crying fit, but was too exhausted and succumbed into a deep and yet also troubled slumber. Yugi was alright with it, he had appreciated the attempt of staying awake with him, but he could use some time alone to overthink what had happened until now. He had thought about it a long time, but the truth was he always saw one escape, and he wasn't sure if he could do it.

The blanket draped over the floor as it was casted aside by the owner whom began tramping around the room searching for his shoes. He put them on along with his coat and a thick scarf. On the coffee table, he placed the spare keys of the apartment Atemu had given him about a month ago. He figured that perhaps he wouldn't need them anymore. Then he steadily closed the door behind him and walked himself out.

It was still cold and dark outside, after all it was about 5 a.m. There were few people walking the streets, and those who did were early birds leaving for work to beat traffic. He crossed a young couple returning from a late night of partying, kissing in the alley. As they were making out, Yugi watched intently from across the road until the guy looked up and glared back challengingly. Then he continued his walking to an unknown destination before the first sun began to rise. As it did so, the idea suddenly popped up where he would head to, so he changed course and stopped at Domino bridge. From there, he gazed at the sunrise as he thought back about his mother who used to take him here to watch the sunset. It wasn't a romantic sunrise at the beach or the park, but from up here it was the best view the city could offer. The sunbeams always reflected in the water and painted a colourful pallet of glistening lights. Whenever he couldn't sleep when he was younger, his mom always walked him to the bridge, and then they sat by the side for an hour waiting until the sun had risen above the water while she told all kinds of stories.

Yugi smiled sincerely. The same colouring lights flew above the water, and they made him feel warm. As his thoughts wandered away, he looked down to see a part of the water where there was no colour nor lights, just a thick mass of dark water that waved wildly against the pillars holding up the bridge.

If I jump now, would I survive?

He wouldn't. People had done it before and they always died. It was a deep jump down and the water felt like a concrete wall once you'd try to jump in it from up here. He'd die if he'd jump, and it wouldn't bother anyone. It was better then jumping in front of a train and cause traffic, or commit suicide by shooting yourself and leaving behind unwashable stains of blood on the carpet. No, this method was quite immaculate and wouldn't bother anyone.

"Hye there!"

Pulled away from his thoughts, Yugi saw a broad, rough-appearing man across the railings, waving at him from afar, walking closer but stopped a few feet away. He looked in his late fourties and was covered in tattoos with black hair and a rough beard.

"I'm Tarou, what's your name?"

Yugi just stared back at him without spilling a word. His tongue was swallowed as if he couldn't talk, but he didn't understand why. Secretly, he was kind of happy that a stranger had taken the leisure of pulling over his car to stop him from committing suicide, and yet he didn't really know what to think of it. Why would this man care anyway?

"How old are you?" He continued even if his previous question hadn't received an answer yet.

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen huh. I've got a son that age."

The man smiled, but in a wry way, but Yugi appreciated the attempt. He couldn't help but feel happy as this man was talking to him, even though he asked questions like what is your favourite dish or if he had pets. And yet he was weary, because if this stranger would get closer with just one step, he'd jump.

* * *

Atemu woke up early in the morning from the first glistening sunlight peaking through undrawn curtains. The beam coaxed him into opening his eyes, even if he wasn't ready to wake yet and still extremely tired from all the emotional distress as of late. The last week had weighed down on him, and he could sleep all day if his mind wouldn't keep him from it. As he rolled over, eyes still closed, he groped to find a heat source, but he found none. Even with sleep still cloaking his thoughts, his eyes suddenly shot open dramatically, searching for a person that wasn't there. In the process of realizing that Yugi wasn't present he felt his heart rate increase second by second. Hastily, he stood up to swing open one door after another in the hopes of finding Yugi in any other room than the one he was present in, but the whole apartment was empty.

"Shit," Atemu cursed, his body trembling in panic. "Shit shit shit!"

In a frantic maneuver, he grabbed his coat and car keys, hurried outside without closing the door and ran to his car, riding as fast as he could, twice not stopping for a red light, almost running over a man and breaking the law in many other ways he would've never done before. He pulled over his car, not bothering to park in the lot, and dragged himself towards the door of the gaming shop to knock it boisterously, almost slamming the door until finally, someone opened it, but he had hoped it would've been someone else.

"Do you know what time – _Atemu_?"

As much as it surprised Atemu the old man remembered his name, he led himself in and walked passed Yugi's grandpa to see if Yugi was inside. "Please tell me Yugi's here."

"I though he was with you?"

The panic growing in Atemu's eyes made Solomon restless, even if his body was still in an inactive state of having been woken up so irascibly. It was in only a matter of seconds that the old man sensed something was wrong and reached for his shoes and cloak. "I'm coming with you."

For a man his age, Solomon was surprisingly quick to get in the car next to Atemu. His body went astern due to the sudden speed with which the car raced off to the city. They narrowly escaped a few close accidents while driving at incredulous speed through the streets, and yet none of them knew exactly where to. All Atemu could think was how disastrous today's events could turn out to be if they wouldn't figure out soon where Yugi could've run off to. His face was frowned in a permanent fright that made his head too numb to drive in such a way it was dangerous for him to be steering. As he drove left or right, leaving skid marks at every corner, Solomon held on tight to his safety belt to maintain his seat. His plump eyes looked about, searching for his grandson but all he saw was the dawdling rising of the sun.

"That's it!" As if a light bulb finally turned on above his head, he suddenly knew where his grandson would be. "Domino Bridge!"

As soon as the newly settled location was shared between the two man, Atemu grew more anxious to find Yugi. Even if he was relieved to have figured out the possible location, the fact still remained that a hurting teenager and the largest bridge in the city could not settle on something positive. He punched the gas pedal more severely than before to braze through the busy city streets, going about 60 miles per hour in a twenty mile zone. He could care less about the multiple tickets he'd have to pay off after all this.

When they arrived at their destination, Atemu's fear grew thicker as he saw the fences blocking any access to the bridge, but instead of slowing down to get out and make their way on foot, he increased his speed and settled in his leather chair, eyes glaring at the fences in front of him that grew bigger every second. Solomon looked over at him, a worried frown turning into terror as he realized Atemu wasn't about to stop.

The Egyptian drove right through the fences, one of them rolling over the car and almost breaking the front window of the car. It crashed behind them on the ground after toppling over a few more times and ending up a few feet behind. Next to him, he heard Solomon gasp something about being too old for this before he pulled up once more to drive to the source of the diversion. Two police cars, an ambulance and several costumed people stood about centered towards one spot in particular near the edge of the bridge. A few guards came toward them but let them pass after Solomon proclaimed they were probably family of the victim, even if he secretly hoped it was not the case. Already ahead, Atemu wriggled his way through the crowds but stopped frantically when he finally beheld the sight in front of him of what appeared to be the one he loved leaning closer over the edge of the bridge, ready to jump at any given moment. He gasped painfully and his eyes widened considerably, reaching for his lungs that failed to draw in air while looking in front of him with shaking eyes. Yugi's grandpa caught up to him and had about the same reaction as Atemu, seeing his grandson standing far away from him surrounded by strangers that were trying to stop him.

As Yugi's back was aimed towards the people on the bridge, his eyes searched for answers in the lights of the water he admired so much. It was as if his mother was calling out to him and telling him to join him in a calm death that would put an end to all the suffering, but he knew more than anyone something was holding him back, or rather someone. He had decided to shut out the words of the psychologist whom had rushed down here with a paramedical team that had been called by Tarou. Before they had arrived, Tarou and him had shared a few small conversations over the crash barrier that Yugi had actually enjoyed. He had told him about his favourite toys when he was little, about his pet cat that had died when he was eight, and so on, and Tarou returned those stories with memories of his son when he was younger. But then they were disturbed by the agitating sounds of the ambulance, and Tarou was replaced by a 'professional' that Yugi enjoyed talking with about half as much. He could reek the tricks behind her words that would coax him into safety, and as much as he appreciated the effort it had but little personality attached to it. The only person that stopped him from jumping now was Atemu, but Atemu wasn't here, and he probably wouldn't see him anymore before he'd die. It is how he had chosen it to be, after all it was always easier to leave without saying goodbye.

" _Yugi!"_

Yugi chuckled. It was funny, he would've never imagined to hear Atemu's voice in his last minute of living. It sounded so real, as if he was really there.

"Yugi!"

The said person's mouth dropped open and his eyes snapped away from the alluring view of the colourful lights in the water. He looked back with moist eyes, seeing a glimpse of the only man he had ever truly loved running towards him at incredible speed. At first he wouldn't acknowledge it, it seemed impossible to be true, but it wasn't. The person he saw was truly there, the knight in shining armour, the only man with the power to stop him from committing the ultimate crime.

"Yugi!" He yelled out his lungs to receive the acknowledgment of gorgeous violet. As he ran towards Yugi, a man stopped him by blocking his way with his arm. Atemu wanted to push the man aside, but from far away, he heard the prostrate words of his lover echoing back at him.

"Don't Atemu! If you come any closer, I swear I'll jump!"

How could he say that? Could he not see the hurt those words inflicted upon Atemu? And yet Yugi looked away instead of drowning once more in those gorgeous, painfully red eyes. Afraid that, if he would look too long he would recoil and fall in love over an over again only to regret it afterwards. No, he didn't want to live like this anymore, he didn't want to put anyone through anymore suffering. Not his grandfather, not the man he loved, but above all, not himself. He was tired, he had been for so long, and he was sick of fighting. If ending it could be this easy, why not just do it. If all it took was for him to take one more step toward the water, what was he waiting for? Why did it hurt so much? What was holding him back? Do it. Just do it already!

"You don't have to do this, Yugi!" His grandfather yelled with a hoarse voice. So he was here too? With Atemu? How ridiculous. What did they think was going to happen when they would arrive here? That Yugi would suddenly stop and turn around to greet them with a smile? No, he had made up his mind, this was for the best. Years of ungratefulness towards his grandpa would be rewarded with alas, peace once Yugi would be no more there. His grandfather wouldn't have to worry day in and day out if Yugi would return tonight or not, he wouldn't have to stay up all night to ensure nothing bad had happened to him. He wouldn't have to close his eyes and pretend to look away, knowing what Yugi was doing behind his back but unable to stop him if he would try. He had to do this, he'd give back lives. Two lives in the exchange of one, it was a nice exchange.

"Yugi!"

The view through which the student's eyes watched became blurry due to the many tears. He didn't know why, but he looked back one more time to see the agony in which Atemu was engulfed. There was something in his voice that drew his attention, that made his last words sound important and coaxed Yugi into listening. He saw, through the haziness of his crying, the relief in Atemu's expression when Yugi looked back at him, but he couldn't understand why. He'd be happier if Yugi would be gone, perhaps able to move on with his life in a healthier way than before.

"I promised you we'd fix this! I'm not giving up on you!"

What was he saying? And how? He almost sounded... determined. But, if perhaps there was a chance to fix this, could Yugi take it? With the chance so small that it would succeed, but still a hope so profound it kept lingering at the back of his head. Yugi felt his hands trembling and his knees shaking. While he had been so resolute before to jump if Atemu would come any closer, he saw those walls collapse around him with every careful step Atemu took towards him. Every step closer felt like a day closer to happiness, Yugi wanted to give in and turn around. He was scared, scared to jump now. Atemu spread his arms as if he was waiting, waiting for Yugi to return to him and begin their first treatment toward recovery.

"Come back, Yugi!" he yelled one last time, words weakening from the deprived state he was in, and yet so, so determined to hold his lover once more. "Please..."

That last word had sounded so broken, Yugi thought. The colours in the sea had somehow lost their mesmerizing effect on him, they just looked plain now. They didn't glisten anymore like they used to when he came here with his mother. All he saw now was a black hole of unreturning promises that didn't look appealing anymore. He didn't want to be here anymore, as he looked to and fro between the choice of death or life. Those strong arms was what he truly longed for, even if it was the more selfish choice of the two. They just looked so much more inviting than the cold water below him.

"I..." Yugi whispered to himself, watching the storming sea below him, "I don't - " His sentence stopped half-way to look back at that gorgeous tanned man he had met so long ago. "I wanna get off." He spoke. Only a few steps later, Atemu was there to catch Yugi in his arms and drag him over the safety railings. As he did so, both men dropped on their knees and Atemu took him in the arms to never let him go again. Uncontrollable tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked up in Yugi's clothing. Even if he didn't return Atemu's embrace, he wouldn't regret a moment in his life ahead which path he had chosen. His shaking hand clamped the cloak Atemu was wearing to draw it closer, and he buried his face in his inviting chest to join him in cries of both relief and pain. Lost in the intimacy of the moment, he barely noticed the multiple people around them coming closer. All he felt were the arms of his grandfather lovingly caressing his back and whispering words he couldn't understand, completely anesthetized by the touches of his lover. This, this felt right. For the first time, he knew he had made the correct decision, or at least the one with the best outcome. Even if he couldn't interpret the words of his grandpa, he knew they were whispers of love and caring. Even if he barely felt the touches of Atemu's hands, he knew they felt silk and warm on his skin. As Atemu cupped his face with his hands to tell him how much he loved him, Yugi could only stare back at those beautiful crimson eyes. When again had he fallen so hard? To think that it would've ever come to this. To think that, if they would've never met, he would've jumped without hesitation. Maybe for once faith had brought them together on purpose without the intention of pushing Yugi deeper in his pit of darkness. Maybe Atemu was destined to help him out the same way he had spread his arms to welcome him back to life.

And just maybe, they could fix this.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I liked the closure it provided before continuing the story more fast-forwardly. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Not because I'm a sadist that likes to talk about suicide, but I felt like the dark thoughts Yugi had in his mind were cross and provided a clear idea of how struggling it can be to decide upon the best thing in life. And I think Yugi's doubts gave a descriptive explanation to that.

I actually wrote this chappy a while ago, but was a bit nervous to upload it, so... let me know what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Ah, would it surprise you if I said that this chapter had been pretty much ready for almost half a year? The only thing I had to finish was the last part, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it... I've enjoyed writing this story so much that it actually hurt a little to close this one down. I think the ending provides enough to wrap up the story and close it for good, with hopefully an outcome that you will appreciate.

Enjoy the last chapter of False Designation!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: picking up the pieces**

It was obvious the next day how silent the house was above the gaming shop, but it wasn't in the negative sense. The silence provided a much-needed comfort that radiated peace, and it was spread through every chamber of the tiny house in which Yugi and his grandfather lived. Yugi woke up alone that morning in his own bedroom, in good spirits for having slept in the convenience of his own bed, but with a throbbing headache that crushed the back of his skull. It was strange to wake up so... merrily after remembering what had happened yesterday. Yugi had thought his mind would be much more clouded, but instead it was as crisp as it could get, cleared by the conclusion of his decision. He also couldn't remember a lot about the hours after the 'event' as he preferred referring to it. Yesterday, after having returned to Atemu's apartment, Yugi had fallen asleep like a brick on their bed and was woken only hours later by extreme hunger that demanded to be satisfied. He ate plenty and after they drove to his grandpa's house, where Yugi had settled again in bed and stayed there until the evening. And that was about the end of it. The rest was foggy and needed more revelation in order to understand what had played out yesterday, but there was a reassuring heave in his chest that promised him everything was fine.

As the student checked the time of day, he was a tad surprised to find out it was already two in the afternoon. He had slept and awful lot for having done so yesterday too, and yet he felt like he could sleep for another four hours if he wanted to. Unfortunately for him, the fortitude of his appetite was more pressing than the need to sleep, so after a lot of contemplating he decided to get up and strolled down the stairs with his favourite pair of pajamas and matching slippers shaped like bunnies. They were worn with age and far from anything a teenager would consider wearing, but they were comfy. While walking downstairs, Yugi heard soft voices murmuring in deep conversations. There was one voice in particular that he did not recognize, but the one he did was enough to make his heart leap in an effort to quicken his pace. In an almost running velocity, he entered the living-room to see his Yami sitting on the couch, next to a handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes. His joy turned into melancholy, even if he tried hard recoiling the jealousy he experienced for such a trivial conversation.

"Yugi," Atemu smiled at him warmly, his fatiguing eyes still weary but with more sparkle than yesterday. While Yugi wanted to join, the stern face that turned toward him radiated an unwelcome aura through azure blue eyes. They weren't nearly as inviting as Atemu's. Yugi went astern by the severity in the look of his eyes, before the man averted his eyes again to continue his private conversation with the CEO in a professional manner. Realizing this was an important meeting for Atemu, Yugi decided to slip past and went to the kitchen instead where his grandfather was busy behind the stove, cooking rice and eggs while humming. He greeted Yugi eagerly as he came in.

"I bet you're starving, I'll fix you something to eat!"

The enthusiasm with which Solomon spoke was joyous to watch, and Yugi took a moment to take in all the happiness before grabbing something to drink. He had never thought that he would've missed his grandpa so much in those two weeks of absence. Perhaps he depended more on the old man than he expected.

The lunch that Solomon had cooked was wonderful, after all it had been a while since Yugi had eaten something nutritious as both men couldn't cook for themselves at the apartment. He ate it all silently and turned to daydreaming after finishing while his grandfather had withdrawn himself behind his newspapers at the opposite seat of his grandson. The two stayed like this for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company, before Atemu entered the room. The old man lowered his papers to join in a conversation after the Egyptian kissed his lover good morning on the forehead and taking a seat next to him.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked, slightly annoyed that a hint of grudge slipped his words.

"That," Atemu spoke and averted his eyes to Solomon as well, "was Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, and, also an old classmate of mine I studied with in America."

As much as the title sounded impressive, Yugi could not subdue the emerging questions to clear the whole matter. "Why was he here?"

"He bought my company."

The words stung a bit, but Atemu knew it was for the best. Seto was a great CEO and Atemu's company had no future without drastic change, so he had to sell it before its worth would drop to zero. The Kaiba brothers were experienced enough to blow new life in the trading company and at least like this, Atemu knew his company could survive without having to fire all the people that worked for him.

Yugi spilled half his drink in surprise while his grandfather just titled his head. "What?! Why would you do that?!"

Atemu chuckled by the Motou's reactions. "I didn't have a choice. I lost all my shareholders and the company was close to bankrupt. I called Seto to ask how much he still thought it would be worth, and he offered 400 000 000 yen. Most offers wouldn't even exceed 50 000 000, but Seto believed the company's reputation could be restored if a new CEO would run it."

Yugi retreated in his seat to let the words settle. So, this was really it then. The transformation that their lives would took had already begun, but Yugi was still in doubt if they would improve their lives. They could not distract themselves with silly illusions of how bright and colourful their future could be before biting the bullet. Things would get only harder from here on out, Atemu would have to fight over court to see his kids, Yugi would need consultation to get his life on the right track again, and both of them would struggle to finally adept to a more healthy relationship that was, as of yet, still unfamiliar to them.

Yugi couldn't lie to himself. He truly was happy that Atemu had chosen a path of freedom instead of lies, not only because it meant he had chosen him, but also because Atemu had chosen himself over the exceeding expectations of apparently his pressing family. But it didn't drive away the thoughts of guilt that clouded his mind. Things could've turned out differently if they had never met, Yugi would've continued his tedious one-night-stands while Atemu would've continued struggling through the lies. If it hadn't been for Yugi, Atemu might've raised his company to even greater standards and could've been one of the richest men in Japan, and he would've never known who Yugi was.

The problem was that, if Yugi could turn back time and redo things, would he still have met with Atemu?

And even after all of this, was Yugi truly ready to immerse himself in an actual commitment?

* * *

It had been well passed a week since the scenery at the bridge, and even if school had started again after the holidays, Yugi had decided not to attend classes yet. His grandfather understood his reasoning and had surmised the message along with the necessary explanation as to why Yugi would be absent for a while. The only thing that bothered Solomon was that Yugi was about to graduate this year in only a few months, and he found it unfortunate that after years of struggling to keep up in class, it had now become too tiring for him to finish school. Not that he disapproved of Yugi's choice, not at all, he was rather disappointed in life itself than his grandson.

Atemu had stayed over once in a while ever since, sometimes returning to his apartment and sometimes leaving for rounding up the agreement over his company and also to discuss matters with his lawyer. He had begun packing important stuff in his house, but figured he hardly had any except for perhaps his clothes and some important files. The mansion was on sale but Rania and the kids remained there until the divorce would be settled. He had been, to put it lightly, quite busy with the turn of events and had little time to spend with Yugi whom mostly pondered in his room above the game shop and once in a while helped his grandfather around when there weren't too many customers. He preferred avoiding social contact as he still felt emotional and thin-skinned. When Atemu did show up, Yugi was always smiling like a child, a hue of pink painting his cheeks radiating a very warm and caring love. They were taking things slow, sometimes sharing a bed, but that was about the end of it, and they enjoyed cuddling till the late hours until they would fall asleep in each other's arms. It was a very sensitive and perhaps fragile kind of love, but Atemu drew more support from their relationship than he ever had before.

It was after dinner that Atemu had decided to visit his love once again, and he entered the student's room to find him packing clothes in a rather large suitcase. The ministrations surprised Atemu and slightly made him feel uncomfortable, slipping a frown on his features as he approached Yugi who had failed to hear his Yami enter. When Atemu was close enough, he laced his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him in for a kiss on his cheek.

"Going on a vacation?"

Yugi smirked in the teasing of his kisses but continued the folding of his clothes nonetheless. It was also a good moment for him to throw away some worn-out clothes from his wardrobe while he was selecting each article of clothing carefully before piling it in the case. After finishing one more item, he turned around to face Atemu, who's playful smile vanished upon watching Yugi's seriousness.

"I found a vacant spot in a youth institution."

Atemu's heart was torn in both grief and pride. Yugi's mental health had increased wonderfully for having asked help without anyone having to convince him to, but in was no secret that Yugi would still need a life of structure and stability before fully recovering, if he would ever fully recover in the first place. Atemu could not provide that right now, he still needed to settle down himself and focus on different things now, such as building a new life and making sure his children would still be a part of it. Finding a job and perhaps building a new house he could call home. And of all things, figure out what he wanted in life and how he wanted Yugi to be involved in it.

"Will you wait for me?" Yugi asked, holding out his hand as if waiting for Atemu's response.

It was true that Yugi needed this, and as much as it would drive Atemu into bitter loneliness, he would endure it as long as Yugi would still be there after his hospitalization.

"How long will it take?" Atemu asked. He innerly cursed that his sadness resurfaced above all.

"I'm not sure," Yugi smiled and scratched his hair with his other hand while the other still waited to be enclosed. "They told me at least six months, but sometimes it's a year, or maybe two."

Two years? Atemu's eyes widened considerably. He'd have to wait two years before he could hold his beloved Heba in his arms once more? He would have to go through the hardships and suffering of his divorce alone? He wasn't sure if he could do that. The doubt was visible in his eyes and he neglected them sidewards, but a steady hand gripped his firmly before drawing it closer to his chest. The hand Yugi had been holding out, waiting for Atemu to grab it, had initially grabbed his now. As their eyes found each other over this shattering decision, Atemu gasped at the serenity exploding in Yugi's eyes. He saw much more than expected, and it eased his mind. He immediately realized the significance of Yugi's choice, it was by no means a selfish act to escape the upcoming demise that they would have to endure, it was Yugi's way of contributing to their relationship. He was determined to get healthy so that he could make Atemu happy again, and if it meant leaving for a year, Yugi would do it over and over again for the profit of sharing their lives together. As much as he wanted to be by his side to help him through his divorce, he knew that if he postponed this decision it would only fade into an idea never to be prosecuted. This was his way of showing Atemu how much he truly loved him without using the words, of showing him how much this relationship meant.

Atemu smiled at his Heba and pulled him closer for a hug, his tangling fingers brushing through Yugi's hair in a loving embrace, taking in his smell and touching his soft skin before he could no more. Even if tears escaped both their eyes, they were sincerely happy in this moment.

* * *

Yugi looked outside the window if his room, his eyes wandering through the trees of the forest that secluded this institution from the rest of the world. The idea of finally leaving this place was accelerating but also scaring him immensely. He hadn't left this place for so long and the thought of finally having to submerge among other people frightened him. Afraid that, perhaps he wasn't yet ready to face the outside world again.

Yugi shook his head frantically. He had decided together with his psychiatrist that he was ready to leave the institution, so there was no need for him to panic. After all, it had taken so long for him to finally overcome his anguish. He knew from experience that he felt different than before. He thought different if that made any sense. His thinking had become brighter, clearer and more tangible, and he had come to terms with his past and everything evolving around it. In his time of spending here, he had never come to call this place his home, but he didn't dislike it either. It was a plain way of living, with repetitive rhythms and patterns that provided comfort for the children whom badly adapted to change. Surprisingly enough, Yugi was not the oldest among the youngsters whom dwelt in this building. There was an enclosure for children from four to twelve, but they resided in a different building separated from this one. In Yugi's department, there were youngsters from twenty, the eldest a girl of 21, that had stayed here longer than they could remember. They were children whom could not be adopted because of their emotional welfare, and therefore had resided in this home ever since. The helpers were kind, most of them women. They were always smiling and warm, offered an ear when troubled and mothered you like their own, sometimes scolding you like a mother too. But they were always proud when another child old enough decided to live on their own and were able to step back into the reality of this world because of their help. Yugi had taken an extra liking to the local nurse of his block and enjoyed talking to her about trivial matters. They babbled on for hours after Airi's shift, and she knew practically anything about Atemu there was to know. She had solely made Yugi promise that, if he were to finally leave, she would stop by to meet this Atemu-person and give her approval. The nurse was the closest thing to a mother Yugi had had ever since his passed away, and it reassured him. But he was anxious to leave when he found out he was ready to, even if he had come to love the helpers around him and had made friends with the other children.

Two and a half years. That's how much time Yugi had spent in this institution. So naturally, he was anxious.

Yugi turned his back swiftly when he heard someone enter his room, his eyes turning glossy at beholding his grandfather standing at the porch with a welcoming smile. He waited for Yugi to scurry on his feet and run towards him to pull his grandfather in an all too familiar hug. By no means a hug from a few years ago, but a hug like the ones Yugi gave him when he was still little. It became evident now that Yugi had changed drastically in a positive way, and Solomon returned the embrace to be reunited with the once happy child he was. The exchange of affection was highly appreciated by the two of them, and they remained locked for several minutes, until Yugi was anxious for a different source of affection by a different man, whom was lacking presence. The grip on his grandfather loosened as he raised his head above the old man's shoulder to peak for any other lifeforms, but it seemed the door wasn't about to display him with anyone else.

"He's waiting for you at home."

Yugi scurried out of the embrace, surprised that his features were so easily readable. He didn't want to make his grandfather feel like he was less than the second man he was looking forward to see, but he couldn't deny the disappointment he felt.

"He was... busy," Solomon smiled with shut eyes and waved away the comment as if it was nothing, obviously hiding away some truth in that sentence. He eyed for his grandson to take his trunk and leave, which Yugi obliged to by trampling at the door with his stuff packed under his arms. As they took their leaves from more than two years of hospitalization, Yugi wove back at the many people he had come to start loving over the years, already having kissed them goodbye before his grandfather had arrived. He figured it would be easier and less disarranged. As Yugi took a seat in the car, he felt his heart melt in a big heap of both love and sadness that tore at him. He hadn't imagined leaving this place to be so difficult, being so excited to finally return home, but it stung terribly. Even if this was another chapter in what seemed like a trilogy of dramas based on Yugi's life, it was always difficult to start writing the first line.

In the four hours of travelling, Yugi had fallen into a light slumber while his grandfather was driving toward the Game Shop, so naturally upon their arrival Yugi hadn't anticipated the ride would fly by so quickly. He hadn't really prepared for the upcoming conversation he was about to have when being reunited with his lover. Knowing he shouldn't either, it always calmed his nerves to play out possible outcomes of social situations, even if he always pictures the worst outcomes.

"Come on now," his grandfather hummed and waited for his grandson to grab the remain of his luggage and follow him into the shop. Yugi was reluctant, his mind obviously taken afar by the many memories that resurfaced upon entering the shop. By now he realized how long two and a half years actually were, and the absence hadn't replenished any of the later memories he had made come through in the game shop. He had forgotten how the smell of old paper quenched customer's needs for gaming, how corners of the wallpapers had started curling, and how there was always a small layer of dust sleeping on the pile of strategic games that weren't really popular but Solomon continued selling anyway. The scenery was familiar and had a tingling effect, inviting Yugi into continuing his excavation in more recollections of the old house. He was suddenly running up the stairs to barge into the living-room as soon as possible, behind him an old man short of breath paying the price for trying to keep up with someone less than half his age.

"SURPRISE!"

Yugi's eyes popped open as four, very incoherent and everything but in unison children exclaimed their excitement, two of them eager to brighten the festively decorated room with their broad smiled. Nour stood in the room, his face hanging in obvious irritation for having to do something embarrassing like this, and yet Yugi could see that he wished to talk to Yugi too but his other siblings were faster. Everything happened so fast when Akili and Babu, whom Yugi had seen only once or twice, ran towards him and hugged him vividly. Yugi smiled at the inviting welcome he received, and looked up when he heard someone else, with clacking footsteps he recognized too well, approach him with his youngest in his arms. He put down the child and smiled warmly at Yugi, waiting for his children to finish their ranting and squealing to steal the slightest moment in which he could finally, after so many years, hold the one he loved once again. His embrace was sturdy but also reassuring, and Yugi found himself quickly relaxing in the tight grasp and tugging his face in Atemu's neck, taking in his aromatic scent and remembering all the spices that added to his smell. They held each other long, not paying attention to the nagging of the kids, not hearing Solomon passing by, feeling nothing but each other's radiating warmth. This was what Yugi had been waiting for, this was why he had run up the stairs as soon as he had entered the house, because he was searching for his home, and it was holding him right now.

"I missed you," Yugi whispered softly, escaping words he had longed to say for so long, but his return always having been postponed up until now. He tightened his grip around Atemu's shoulder to emphasize his words, feeling the older man return the gesture. Upon finally releasing each other, Atemu traced his hands to Yugi's cheeks and caressed the bare skin softly, drowning again in violet eyes before placing a generous kiss on his prodding lips. The velvet muscles welcomed the affection immediately, tilting his head to give better access to a kiss much desired and longed for after such a long time. Even if Atemu had not answered him, his actions spoke more than enough words to explain to him how much he had missed him too, and Yugi didn't object to Atemu's choice of reply.

Atemu and Yugi chuckled when he heard the kids moan something like 'eeew,' before they turned their heads and looked away. They would still have to get used to their new family and even if the children had seen them kissing before, it was still a careful subject to approach. But they didn't seem to be bothered that much, rushing back to the living-room to sit around the coffee table and gleefully watch their new grandpa cutting the cake. Yugi smiled, watching as they were arguing who could get the first slice and felt the slight nudge in pressure of Atemu's grasp around him, inviting him to join in. The reunited pair walked over to the table, laughing and teasing and generally, just having a pleasant time as everything seemed so in place, so natural that it almost felt like home already. Yugi would be fine, he was now more certain of it than ever before, as he looked at the one he loved and they shared a long moment of hope, their eyes glistening toward each other. They would be fine, they would be happy.

* * *

"How far are we?"

"Just ten more minutes."

He had to admit, when Atemu had told him he had a surprise for him the next day, after a good night sleep and the children would be on summer camp, he had not expected to be driving this far away from home. It was a bit of a bummer since he had only returned yesterday and was already finding himself so far away from home again, but he trusted Atemu. He was certain that, whatever surprise it was, Atemu would make it worth his time, as became evident as they drove in a more secluded, private part of a forest-like surrounding. The excitement was getting to him now and he couldn't hide it anymore, looking around enthusiastically while earning a playful chuckle from his Yami. Just when Yugi was about to ask if they were in a park of any sorts, the car drove through a fence with beautiful, ivy-covered gate and pulled over at a courtyard. Around the courtyard was an L-shaped house, big enough to be called a mansion but more moderate in exterior and design. The house was breathtaking and radiating a warmth and coziness that appealed to Yugi. Next to the house were old stables, unused, with behind it a large grassland probably used for horses before.

"You coming?" Atemu asked and waited, having opened the door for Yugi to get out of the car, but the younger one too engrossed with the view. Frenzied by the sudden invitation, Yugi jumped out and grabbed Atemu's hand, pulling him along to get an idea of what the house looked like on the inside.

"It's beautiful!" Yugi exclaimed while looking around. He was absolutely in love with the rustic looks of the house, reminding him of a typical French cottage. Everything about the house was perfect and unique, with character and a brilliance of warmth. The living-room was splendid and large, the kitchen much-provided, and Yugi was eager to see more. He ran further in the house, up the stairs and checking out the many rooms there. But as he wandered through the many halls, followed only half-hastily by his lover whom thought it impossible to keep up with his younger body, realization suddenly started sinking in. Yugi slowed down his pace, until he came to a stop and looked at the floor. Atem came running towards him, drawing his Heba's attention by lifting his chin. Yugi looked up with confused eyes and stern lips, understanding what was going on but so, so afraid at the same time.

Atemu smiled sincerely, gently taking hold of Yugi's hand and guiding him back downstairs where he opened a door to a different room, one Yugi hadn't seen yet, and helped him in. Yugi looked around at the large bedroom, an inviting and romantic room with accessing bathroom, decorated with many pillows and small lights to give the room a slightly more amorous look to it. He grew silent, absorbing the view while Atemu stood behind him, waiting patiently before drawing closer and hugging his lover's back, kissing his neck softly.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked, quite aloof as he was still caught up by everything that he had just explored.

"Our bedroom," Atemu responded. He felt a slight shift in Yugi's stance but only pulled him closer to provide him with support. "There's a local school only fifteen minutes away from here, a small convenience store, a bakery, ..."

Yugi listened only half-heartedly, tears springing in his eyes.

"The stables are all cleaned up so we can keep horses, and there's plenty of room for the kids to play," Atemu continued in a very soft, easy tone. "We even have a terrace with immediate access to the lake. Everyone has their own room, and there's even a spare one for if your grandpa ever wants to retire."

Yugi turned around, holding desperately onto Yami's face with his hands, tears spilling all over his face, but it was not out of pain or fear, no, his eyes shone with the radiance of happiness. He was so, so happy that he could not utter a word, that he could not suppress the tears of joy that threatened to spill from his eyes, and Atemu smiled at the display. He tucked his forehead against his lover, wiping away every tear until all he saw was the crook of Yugi's lips curled into a confused yet exhilarating smile.

"So," Atemu spoke softly, "what do you say? Can we – give it a try?" he asked.

"I-" Yugi smiled, returning the look in Atemu's eyes with a steadfast resoluteness that made Atemu's heart swell. "Yes. Gods yes!"

Kissing each other heartily, there was a brief moment in which Atemu dared to escape his own tears of joy upon this sealed moment, knowing that the only thing lying ahead of them would now be each other, and that they would face every misfortune, every problem, every disease head-on as long as they were together. Like a fresh start of a new beginning, the writing of a new chapter, the cleaning of the slate, they'd start all over again.

Only this time together.

* * *

D'aaaaaw, how cheesy. Didn't know I could do that (I'm not so proud of the ending either). Thanks for sticking by and for the reviews!


End file.
